Seduction Games
by Ladyusa
Summary: Saat Dramione bertaruh untuk membuat yang satu jatuh cinta kepada yang lain. Bagaimana permainan rayuan mereka?/CH 8 is UP!/"Granger, jangan kabur!"/"Jangan berani kau mendekatiku, Malfoy!"/"Oke, Drakie, aku bersedia mandi bersamamu..."/"Aaarrgghh ... dasar kau ferret pervert!"/"Hahaha ... sangat lucu..."/"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, apa yang kalian lakukan?"/rated M for safe/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :** Hai hai, kembali lagi dengan Ladyusa. Dan aku mengeluarkan fic baru lagi, padahal masih utang dua fic #dikeroyok massal

Entah mengapa aku ingin menulis fic ini. Untuk para reader yang menunggu fic never meant dan the hidden truth a.k.a kebenaran yang disembunyikan (judul lama), aku usahakan update secepatnya. Makin banyak review makin cepet aku update, karena review itu bahan bakar semangat author lho buat ngelanjutin fic *curcol*. Bagi yang belum baca dan review kedua fic tersebut, masih ditunggu lho reviewnya #eh

Ya sudah ah daripada banyak cincong langsung capcuss ja nyook ke cerita.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter masih bukan milik saia, melainkan tante J.K. Rowling. Saia hanya penggemar Dramione yang ingin meramaikan dunia fanfiction tanpa ada keuntungan material yang dilibatkan. Selain itu, saia membuat fanfic ini terinspirasi dari fanfic karya young lady tapi saia lupa judulnya apa *hikhik* berasal dari fandom sailormoon.

**Timeline :** Tahun ke tujuh Hogwarts. Voldemort telah dikalahkan oleh Harry Potter dan Profesor Dumbledore masih hidup karena saia lebih suka begitu... ehehehe

**Warning :** OOC, miss typo(s), EYD tak beraturan, de el el

**Note :** Fic ini akan mengambil sudut pandang Hermione Granger.

.

.

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Seduction Games © Ladyusa

Chapter 1

.

.

Takdir menurutku sangat tidak adil sekaligus menyebalkan. Bagaimana tidak, saat aku sedang berbahagia telah terpilih menjadi Ketua Murid Hogwarts, harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa _partner_ku adalah seseorang yang selama ini selalu menghinaku, yang akan selalu kubenci sampai akhir hayatku.

Aku yakin kalian tahu siapa orang yang kumaksudkan. Ya, dia adalah Pangeran Slytherin kita, Draco Malfoy. Tunggu, apa yang aku katakan, Pangeran Slytherin? _Hell no_, dia bukan Pangeran Slytherin melainkan Ferret Slytherin. Ya julukan itu lebih cocok untuknya.

Aku tak mengerti mengapa Dumbledore memilih Ferret itu sebagai Ketua Murid Putra. Ya, aku akui ia memang pintar, murid terpintar ke dua tentu saja setelah aku. Tapi bukankah seorang Ketua Murid harus menjadi panutan untuk murid lainnya? Dan menilik dari sikapnya selama ini, tak ada yang bisa dijadikan panutan dari seorang Draco Malfoy.

Sejujurnya awalnya kukira yang akan terpilih menjadi Ketua Murid putra adalah Harry Potter —sahabatku sejak tahun pertama di Hogwarts. Tentu saja aku punya alasan dibalik perkiraanku itu. Sang terpilih tersebut merupakan anak emas Profesor Dumbledore. Selain itu, ia adalah orang yang berjasa meruntuhkan rezim kekuasaan Voldemort. Sikapnya juga baik, yah walaupun sering melanggar peraturan tapi hal tersebut dilakukan untuk kebaikan bersama. Dan apa yang bisa diunggulkan dari _Ferret_ itu?

Saat aku menerima lencana Ketua Murid, tanpa pikir panjang aku segera menulis surat pada Harry —memberitahunya agar kita saling membantu dalam menjalankan tugas sebagai Ketua Murid—. Ketika Harry membalas suratku, tentu saja aku bingung karena dia berkata dia tak menerima lencana Ketua Murid —yang artinya Harry bukanlah orang yang terpilih menjadi Ketua Murid Putra. Selama musim panas tersebut aku memikirkan siapa yang akan menjadi partnerku. Aku telah mengirim surat pada Ron, Seamus, Dean, bahkan Neville. Mungkin saja salah satu diantara mereka adalah orang yang akan tinggal bersama denganku dalam satu asrama. Dan hasilnya nihil. Akhirnya aku menyerah, dan memutuskan untuk mencari tahu nanti saat tiba di Hogwarts. Alangkah terkejutnya aku, ketika tahu musuhku lah yang akan menjadi partnerku selama satu tahun ini.

"Hermione, kau melamun lagi," suara Harry membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mendongak dan melihat kedua sahabatku —Harry dan Ron— sedang memandangku.

"Kau pasti memikirkan _Ferret_ itu lagi ya? Apa yang ia lakukan kali ini?" Ron berkata berang. Putra keluarga Weasley tersebut memang sempat naik pitam saat mengetahui Malfoy lah yang akan menjadi _partner_ku selama satu tahun ini. Ya, Ron memang terkenal dengan sifat pemarahnya, berbeda dengan Harry yang menerima berita tersebut dengan pikiran yang lebih dingin.

"Malfoy tidak melakukan apa-apa Ron. Yah, Malfoy memang menyebalkan seperti biasa, tapi sikapnya sudah lebih baik dibanding dulu," aku mencoba menenangkan Ron. Kalau Ron sampai menghajar _Ferret_ sialan itu —yang membuatku sangat senang— Ron bisa mendapat detensi bahkan mengurangi poin asrama kami.

"Hermione, kalau Malfoy sudah bertindak keterlaluan lebih baik kau lapor saja pada Profesor Dumbledore," Harry berkata cemas. Yah, Harry dan aku memang sudah seperti saudara, jadi tak heran jika ia mengkhawatirkanku.

"Tidak, menurutku lebih baik kita hajar saja dia," Ron berkata lagi lebih emosional, ia telah berdiri dan bersiap-siap keluar dari ruang rekreasi. Harry segera menarik baju sahabatnya itu dan memaksanya duduk kembali.

"Ron, aku sudah bilang ia tak melakukan apa-apa. Jangan buat masalah Ron. Kau tahu kan, Malfoy sekarang leluasa memberikan detensi dan mengurangi poin asrama kita. Apa itu yang kau inginkan?" Aku berkata tajam, berharap Ron keluar dari pikiran gilanya.

Ron menunduk lesu dan menggerutu tak jelas. Yah ia tahu kalau aku benar. Dulu ia sempat menghajar Malfoy, dan Malfoy berhasil memberinya tiga detensi dan mengurangi lima puluh poin dari Gryffindor.

Aku menghela napas, "Ya sudah, aku akan kembali ke asrama Ketua Murid." Aku berdiri dan beranjak menuju lubang lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

"Hermione," seru seseorang membuatku kembali menoleh. "Hati-hati."

"Ya Harry. Kau berkata seolah-olah aku akan bertempur ke medan perang." Harry tersenyum mendengar jawabanku.

"Tapi kau memang akan bertempur ke medan perang, Hermione. Bahkan mungkin lebih parah, kau akan bertempur dengan serigala," Ron ikut menimpali. Mau tak mau kami bertiga pun tertawa.

oOo

"_Childish_," seruku di depan lukisan Miss Tyrin. Sejujurnya kata kunci tersebut benar-benar konyol, namun entah mengapa Miss Tyrin ingin menggunakan kata kunci itu. Kukira karena aku dan Malfoy sering sekali adu mulut, hingga kami dikatakan kekanakan olehnya. Dan akhir-akhir ini entah mengapa ia selalu menyebutku Putri dan memanggil Malfoy dengan sebutan Pangeran. Aku mendengus membayangkan Malfoy menjadi seorang Pangeran.

Miss Tyrin tersenyum, lalu mempersilahkan aku masuk. Aku segera memanjat lubang lukisan yang telah terbuka itu. Aneh, biasanya ketika aku datang Miss Tyrin selalu berkata, "Pangeranmu menunggu Putri." Yah, kata-kata tersebut memang diucapkan ketika Malfoy ada di dalam asrama. Mungkin sekarang Malfoy sedang bersama teman-teman Slytherinnya. Aku mengangkat bahu, tidak peduli. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh berharap _Ferret_ itu tidak berada di asrama sekarang.

Saat memasuki ruang rekreasi, harapanku pupus. Malfoy tengah duduk di sofa dekat perapian dengan segelas susu coklat di tangannya.

"Yah, Nona Segala Tahu akhirnya datang juga," ia berkata saat melihat kedatanganku, lengkap dengan seringaiannya yang menyebalkan.

Aku mengangkat alis. "Apa kau menunggu kedatanganku Malfoy?" Aku menyeringai balik padanya.

"Ha, dalam mimpimu Granger." Seringaiannya makin bertambah lebar, membuatku ingin menonjok mukanya menghapus seringaian dari wajahnya yang tampan.

Apa yang barusan kukatakan? Tampan? _Hell no_. Apa sih yang terjadi padaku, bagaimana aku mengatakan kalau _Ferret_ itu tampan.

Aku membersihkan tenggorokanku. "Dalam mimpiku pun aku tak mau ditunggu olehmu Malfoy, _Ferret_ menyebalkan yang hanya mencintai dirinya sendiri," ujarku bosan dan menatapnya remeh.

Sesaat aku melihat matanya menyipit dan rahangnya mengepal, namun sedetik kemudian digantikan oleh seringaian khasnya. "Ckckck Granger Granger... kalau kau jadi aku, kau pun pasti akan mencintai dirimu yang kelewat tampan ini," ujarnya percaya diri. Ingin sekali aku mencekiknya sampai bola matanya keluar.

Aku bersedekap dan mendengus. "Tidak Malfoy, jika aku jadi kau aku akan mengasihani diri sendiri."

Ia mengangkat alis, seringaiannya masih terplester di wajah tampannya.

Tunggu apa aku berkata lagi tampan? Oh tidak, otakku pasti koslet sampai-sampai menyebut _Ferret_ itu tampan hingga dua kali. Dua kali! Hermione Granger tak akan pernah mengakui Malfoy tampan, yah walaupun ia sebenarnya memang tampan.

Dan aku menyebutnya lagi tampan... aaaaargh.

"Sekarang Granger... mengapa aku harus mengasihani diri sendiri?" suara Malfoy menghentikan perdebatan batinku.

"Oh, aku tidak tahu," aku mulai sinis. "Mungkin karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan selain menghina dan mengganggu penyihir lain terlebih penyihir keturunan Muggle." Aku berhenti, "Dan mempermainkan para wanita bodoh yang terpedaya oleh tipu muslihatmu," lanjutku puas.

Ia terdiam sesaat, lalu wajah menyebalkannya kembali. "Ckckck katakan saja kau iri padaku Granger," ia menyatakan gamblang seraya menghirup susu coklatnya.

"Iri?" ujarku tak percaya. "Apa aku tak salah dengar Malfoy, untuk apa aku harus iri pada _Ferret_ sepertimu?"

"Oh, aku tidak tahu," ia mulai, meniru ucapanku. "Mungkin karena kau hanya seorang Darah Lumpur," lanjutnya superior. "Dan tak ada yang mengejar-ngejarmu," tambahnya puas.

"Lebih baik menjadi Darah Lumpur daripada menjadi penyihir Darah Murni sepertimu," geramku menahan emosi. "Dan asal kau tahu saja banyak yang menginginkanku," jawabku tak mau kalah.

Ia mendengus. "Oh, benarkah?" komentarnya dengan wajah tak percaya yang dibuat-buat. "Aku tahu siapa yang menginginkanmu," lanjutnya pura-pura berpikir. "Mmm... si Potty atau Weaselbee? Oh atau apa yang kau maksud adalah buku-buku berhargamu?" ia bertanya pura-pura terkejut. "Yah, aku yakin penyihir sepertimu hanya akan berkencan dengan buku-buku."

Aku mengepalkan tinjuku menahan amarah. Aku tak percaya ia akan menghinaku seperti itu. Tunggu dia memang selalu menghinaku bukan? Mengapa sekarang ucapannya harus mempengaruhiku? Tapi aku sudah muak dengan segala hinaannya.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu _Ferret_, tapi aku bisa berkencan dengan pria mana pun, kapan saja, dan dimana saja aku mau." Aku berhenti, tersenyum. "Dan jangan katakan hanya karena kau jatuh cinta padaku, kau harus berkata konyol seperti itu." Aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti tadi.

Ia mengangkat alis. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu ya?" ia mencemooh.

"Ya benar," jawabku tak mau kalah. Entah mengapa aku berkata gila seperti itu. Aku merasa akan ada konsekuensi dari perkataanku. Kulihat matanya berkilat. Oh tidak, aku tahu itu pertanda buruk untukku.

"Dan kau bisa mendapatkan pria mana pun... benar?" ia bertanya lalu berdiri dan berjalan menghampiriku.

"Uh... ya kupikir begitu," jawabku ragu-ragu. Merlin, apa yang ada di pikirannya?

"Kupikir sebaliknya. Mungkin kaulah yang jatuh cinta padaku." Dia menyeringai _evilly_.

"Hanya dalam mimpimu Malfoy," jawabku ketus. Malfoy tidak berkomentar. Hal itu malah membuatku takut. Ia masih menghampiriku perlahan-lahan, wajahnya tenang dengan seringaian masih terpampang di wajahnya. Aku bagaikan domba yang akan ditangkap oleh serigala.

"Apa?" tanyaku terengah-engah saat ia berada di hadapanku.

"Jika kau memang belum mencintaiku, akan sangat mudah untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku." Aku tak percaya apa yang ia katakan. Apa ia menantangku? Dia tahu aku tak akan pernah mundur dari segala tantangan, apalagi jika aku bisa mengalahkan _Ferret_ sepertinya.

"Aku yakin akan lebih mudah bagimu untuk jatuh cinta padaku," jawabku, secara tidak langsung menerima tantangan tak terucapkan.

"Apakah itu tantangan Granger?" ia bertanya, seolah-olah tidak tahu. Seringai belum terhapus dari wajahnya.

"_Hell_ ya, itu tantangan," jawabku percaya diri. Dalam hati aku memaki diri sendiri yang berkata seenaknya. Bagaimana aku bisa membuat seorang Draco Malfoy jatuh cinta padaku sedangkan ia menganggapku sangat menjijikkan? Tapi aku yakin, aku sendiri tak akan mudah jatuh pada pesona Malfoy. Walaupun hampir seluruh perempuan di Hogwarts tergila-gila padanya, aku akan selalu membencinya sampai akhir hidupku. Jadi belum tentu kan aku kalah.

"Ok... taruhan, aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku sebelum kau membuatku jatuh cinta denganmu," ujarnya percaya diri seraya menyeringai dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Ya Malfoy, kita bertaruh!"

Dan permainan rayuan pun dimulai.

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N :**

Gimana ceritanya? gimana? gimana? Suka? Tidak suka? Bagus? Tidak bagus? Moga kalian suka ya...

Seperti biasa aku minta maaf untuk miss typo, penulisan yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD, dan kekurangan lainnya. Maklum masih belajar nulis *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Saran dan kritik selalu diterima. Baik saran penulisan atau pun jalan cerita. Kira-kira rayuan apa saja yang bisa dilakukan pasangan favorit kita? Silahkan bagi yang ingin menyampaikan aspirasinya tinggal klik kolom review... hehehe

Makasih buat yang udah baca. REVIEW yak... favorit atau follow juga kalau bisa biar author seneng... itung-itung buat bahan bakar semangat author... #nyengir

Oh ya makasih juga buat yang udah review, favorite, dan follow fanficku yang lain : never meant dan the hidden truth a.k.a kebenaran yang disembunyikan (judul lama). Bagi yang belum review, reviewnya masih ditunggu lho #eh


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :** Hai hai hai... para pembaca setia (band) #eh... aku akhirnya bisa mengupdate cerita ini... Yihuuui... #loncat-loncat gaje sambil nari hula-hula #dikeroyok masa (sih) #reader sweatdropped

Pertama aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para _reader _yang telah me_review, favorite, _dan _follow _cerita ini #nari ala cheerleaders. Tanpa kalian aku tak akan bisa melanjutkan fic ini. _Love you all. Big hugs _untuk kalian :D cup cup cup cup cup... #reader pingsan

**Disclaimer :** Sebenarnya Harry Potter itu punyaku loh. Tante J.K. Rowling yang pinjam karakter-karakternya dariku. Beneran deh... Tapi itu semua hanya dalam khayalanku. Buat yang percaya, selamat datang di dunia khayalanku... ehehehe XD... Aku membuat fanfic ini tanpa diiming-imingi dollar, tanpa dikasih royalti. Aku ikhlas dan tulus dari lubuk jantung, paru-paru, semua organ dalam yang paling dalam aku hanya ingin meramaikan dunia fanfiction sekaligus menghibur para pembaca, tanpa ada keuntungan material yang dilibatkan dari pembuatan fanfic ini.

**Timeline :** Tahun ke tujuh Hogwarts. Si Hidung Pesek K.O. oleh si bocah kacamata. Profesor nyentrik yang pakai kacamata bulan separoh (jiwaku) #eh... dan si tampan yang selalu berbuat naga bonar (Onar wooi! #reader berteriak di telinga author) mereka masih sehat wal'afiat karena disini adalah dunia khayalanku... ehehehe XD

**Genre :** Romance/ Humor

**Warning : **OOC, miss typo(s) yang bandel, EYD tak beraturan, garink kriyuk kriyuk enaaak

**Note : ** Fic ini akan mengambil sudut pandang si berang-berang yang sok tahu, songong, cerewet, dan keras kepala (Woooi maksud lo siapa? Sudut pandangnya kan dari gw #Hermione protes ke author. / kan maksud gw emang lo? / Maksud lo gw adalah berang-berang, sok tahu, songong, cerewet, dan keras kepala gitu?/ nah itu lo tau/ kurang aseeeeem lo ya! #Hermione siap-siap nendang author tapi Hermionenya dah ditendang duluan ma author sampe Hogwarts. Terus langsung digiring buat kerja paksa untuk syuting film Seduction Games tanpa dibayar sepeser pun. #Hermione nangis minyak #author nyengir setan

.

.

.

"Ok... taruhan, aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku sebelum kau dapat membuatku jatuh cinta denganmu," ujar Draco menyeringai.

"Ya Malfoy, kita bertaruh!"

Dan permainan rayuan pun dimulai.

.

.

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Seduction Games © Ladyusa

Chapter 2

.

.

BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!

Suara alarm membangunkanku dari mimpi indahku. Dengan malas kuraba nakas tempat tidur, kuambil jam bekerku lalu mematikannya. Terlihat jarum pendek menunjuk angka 7 sedangkan jarum panjangnya tepat pada angka 12. Aku bangkit dengan enggan, kuregangkan tanganku menyambut udara pagi yang hangat. Baru saja aku akan beranjak menuju pintu, mataku menangkap sesuatu yang berwarna hijau di pojok ruangan. Dengan ragu-ragu kuambil kotak yang lumayan besar itu, lalu beranjak kembali menuju tempat tidur —menjatuhkan kotak itu disana. Aku memandang kotak tersebut dengan hati bertanya-tanya. Siapa yang mengirimku paket ini? Apa isinya?

Jujur aku belum berani membukanya. Terakhir kali aku mendapat kiriman hadiah, ternyata lelucon dari si Kembar Weasley. Mereka menjadikanku berang-berang percobaan produk Sihir Sakti Weasley. Selama satu minggu aku harus merelakan rambut indahku digantikan oleh rambut kribo yang menjijikkan. Dan Draco Malfoy terus-menerus menertawakanku saat itu, menjadikanku santapan utama leluconnya. Aku merengut sebal mengingat kejadian tersebut.

Tapi aku sangat penasaran, dan aku tak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku yang terus meningkat seiring dengan detakan jam yang berlalu. Akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu kubuka kotak tersebut, dan terlihatlah serangkaian mawar yang sangat indah. Aku tersenyum senang. Siapa yang akan mengirimku mawar? Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati dengan jantung yang berdebar.

Kuambil mawar tersebut lalu menciumnya, menghirup harumnya yang sangat luar biasa. Aku mulai mencari kartu, ingin tahu identitas si pengirim. Akhirnya aku menemukannya menempel di salah satu batang mawar. Kuambil dan perlahan-lahan membukanya.

Semua rasa senang lenyap seketika saat membaca isi kartu tersebut, digantikan oleh rasa shock dan jijik.

Untuk _My Princess_ 'Mione _Sweety Otter_ :

Kau akan menyesali telah bertaruh denganku, dan aku akan sangat senang saat berhasil membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Jangan lupa taruhannya...

_Your Prince_ : Draco Malfoy

Untuk _My Princess_ 'Mione _Sweety Otter_ ? Apa sih yang dia pikirkan? _My Princess_? _Swetty Otter_? Aku bergidik. Kubaca lagi kartu tersebut, dan merasa sakit saat membaca 'jangan lupa taruhannya'. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa? Jika aku kalah, bukan hanya martabatku yang jatuh tapi aku juga harus bersedia melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan _Ferret_ itu selama satu bulan. Satu bulan aku harus menjadi pelayannya! Dan aku yakin —seyakin bahwa rambut snape berminyak— dia pasti akan menyuruhku melakukan hal-hal kejam yang akan membuatku menderita siksaan yang amat sangat pedih seumur hidupku. Ok, aku akui itu terlalu berlebihan. Yang jelas jika aku kalah, selama satu bulan aku harus menuruti segala keinginannya, yang pasti akan membuatku sengsara. Dan harga diriku akan jatuh dan diinjak-injak oleh _Ferret_ itu. Aku bergidik memikirkannya.

Sekarang aku harus memikirkan kira-kira rayuan apa yang bisa membuat Malfoy bertekuk lutut di hadapanku. Seumur hidup aku belum pernah merayu laki-laki. Dan sekarang aku harus merayu musuhku agar ia berbalik jatuh cinta padaku. Oh Merlin, ini gila! Aku merasa percaya diriku mengempis memikirkannya. Bagaimana aku bisa menang? Peluangku sangat tipis —setipis peluang Goyle untuk bisa mengempiskan tubuhnya agar sekurus Harry. Tapi bukan Hermione Granger namanya jika tak bisa melakukan yang terbaik dalam segala hal, termasuk merayu seorang laki-laki.

Dan aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

000

Aku tergesa-gesa memasuki Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor. Ruangan itu kosong, hanya ada beberapa murid tingkat dua dan lima yang sedang mengerjakan tugas. Rajin sekali mereka, mengerjakan tugas di pagi akhir pekan. Aku tak akan membandingkannya dengan diriku tentu saja, karena serajin apapun mereka tak bisa lebih rajin dariku.

Aku segera beranjak menuju tangga ke kamar perempuan. Dengan gesit aku menaiki tangga satu per satu menuju kamar target. Setelah sampai aku segera memutar kenop pintu, dan terkunci. Kucabut tongkatku. "Alohomora," gumamku dan pintu pun terbuka.

Benar saja dugaanku, orang yang kucari masih berbaring nyaman di bawah selimut. Tanpa pikir panjang kusibak selimut dan kuguncang-guncang tubuhnya. "Ginny, Ginny bangun," ujarku masih mengguncang tubuhnya. Namun ia tak bergerak sedikitpun. Oh Merlin! Apakah dia selalu tidur seperti ini —bagaikan mayat, tak ubahnya seperti Ron. _Like brother like sister_. Habis sudah kesabaranku. "Ginny!" teriakku di telinganya membuatnya terlonjak bangun.

Setelah melihat siapa yang mengganggu tidurnya, ia pun mendelik ke arahku. "Apa-apaan sih kau Hermione? Kau bisa membuat gendang telingaku pecah!" umpatnya kesal.

"Salah sendiri, kenapa kau harus tidur seperti mayat," jawabku. "Lagi pula tumben kau belum bangun. Tidak ada latihan Quidditch?"

"Tidak," ujarnya menguap. "Lapangan Quidditch sedang dipakai oleh Slytherin."

"Oh, pantas saja Malfoy tidak ada saat aku bangun. Biasanya kami harus berebut kamar mandi dulu. Ternyata dia sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk latihan Quidditch," gumamku.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" sahut Ginny sambil lalu. Aku hanya bergumam "Hn."

"Ngomong-ngomong ada perlu apa kau mencariku pagi-pagi ini? Tadi aku sedang bermimpi tahu, dan kau berhasil memotong mimpi indahku," Ginny berkata dengan raut wajah sebal.

Aku mengangkat alis mendengar ucapannya. "Oh... mimpi apa kalau boleh tahu?"

Tiba-tiba saja mukanya memerah hampir sama seperti warna rambutnya. Kukira aku tahu mimpi yang dialaminya. Seringai jahil pun menempel di wajahku. Apa sekarang aku menjadi Fred dan George? "Kenapa mukamu merah? Kau pasti mimpi yang tidak-tidak kan?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Harry? Jangan-jangan kau bermimpi..." Aku tidak menyelesaikan ucapanku. Aku tahu perkiraanku tepat karena wajahnya makin memerah. Wajah Putri keluarga Weasley tersebut tak ubahnya seperti kepiting rebus.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya galak, bersiap-siap memukulku dengan bantal.

"Ok, Ok... Aku tak akan bertanya lagi asalkan kau mau membantuku," tawarku seraya mengangkat tangan, menyerah.

"Membantu apa?" tanyanya malas.

"Kau harus mengajariku cara merayu laki-laki," jawabku _to the point_. Ucapanku sukses membuat gadis berambut merah tersebut menganga lebar. Untunglah tak ada lalat yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Ginny duduk tegak, kukira rasa kantuknya menghilang seketika. "Wow... Kau ingin merayu siapa?" tanyanya antusias.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Aku harus tahu. Kalau kau tak memberitahuku, aku tak akan membantumu," ancamnya, masih memandangku dengan tatapan lapar. Jika aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya lapar, aku pasti sudah takut dimakan olehnya.

"Aku tak akan merayu siapa-siapa," kataku bohong. Tak mungkin aku memberitahunya akan merayu si Ferret, Draco Malfoy.

"Oh ya? " tanyanya tak percaya. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau ingin diajari untuk merayu laki-laki?"

Aku memutar otakku untuk menemukan jawaban yang masuk akal. "Yah, aku hanya ingin tahu. Kau tahu, untuk bekal pengetahuanku suatu saat nanti," jawabku akhirnya.

"Aku tak percaya, " ujarnya sederhana. "Yang jelas kau harus memberitahuku dulu, barulah aku akan membantumu 'Mione," katanya keras kepala, membuatku menggeram kesal.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tak akan merayu siapa-siapa!" jawabku frustasi.

Ginny hanya mengangkat alisnya tak percaya. Pacar Sang Terpilih itu benar-benar keras kepala. Kukira aku tak punya pilihan lain. "Ok... Aku akan memberitahumu, tapi kau tak boleh memberitahu siapa-siapa. _Deal_?"

Ia terdiam sebentar. "Ok, _deal_" jawabnya. "Jadi kau akan merayu siapa?" lanjutnya lagi tak sabar.

Aku menghela napas. Ragu-ragu aku menjawab, "Aku akan merayu Draco Malfoy."

Dan ucapanku sukses membuatnya menganga lebar untuk kedua kalinya, bahkan lebih lebar. "Apa?" teriaknya dramatis. "Dra-Draco Malfoy?" ujarnya terbata-bata.

"Ya, Draco Malfoy," kataku jengkel. "Tapi kau jangan berpikiran macam-macam dulu. Aku merayunya bukan karena menyukainya, melainkan karena misi yang harus aku menangkan."

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu?" ucapnya seraya menelengkan kepalanya dari sisi ke sisi.

Akhirnya aku memberitahunya panjang kali lebar kali tinggi mengenai taruhanku bersama _Ferret_ itu. Dan ia berhasil menganga lagi untuk ketiga kalinya. "Kau bercanda?" ujarnya setelah ia bisa menguasai diri.

"Tidak," jawabku sederhana.

"Hemm... ini situasi yang menarik." ujarnya seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, mengingatkanku sebuah lagu dari negara Indonesia. Tanpa sadar aku menyanyikan lagu tersebut.

_Guk angguk angguk angguk angguk angguk... Guk angguk angguk anak dugem angguk-angguk*_

Dan tanpa disangka, anggukan Ginny mengikuti irama nyanyianku.

_Leng geleng geleng geleng geleng geleng... Leng geleng geleng geleng anak metal geleng-geleng*_

Ginny pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak sadar seraya berjingkrak-jingkrak, membuatku tertawa. Ginny menatapku bertanya. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyanya dengan muka masam.

"Ahahahaha... ahahahaha..." Aku mencoba menghentikan tawaku namun sangat sulit. Akhirnya dengan susah payah aku mengatur napasku. "Kau tahu, lucu sekali melihatmu berjingkrak seperti tadi. Mirip cacing kepanasan sedang mabok. Ahahaha..." Aku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, lalu sebuah bantal dengan kekuatan super menghantam wajahku membuatku terjatuh dari kasur, dan mendarat dengan empuknya di lantai kamar dengan posisi kaki mengacung ke atas.

"Awwwww," keluhku sakit. Kepalaku berhasil mendarat dengan suksesnya di lantai kamar. Kukira kepalaku akan benjol sebesar telor.

Dan kali ini suara tawa Ginny menggema di kamar sialan itu. "Hei kau bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan orang lain," ujarku masam.

"Hahahaha.. salah sendiri. Siapa yang menyuruhmu menertawakanku lebih dulu?"

Aku hanya mendelik marah ke arahnya, seraya menggosok belakang kepalaku yang sakit.

"Ok, Ok... aku minta maaf," ucapnya setelah melihat tampangku. "Tapi itu tadi sangat lucu kau tahu. Melihatmu terjatuh dengan tak bermartabat. Aku sampai melihat celana dalammu. Tak kusangka berwarna pelangi, ada gambar kelincinya lagi. _Cute_ sekali... hahahaha," katanya masih tertawa keras. Aku hanya memelototinya sebal.

"Kau mau membantuku tidak?" ujarku ketus setelah teringat kembali misiku.

Ia bernapas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab, "Ok, Ok... Hahaha..." Ia mulai tertawa kembali, membuat kesabaranku habis. Aku melemparkan bantal, namun ia berhasil menghindar dengan sukses membuatku merengut sebal. "Gak kena... yeee," ucapnya seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ok, Ok..." ujarnya setelah melihatku yang tampak siap meledak. "Jadi kau berharap aku memberitahumu cara merayu pria agar Malfoy bisa bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu?"

Aku mengangguk antusias.

"Tenang saja 'Mione, aku pasti akan membantumu mengalahkan _Ferret_ itu."

Aku pun tersenyum puas. Malfoy bersiap-siaplah menghadapi serangan rayuan dari Hermione Granger.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu, dibalik pintu yang tertutup terdapat dua orang tengah menguping percakapan mereka diam-diam. Seorang wanita berambut karamel keriting bersama gadis berkulit hitam manis dengan rambut hitam panjang. Mereka berdua menyeringai puas.

000

Setelah menyusun rencana, aku dan Ginny segera turun menuju Aula Besar. Cacing-cacing di perutku telah berdisko tak karuan. Saat tiba di ruang rekreasi, aku melihat Harry dan Ron baru saja turun dari kamar mereka. Ginny segera menghambur ke pelukan Harry, dan menciumnya nyenyak di bibir. Membuatku mual, sedangkan Ron berdeham kesal.

"Ehm ehm ehm..." Ron berdeham tak sabar, namun kedua insan yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu tak menggubrisnya. Mereka masih melahap bibir masing-masing. "Ehm ehm ehm..." Ron berdeham lebih keras, namun tak ada respons dari mereka. "Hei bisakah kalian mengontrol kemesraan kalian sebelum aku kehilangan nafsu makanku," Ron berteriak kesal di dekat kedua orang yang sedang kasmaran tersebut, membuat mereka terlonjak kaget. Mereka hanya nyengir kuda melihat aku —yang sudah pucat sangking mualnya— dan Ron yang mengap-mengap mirip ikan di darat dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

000

Kami masuk ke dalam Aula Besar dan segera tercium bau lezat yang luar biasa. Kukira aku tak akan bisa makan setelah insiden tadi. Namun cacing di perutku masih setia berdisko diiringi musik dari suara perutku yang merdu. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera melahap santapan yang luar biasa lezat tersebut. Saat sedang mengambil puding, Ginny menyenggol bahuku membuatku menoleh padanya. "Lihat! Malfoy menatapmu," bisiknya di telingaku.

Aku mendongak ke arah meja Slytherin, benar saja Mafoy tengah menatapku. Setelah menyadari aku menatapnya balik, ia menyeringai lalu meniup ciuman kepadaku membuatku mual. Aku mendengus dan tak berselera melanjutkan makanku. Awas kau Malfoy! tunggu pembalasanku. Bersiap-siaplah menyiapkan mentalmu menerima serangan rayuanku.

000

Aku kembali ke asrama Ketua Murid setelah setengah hari bercengkerama dengan ketiga sahabatku —Harry, Ron, dan Ginny. Aku menyusuri lorong-lorong yang lumayan kosong, dan tibalah di hadapan lukisan Miss. Tyrin.

"_Childish_," gumamku malas.

"Pangeranmu telah menunggu, Putri," ucap Miss Tyrin tersenyum lalu mempersilahkan aku masuk. Aku hanya mendengus mendengar kata pangeran. Seharusnya ucapannya diganti menjadi, 'Ferret telah menunggu, Putri.' Ya itu lebih cocok.

Malfoy sedang berada di asrama, berarti sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untukku melaksanakan teknik rayuanku. Aku melangkah masuk ke ruang rekreasi dan melihat dia sedang membaca sebuah buku di sofa. Dia tak mendongak, masih khusyu membaca buku tersebut. Apakah ia tak menyadari kehadiranku karena sangat fokusnya membaca buku? Aku jadi penasaran buku apa yang ia baca hingga buku itu mendapatkan perhatiannya begitu banyak? Ataukah ia sengaja, berpura-pura tidak menyadari kedatanganku?

Manapun yang benar, kukira ini kesempatanku untuk melaksanankan rencana rayuanku. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mempersiapkan diri untuk melakukan hal ini.

Perlahan-lahan aku mendekatinya, lalu tanganku membungkus sekeliling tubuhnya. Wajahku dimakamkan di rambut pirangnya dan bibirku menggosok telinganya. "Aku sudah menerima mawarmu," aku berbisik lembut.

Dia tidak menoleh. "Apa kau menyukainya?" tanyanya datar. Sialan! Tak ada respon dari sentuhanku. Badannya tak terguncang sedikit pun, wajahnya masih dingin seperti biasa. Apa ia tak tergoda sedikit pun? Ataukah ia sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti tadi?

"Tidak hampir sama seperti aku menyukai jika kau yang dibungkus dan dikirim ke kamarku," aku mendengkur. Dan ternyata berhasil! Ia mengejang dan tubuhnya menjadi tegang.

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N : * **adalah penggalan lagu dugem vs metal punyanya project pop

Eng ing eng apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? #nyengir setan cantik

Btw aku menambahkan genre humor. Apakah humornya terasa? Ataukah malah garing sama sekali? Sorry kalau humornya gak kerasa... *bungkuk-bungkuk sampe terjungkir*

Oh ya ini belum termasuk rated M kan? ataukah seharusnya fic ini telah masuk kategori M?

Seperti biasa aku minta maaf untuk miss typo, penulisan yang tak sesuai dengan EYD, dan kekurangan lainnya. Maklum masih belajar nulis *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Btw aku ingin tahu pendapat para reader. Bagaimana chapter ini? Suka? Tidak suka? Bagus? Tidak bagus? Tapi moga ja gak mengecewakan ya... *berdoa dengan amat sangat khusyu sampai-sampai tertidur*

Makasih bagi yang udah baca. Boleh minta REVIEW? Boleh donk, boleh kan ya ya ya *maksaXD* itung-itung buat bahan bakar semangat author menggenjot otaknya #eh. Di fave dan follow juga kalau bisa... ehehehe *ngarep* #nyengir kuda

Aku juga ingin berterima kasih untuk para reader yang telah mereview, fave, dan follow fic ku yang lain. Never meant dan The Hidden Truth a.k.a Kebenaran yang disembunyikan (judul lama). Bagi yang belum mereview masih ditunggu loh reviewnya... #nyengir

.

.

.

**Balasan Review :**

**serenashield : **Udah diupdate nih serena, Moga suka ya XD... Untuk tahu jawabannya ikutin terus ya sampe tamat #nyengir. Makasih reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *clingcling* XD

**D.M. Nela Chan :** Makasih yaa Nela Chan :D Udah diupdate nih, moga suka ya XD... Makasih reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *clingcling* XD

**rhie :** makasih yaa rhie :D udah diupdate nih, moga suka ya XD... di chap ini udah kejawab sebagian kan? di chap-chap selanjutnya akan ada rayuan-rayuan Hermione lainnya... beda-beda loh pastinya #eh... Makasih reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *clingcling* XD

**herianiyulia :** Makasih Heria untuk semangatnya :D hehehe tenang ja, gak akan kaya OVJ kok,, aku gak akan bisa bayangin draco jadi sule... oh No! #plak ... udah update nih, moga suka ya XD di chap ini dah kejawab sebagian kan? di chap-chap selanjutnya masih banyak rayuan-rayuan mereka loh... gimana? sekarang masih penasarankah? mudah-mudahan mah iya biar bisa review terus #nyengir XD... Makasih reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *clingcling* XD

**dindaMalfoy :** Makasih ya dinda :D dah update nih, moga suka ya XD Makasih reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *clingcling* XD

**Ms. Loony Lovegood :** iya Loony,, makasih untuk semangatnya :D dah update nih, moga suka ya XD Makasih reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *clingcling* XD

**luvusamamo :** Udah diupdate nih luvusa, moga suka ya XD di chap ini udah kejawab sebagian kan? di chap-chap selanjutnya akan ada rayuan-rayuan Hermione lainnya... beda-beda loh pastinya #eh... Makasih reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *clingcling* XD

**Hermione's fans :** dah update nih, moga suka ya XD Makasih reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *clingcling* XD

**Vermthy :** Makasih yaa Vermthy :D hehehe maklum aku gak pandai buat summary,, makasih ya senpai untuk summarynya :D udah update nih, moga suka ya XD Makasih reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *clingcling* XD

**thya. a. meong :** makasih yaa thya :D Udah diupdateeee, udah diupdateeee, udah diupdateeeeee nih #tereak lagi pake toa masjid, moga suka ya XD Makasih reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *clingcling* XD

**tarriMAL :** dah update nih tarriMAL, moga suka ya XD Makasih reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *clingcling* XD

**Guest :** Okeh Guest... terima kasih untuk saran dan kritiknya :D maklum aku masih baru dan gak PD jadi gaje gini deh... maaf ya... tapi Moga ja kamu masih mau baca dan mereview fic ini XD. Btw Makasih reviewnya :D

**Ryoma Ryan -Le Renard Roux :** dah update nih Ryoma, moga suka ya XD Makasih reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *clingcling* XD

.

.

Makasih buat kalian yang udah review. Author amat sangat menghargai review kalian.. :D btw maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama. Makasih juga buat yang udah fave dan follow cerita ini.. :D  
Love you all, big hugs buat kalian :)

Oh ya mau berterimakasih lagi buat reader yang udah review, fave, dan follow ficku yang lain Never meant dan The Hidden Truth a.k.a Kebenaran yang disembunyikan (judul lama). Buat yang belum review masih ditunggu loh reviewnya #nyengir


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :** Hai hai... Akhirnya aku berhasil mengupdate fic ini... Horray *jijingkrakkan XD* Maaf ya baru update, aku terkena WB. Moga aja masih ada yang mau membaca dan mereview fic ini *doa amat sangat khusyu sambil terkantuk-kantuk :P*

Pertama aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para _reader _yang telah me_review, favorite, _dan _follow _cerita ini #nari hula-hula. Tanpa kalian aku tak akan bisa melanjutkan fic ini. _Love you all. Big hugs and kiss for you all_ :D cup cup cup cup cup... #reader pingsan.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter bukan punyaku, tapi punya tanteku #digampar J.K. Rowling. Aku membuat fanfic ini tanpa diiming-imingi dollar. Aku hanya ingin meramaikan dunia fanfiction sekaligus menghibur para pembaca dengan tulus ikhlas dari lubuk jantungku, tanpa ada keuntungan material yang dilibatkan.

**Timeline :** Tahun ke tujuh Hogwarts. Si Kepala Licin K.O. oleh si bocah tersambar petir ("Hei gw bukan tersambar petir, tapi punya bekas luka petir." Harry mencak-mencak ke author / Author mengangkat alisnya, "Dan penting gitu buat gw?" / Harry terjungkal.)  
Lalu Profesor nyentrik yang punya janggut membahenol #eh... dan si tampan yang suka berbuat naga bonar (Onar wooi! #reader berteriak di telinga author) mereka masih sehat wal'afiat karena disini adalah dunia khayalanku... ehehehe XD

**Genre :** Romance/ Humor

**Warning : **OOC, miss typo(s) yang bandel, EYD tak beraturan, garink kriyuk kriyuk enaaak

**Note : ** Fic ini akan mengambil sudut pandang Nona sok tahu yang songong. (Woooi maksud lo apa ngomong gitu? Lo bilang gw sok tahu dan songong gitu? #Hermione mencak-mencak ke author / Nah, itu lo nyadar / dasaaaaar author gak tahu berterima kasih, lo udah dapat gratisan jasa gw malah menghina gw, lo itu gak ta- #Hermione dibekep author lalu dilempar ke Hogwarts untuk dipaksa kerja rodi syuting film Seduction games # Hermione nangis bensin, lumayan buat dijual oleh author #Author ketawa setan

.

.

Perlahan-lahan aku mendekatinya, lalu tanganku membungkus sekeliling tubuhnya. Wajahku dimakamkan di rambut pirangnya dan bibirku menggosok telinganya. "Aku sudah menerima mawarmu," aku berbisik lembut.

Dia tidak menoleh. "Apa kau menyukainya?" tanyanya datar. Tak ada respons dari sentuhanku. Badannya tak terguncang sedikit pun, wajahnya masih dingin seperti biasa. Apa ia tak tergoda sedikit pun? Ataukah ia sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti tadi?

"Tidak hampir sama seperti aku menyukai jika kau yang dibungkus dan dikirim ke kamarku," aku mendengkur. Dan ternyata berhasil! Ia mengejang dan tubuhnya menjadi tegang.

.

.

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Seduction Games © Ladyusa

Chapter 3

.

.

Aku menjauh dan tersenyum puas, "Tidak begitu sulit untuk merayumu kan, Malfoy?"

Dia menatapku dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Tapi aku dapat mendeteksi sedikit jejak pink di pipinya yang biasanya pucat. Apa Malfoy merona?

"Bermain kotor ya?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

Aku hanya tersenyum puas. Ya, rencanaku berhasil. Aku bisa membuat Malfoy bertekuk lutut di hadapanku dengan serangan rayuanku. Rayuan yang benar-benar brilian. "Ronde pertama... Hermione," ujarku puas, seraya berbalik dan mulai beranjak ke kamarku.

"Ah, tapi _My Sweety_ 'Mione..." ia meraih tanganku dan membuatku berputar kembali menghadapnya. "Siapa yang akan membiarkanmu menang?"

000

'Ah, tapi _My Sweety_ 'Mione... Siapa yang akan membiarkanmu menang?' Kata-kata Malfoy menghantui pikiranku. Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku, sedikit ragu pada rencana rayuanku. Apa rencanaku salah? Mungkin tidak. Buktinya ia hampir jatuh ke dalam perangkapku. Tapi apa maksud dari ucapannya? Apa ia berencana menyiapkan rayuan yang lebih dahsyat dari rayuanku?

Aku melemparkan bantal frustasi. Tampaknya aku harus memikirkan ulang rencanaku, dan tentu saja bersiap-siap menghadapi serangan rayuan Malfoy. Aku yakin, tak akan mudah bagi Malfoy menurunkan pertahananku. Tapi mengingat kata-kata yang ia lontarkan, aku jadi sedikit ragu. Akan kupikirkan masalah ini besok. Ya, besok. Dan sekarang waktunya tidur. Kupejamkan mataku dan pergi ke dunia mimpi, berharap dapat melupakan sejenak permainan rayuan —yang dapat membuat rambut Voldemort tumbuh lebat.

.

.

Aku terbangun karena sesuatu yang dingin sekaligus hangat menyentuh dahiku, membuatku sangat nyaman.

"_Sweety_ 'Mione," bisik suara serak dan seksi. "Saatnya bangun," lanjutnya, masih dengan suara yang dapat membuat lututku meleleh. Oh Merlin, apa aku bermimpi bertemu dengan Pangeranku. Tidak, bukan bertemu tapi mendengar suara Pangeranku. Dan mengingat suaranya yang sangat seksi, aku yakin wajahnya juga tak kalah seksi.

Aku menggeliat malas. "Hmm...," gumamku, berharap dapat bertemu dengan Pangeran mimpiku, bukan hanya mendengar suaranya saja.

"Apa aku harus mencium Putri tidur yang cantik agar ia terbangun dari tidurnya?" bisik suara Sang Pangeran lagi, membuatku meleleh di tempat tidurku. Aku tak keberatan jika ia akan memberikanku ciuman. Oh mimpi yang sangat menakjubkan!

Tapi, tunggu! Rasanya aku mengenal suara ini. Suara yang sangat _familiar _di telingaku. "Kukira aku memang harus memberikanmu ciuman," bisiknya lagi, membuatku terlonjak bangun. Aku tahu suara itu!

Aku terbangun saat wajah Malfoy tepat di depan wajahku, hembusan nafasnya terasa di wajahku, dan bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibirku. Dengan refleks aku mendorongnya dan menjerit sekuat-kuatnya. "Aaaaaargh... Malfoy. Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" teriakku, dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar.

Aku tak percaya, apa ia sungguh-sungguh akan menciumku? Dan suara yang tadi kudengar adalah suara Malfoy? Suara yang kukira adalah Pangeran mimpiku, ternyata suara Si _Ferret_ itu? Aaaaargh... Demi kepala Voldemort yang licin, aku tak percaya mengira suara Malfoy seksi, bahkan menyangka suara tersebut milik seorang Pangeran. Oh Merlin, kukira ada yang salah dengan pendengaranku, aku harus pergi ke Madam Pomfrey besok!

Ia mengernyit. "_Hell _Granger, tak bisakah kau berteriak lebih kencang?" gerutunya tak senang. "Kau bisa membuat telingaku tuli," lanjutnya seraya mengusap telinganya.

"Itu salahmu _Ferret_, kau mengagetkanku. Dan apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku? Bahkan kau hampir menciumku," bentakku, melipat tangan di dada dan mendelik padanya.

Malfoy menyeringai, membuatku ingin menonjok wajahnya, menghapus seringainya yang menyebalkan. "Aku hanya ingin membangunkan belahan jiwaku. Apa itu salah?" ujarnya dengan suara yang mendayu-dayu, membuatku mual. Ia tersenyum —senyum yang sangat seksi— yang akan membuat hampir semua gadis melelah menjadi genangan _jelly_ di lantai. Ya, hampir semua. Karena aku adalah salah satu gadis yang tidak akan terpengaruh oleh rayuannya.

"Belahan jiwa?" tanyaku, mengangkat alis. "Sejak kapan aku menjadi belahan jiwamu?"

"Sejak tadi malam, saat kau menjeratku dengan rayuan cintamu _Sweety_ 'Mione," sahutnya dengan suara yang lebih mendayu, dan senyuman yang dibuatnya seseksi mungkin, dan gerak-gerik yang tak kalah seksi dengan wajahnya yang juga seksi. Demi hidung Voldemort yang seksi, sejak kapan aku mengakui bahwa Malfoy seksi. Bahkan aku mengatakan hidung Voldemort seksi. Oh, aku pasti sudah gila!

"Oh, Malfoy aku tersandung dengan ucapanmu," aku berkata dengan suara yang ikut mendayu seksi, membuat matanya berkilat menang. "Tersandung Malfoy, bukan tersanjung," koreksiku menekankan kata tersandung. Kulihat ia merengut tak senang. Ha! Apa dia kira aku akan mudahnya termakan rayuan ularnya itu?

"Kau tahu Malfoy, kau harus menyiapkan dulu seribu jurus andalanmu untuk menjeratku dalam perangkap rayuanmu," ujarku tersenyum menang. Ia malah tersenyum yang dibuatnya seseksi mungkin dengan kedipan mata yang menurutnya seksi. Apa ia kira, ia Makhluk Tuhan yang paling seksi?

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun ia berbalik dan beranjak menuju pintu, membuatku bingung. Apa ia menyerah begitu saja? Tanpa membalas ucapanku? Aku sangat meragukan hal itu. Malfoy adalah orang yang licik dan ambisius, ia tak akan mudah menyerah. Tapi mengapa ia akan meninggalkanku saat kami sedang berdebat?

"Mau kemana kau, Malfoy?" tanyaku, membuatnya berbalik kembali menghadapku. Kulihat matanya berkilat. Oh, kenapa aku harus bertanya begitu? Salahkan pada rasa penasaranku yang kelewat besar.

"Oh, _Sweety_ Mione aku akan mandi," jawabnya dengan suara yang lembut dan manis, bagaikan satin atau susu coklat? "Dan aku berharap kau datang denganku. Aku bisa membayangkan kau mandi bersamaku dan menggosok punggungku," lanjutnya lagi dengan suara yang tak kalah seksi, membuatku menganga. Dan ia pun meninggalkanku dengan gambaran mental yang sangat bagus dan menyiksa batinku. Demi Rambut Voldemort yang tidak tumbuh, kenapa dia harus berkata seperti itu?

000

Aku turun menuju Aula Besar —setelah memastikan Malfoy telah keluar dari asrama. Aku belum sanggup bertatap muka dengannya setelah ucapannya tadi pagi. Bisa-bisa, aku akan membayangkan _Ferret _itu tanpa sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya, dan menggosok punggungnya yang seksi. Aaaargh... Demi kulit Nagini yang tak kalah licin dengan kepala tuannya, kenapa aku tak bisa menghilangkan bayangan itu?

Sepanjang lorong menuju Aula Besar, aku bertemu dengan beberapa siswa. Dan anehnya mereka berbisik-bisik saat melihatku. Kenapa mereka? Aku menunduk menatap pakaianku, mencoba melihat apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku. Tapi tak ada. Pakaianku rapi seperti biasa, aku pun tak salah memakai sepatu. Aku mengangkat bahu, tak peduli. Mungkin mereka berbisik bukan karena aku?

Aku membuka pintu Aula Besar, dan disambut dengan aroma masakan yang luar biasa. Dan anehnya lagi, saat kulangkahkan kaki menuju meja Gryffindor, aktivitas di Aula Besar tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Beratus pasang mata memerhatikanku. Kau tahu, bagaikan artis yang telah ditunggu-tunggu kedatangannya. Tapi bedanya tak ada jeritan dan teriakan yang menyambutku. Sangat sunyi, senyap, tak ada suara sekecil apapun, bahkan jangkrik pun tak ingin bersuara. Apa harus kupecahkan saja piringnya agar mengaduh sampai gaduh.

Aku sudah tak tahan dengan tatapan-tatapan tersebut. "Demi kepala seksi Voldemort, apa sih yang kalian lihat?" bentakku kesal, membuat mereka mengerjap tapi masih tak bersuara, bahkan tak bergerak sedikit pun. Apa mereka telah menjadi patung karena terpesona oleh kecantikanku?

"Hermione," jerit seseorang, memecah kesunyian. Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan melihat Ginny yang menatapku horor. "Kau berkata kepala Voldemort seksi. Oh tidak, kepala licin bak seluncuran kau bilang seksi. Kau pasti sudah gila, 'Mione!" teriaknya histeris, membuatku _sweatdrop. _Tapi untungnya, akibat teriakan Ginny —yang sangat keras dan bisa memecahkan kaca-kaca jendela— sebagian besar orang telah melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda karena kedatanganku. Walaupun masih ada beberapa yang masih setia mengamati gerak-gerikku.

Aku segera beranjak menuju teman-temanku, lalu mendaratkan pinggulku di sebelah Ginny yang masih menatapku horor. Kutatap teman-temanku —Harry dan Ron— yang masih belum bergerak sedikit pun. Bahkan Ron menganga dengan mulutnya yang penuh makanan, membuatku mengernyit jijik.

"Tutup mulutmu Ron, dan telan makananmu," ujarku jijik, membuat Ron segera menutup mulutnya dan menelan makanannya. "Dan Harry, jika kau berharap bisa mengebor kepalaku dengan pandanganmu, kau salah," lanjutku kesal —melihat kedua sahabatku yang bereaksi sama dengan orang lain di Aula Besar.

Harry segera mengalihkan pandangannya, namun tak berbicara sepatah kata pun, begitu pula dengan Ron. Ada apa sih dengan mereka?

"Kenapa sih dengan kalian?" tanyaku pada mereka, tapi mereka tak menjawab. Tampaknya mereka kesal padaku, tapi apa kesalahan yang telah kulakukan? Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada Ginny.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanyaku, sengaja dengan suara yang keras. "Dan mengapa semua orang memerhatikanku layaknya aku artis?" tambahku pada Ginny, membuatnya memutar bola matanya. Aku hampir takut matanya juling karena berputar saking cepatnya, mengingatkanku pada mata _Mad-Eye_ Moody.

"Kau tidak tahu 'Mione?" Ginny bertanya prihatin. Aku semakin bingung. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi, Ginny?" tanyaku lagi dengan sorot mata memohon, mengiba, berkaca-kaca mirip di anime-anime yang kutonton di dunia Muggle. Ok, aku akui itu berlebihan. Aku hanya bertanya dengan ekspresi bingung sekaligus penasaran.

Ginny berbisik di telingaku, dan aku mendengarkannya penuh perhatian. Mataku terbelalak tak percaya. "Demi rambut Voldemort," ucapku terperangah. "Apa aku tak salah dengar?" Aku bertanya terkejut.

"'Mione, Voldemort tak punya rambut," ujar wanita berambut merah tersebut tak penting. "Oh, demi pinggul Voldemort yang seksi, jangan-jangan kau naksir dia ya? Sejak tadi kau terus mengucapkan nama Voldemort." Ucapannya membuatku memuntahkan jus labu yang baru saja kuminum. Bukan hanya karena dia mengira aku naksir Voldemort —yang sangat tidak mungkin— tapi juga karena ia mengatakan pinggul Voldemort seksi.

"Gin, kau tahu. Aku malah menyangka kau-lah yang naksir Voldemort, hingga kau mengatakan pinggul Voldemort seksi. Apa kau selalu memerhatikan pinggulnya?" Aku menyeringai jahil, membuat dia memutar bola matanya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku hanya meniru ucapanmu," tandasnya, membuatku mendengus.

"Aku tak pernah mengatakan pinggul Voldemort seksi," bantahku, seraya mengambil paha ayam yang tersaji di hadapanku.

"Tapi kau mengatakan kepala Voldemort seksi," Ginny berkata tak mau kalah. Ia mengunyah _pie_ nya dengan kunyahan —yang menurutku— terlalu bersemangat. Seakan-akan kesalahan _pie_ lah, hingga membuatnya mengatakan bahwa pinggul Voldemort seksi.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Voldemort yang seksi. Mengapa sekarang aku membayangkan Voldemort berlenggak-lenggok layaknya seorang wanita seraya berkata dengan suara mendayu-dayu dan menggoda, 'Aku seksi. Akulah Makhluk yang paling seksi. Terseksi. Paling seksi sejagat raya. Aku yang seksi. Seksi... Seksi... Seksi...' Jika Voldemort tahu aku membayangkannya tak bermartabat seperti tadi, aku yakin dia akan langsung meng-Avada ku. Itu pun jika dia bisa keluar dari jurang neraka.

Baru saja hendak kubalas ucapan Ginny, suara Ron mendahuluiku. "Demi Rambut Snape, kenapa kalian malah bertengkar memperebutkan Si Pria Tanpa Hidung, hah?"

"Kami tak memperebutkan dia, Ron," aku dan Ginny berteriak bersamaan, mendelik kesal padanya, membuat Ron merepet di kursinya.

"Sudahlah. Aku tak peduli kalian memperebutkan siapa. Mau Voldy, Snape, atau bahkan Si Muka Kodok Umbridge sekalipun," seru Harry jengkel. "Dan Ginny, kau itu pacarku, mengapa kau ikut mengatakan Voldemort seksi," lanjut pria berkacamata tersebut, menatap kekasihnya yang melengos malu.

"Aku tak sengaja mengatakan pinggul Voldemort seksi. Aku ketularan Hermione, Harry," sahut Ginny, melemparkan kesalahannya padaku. Tentu saja aku tak terima.

Aku mendengus. "Aku tak pernah mengatakan pinggul Voldemort seksi. Kau saja yang terlalu—"

"_Bloody Hell_," potong Ron jengkel. "Mengapa kalian masih meributkan hal itu sih. Daripada kalian mendiskusikan keseksian Si Pria Botak Tanpa Hidung, lebih baik kalian membicarakan keseksianku," lanjut Ron seraya berpose bak binaragawan, membuat aku, Ginny, bahkan Harry muntah.

"Sudah sudah," Harry mencoba menengahi. "Cukup sudah pembicaraan tak penting ini," lanjutnya dengan gaya sok penting, membuat kami bertiga —aku, Ron, dan Ginny— memutar bola mata melihat tingkahnya yang _un_-Harry. Tapi Harry tak ambil pusing, ia malah mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku seraya bertanya, "Dan Hermione, apa berita itu benar?"

"Berita yang mana?" tanyaku bingung. Harry hanya mendengus.

"Oh, maksudmu berita..." aku tak melanjutkan ucapanku. Aku tahu apa yang dimaksud Harry. Berita itu adalah berita yang dibisikkan oleh Ginny padaku tadi.

"Demi hidung Voldemort yang mancung ke dalam, tentu—"

"Ha, kau mengatakan Voldemort lagi. Berarti kau lah yang naksir Voldemort 'Mione," seru Ginny dengan nada unggul, membuatku mendengus tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya ia masih mempermasalahkan hal itu?

Tanpa sengaja aku menoleh ke arah meja Slytherin, dan melihat Malfoy sedang menertawakan sesuatu dengan rekan Slytherinnya, Blaise Zabini. Bagaikan tahu tengah diperhatikan, ia pun menoleh dan menatapku. Tiba-tiba bibirnya terangkat ke atas membentuk seringai seraya mengedipkan matanya dengan keseksian yang terlalu dibuat-buat, lalu meniup ciuman padaku. Aku menggeram kesal.

Kukira aku tahu orang yang telah menyebarkan berita tersebut. Aku yakin —seyakin bahwa rambut Snape berminyak— pasti Malfoy lah orangnya.

000

Aku menyusuri lorong-lorong menuju Asrama Ketua Murid, dengan hentakan kaki yang terlalu keras di lorong yang kosong. Ya, karena _Ferret_ itu dan berita bohongnya, aku harus memutar jalan agar tak berpapasan dengan murid lain. Aku memilih lorong yang jarang dilewati oleh seluruh penghuni Hogwarts. Lorong yang sangat sepi dan mencekam.

Akhirnya setelah seabad menyusuri lorong yang tak berpenghuni, aku pun tiba di depan lukisan Miss Tyrin. Dengan malas aku bergumam, "_Soulmate_." Aku tak habis pikir, mengapa Miss Tyrin mengganti kata kuncinya menjadi _Soulmate_. Dan alasan yang ia lontarkan waktu itu, membuatku ingin memuntahkan segala makanan yang telah kumakan. Menurutnya, aku dan Mafoy adalah pasangan jiwa —yang memiliki cinta sebesar gunung, seluas samudera, tak akan luntur oleh angin bahkan badai yang menerjang. Aku mendengus. Aku yakin, selama hidupnya Miss Tyrin sering membaca novel-novel percintaan yang banyak dijual di toko buku Muggle.

Miss Tyrin tersenyum, mempersilahkanku masuk seraya berkata "Pangeranmu sedang memperjuangkan cinta kalian Putri."

Aku mendengus dan memutar bola mataku. Malfoy seorang Pangeran. Ha, aku akan percaya jika rambut Voldemort telah panjang layaknya Rapunzel.

Aku memanjat lubang lukisan, dan memasuki Ruang Rekreasi yang kosong. Ya, jika Miss Tyrin berkata seperti tadi, itu artinya _Ferret _tersebut tidak ada di asrama. Dengan cekatan aku menaiki tangga menuju kamarku. Aku harus menyiapkan sesuatu untuk membalas Malfoy. Rayuan yang dahsyat dan cetar membahenol.

Tadinya aku sempat berpikir untuk memulai konfrontasi dan adu mulut dengannya mengenai berita tersebut. Namun kukira pembalasan dengan rayuan lebih menggetarkan sejagat raya, dibanding harus adu mulut dengannya.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamarku, dan segera mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaianku. Akhirnya aku menemukan pakaian yang pas untuk teknik rayuanku. Bersiap-siaplah Malfoy, ini adalah ganjaran karena telah menyebarkan berita bohong itu, dan aku akan membuatmu bertekuk lutut di hadapanku.

000

Terdengar suara dari Ruang Rekreasi. Kubuka sedikit pintu kamarku, dan mengintip ke luar. Ternyata dugaanku benar, Malfoy sudah kembali. Ia muncul dari arah Pantry, lalu naik tangga menuju kamarnya. Tak berapa lama, ia turun kembali dengan menenteng sebuah buku —aku nyaris yakin— yang ia baca kemarin. Ia kemudian duduk di sofa dan mulai khusyu membaca buku tersebut. Buku apa sih itu, hingga mendapat perhatiannya begitu banyak?

Dengan jantung yang bertalu, aku membuka pintu kamarku lalu menuruni tangga. Aku berjalan menuju Malfoy yang masih menunduk —membaca bukunya— dengan langkah kaki yang sengaja kukeraskan. Namun Malfoy tidak mendongak. Sial! Apa ia sengaja? Aku yakin ia mendengar suara hentakan kakiku.

"Ehm..." aku berdehem, namun Malfoy masih terpaku pada tulisan-tulisan di buku tersebut, membuatku jengkel. Aku mengulanginya dengan suara yang lebih keras. "Ehm... ehm... ehm..."

"Apa sih Gra—" ia membentak, lalu mendongak, membuatnya tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Aku tahu ia terpana dengan penampilanku. Lihat saja matanya yang terbelalak, rahangnya yang menggantung ke bawah. Apa itu air liur yang kulihat di sudut mulutnya?

Ia masih menatapku dengan sorot mata kelaparan, tapi ia tak bergerak sedikitpun. Aku tahu nurani dan kewarasannya sedang berperang di dalam dirinya. Tentu saja, siapa yang tak akan tergoda melihat penampilanku sekarang. Aku menggunakan _lingerie_ yang seksi berwarna hitam, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhku —yang kuakui dan memang kenyataannya— sangat seksi dan menggoda. _Lingerie_ku sedikit transparan hingga samar-samar bisa terlihat pakaian dalamku, yang pasti akan menggoda ketetapan hati Sang _Ferret_ Slytherin.

Aku melihat Malfoy masih mengaga menatapku. Aku mengedip dengan kedipan mata —yang bisa dikatakan— nakal. "Jangan terpaku begitu, Drakie," ujarku dengan suara yang kubuat seseksi mungkin.

Bagaikan sadar masih menganga, ia pun menutup mulutnya cepat lalu meneguk ludahnya.

GLEK!

"Eh... aku...," dia tergagap, membuatku ingin tertawa keras. Tapi tentu saja aku tahan. "Whoa...," akhirnya ia berhasil berkata.

Aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan caranya menatapku. Dia bagaikan serigala yang kelaparan, dan tubuhku —aku meneguk ludahku— adalah makanannya. Aku merasa percaya diriku mulai menyurut. Tidak. Rayuan ini harus dilanjutkan. Aku tak boleh gelisah dan ragu-ragu.

Dengan berlenggak-lenggok yang kubuat seseksi mungkin, aku menghampirinya. Terlihat ia mengamatiku dengan bola mata yang hampir menghitam. Setelah berada di hadapannya, tanpa ragu-ragu aku duduk di pangkuannya, tanganku yang satu memeluk lehernya, dan yang lain meremas rambutnya. Aku membungkuk seolah-olah akan menciumnya dan ia pun bersandar ke depan juga.

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N :** Eng ing eng... apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya #ketawa evil  
Oh ya Ada yang bisa menebak berita apa yang tersebar? Nanti mengenai berita itu dan isinya akan aku jelaskan di chap selanjutnya. Jadi stay tuned terus ya... xixixi XD #plak

Fiuuh akirnya aku berhasil mengupdate fic ini. Maaf bagi yang udah menunggu kelanjutan fic ini *emang ada yang nunggu? #Reader berkicau*. Aku terkena WB, dan tak tahu apa yang harus kutulis. Dan beginilah hasilnya. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan, tapi semoga saja reader masih suka dan masih mau membaca dan mereview fic ini?

Makasih buat yang udah baca. Boleh minta REVIEW? Agar author semangat melanjutkan fic ini. Seperti sekarang ini, walaupun dengan kesibukan yang menumpuk dan terjangkitnya author oleh penyakit WB, tapi aku tetap berusaha untuk melanjutkan fic ini khusus untuk reviewer, favoriter, follower, dan para reader sekalian *curcol* Berkat dukungan, semangat dan review kalian aku terus berusaha sekuat tenaga menentang badai dan aral yang melintang untuk melanjutkan fic ini *lebay mode : on* #plak XD

Intinya REVIEW yak... XD. Fave dan follow juga kalau bisa... eheheh XD

Maaf untuk segala kekurangan yang ada di fic ini. Saran dan kritik selalu diterima, agar fic ini bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi ke depannya. Terakhir makasih Alice untuk idenya yang kupakai. You rock!

Oh ya, makasih juga yang udah review, fave, dan follow ficku yang lain Unexpected Situation, Never Meant, dan The Hidden Truth a.k.a Kebenaran yang disembunyikan (judul lama). Aku usahakan secepatnya melanjutkan fic-fic tersebut. Maaf karena terlalu banyak ngutang... ehehehe XD

.

.

Balasan review yang punya akun aku PM, yang gak punya aku balas disini.

**D.M. Nela Chan :** Menarik? Makasih ya Nela Chan :D moga kamu tetap suka fic ini, mau membaca dan mereview lagi XD... Hehee maaf kalau kurang panjang, kalau sekarang udah panjangkah? Maaf juga ya, sekarang updatenya malah lebih lama dari kemarin, aku terkena WB *curcol* Moga untuk chap selanjutnya aku bisa lebih cepet updatenya... Kalau penasaran baca terus ya sampe tamat #nyengir. Makasih untuk reviewnya, mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

**putims :** Kece? makasih ya putims :D moga kamu tetap suka fic ini, mau membaca dan mereview lagi XD udah dilanjut nih,, gimana chap ini? Makasih reviewnya. Mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

**Kebab :** hehehe kenapa rayuannya? XD keren? makasih ya Kebab :D moga kamu tetap suka fic ini, mau membaca dan mereview lagi XD... udah update nih, maaf ya gak kilat, aku terkena WB *curcol* Makasih reviewnya. Mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

**hikari rhechen :** ehehehe... aku gak tau akan ada lemon atau gak,, gimana nanti ja deh #plak.. Makasih reviewnya hikari. Mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

**Key :** makasih ya key :D aku seneng kalau kamu suka :)) ehehehe iya, Draco nya ampe gak berkutik.. Sekarang gimana nih? lebih tegang kah bacanya? ehehehe :P iya, aku juga gak nyangka ternyata Mione juga bisa nakal ya... Ckckck Mione Mione sekarang ketahuan jiwa nakalmu yang sesungguhnya (hei lo kan yang buat gw kaya gitu #Hermione protes ke author. Author bekep Hermione karena terus mencak-mencak #plak XD). Udah diupdate nih, maaf ya lama... aku terkena WB *curcol* Makasih reviewnya. Mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

**unknown :** Owh... lumayan lama juga ya,, moga fic ini bisa membuatmu betah di fanfic dramione ini... ehehehe XD udah dilanjut nih... makasih ya reviewnya.. mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

.

Makasih untuk reviewnya. Bagi yang punya akun, aku balas lewat PM... Makasih ya :D Author amat sangat senang dan menghargai review kalian, membuatku tambah semangat nulis. Thanks Guys... Love you all... Big hugs for you all :D

Salam hangat,

~Ladyusa


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N :** Pertama aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para _reader _yang telah me_review, favorite, _dan _follow _cerita ini #tabur bunga. Tanpa kalian aku tak akan bisa melanjutkan fic ini. _Love you all. Big hugs and kiss for you all_ :D cup cup cup cup cup... #reader pingsan.

**Disclaimer :** _I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, J.K. Rowling does. I never take any profits from making this fics._*Sok Inggris padahal mah payah*

**Timeline :** Tahun ke tujuh Hogwarts. Si Kepala Lenang K.O. oleh si bocah ingusan berkacamata ("Hei, gw bukan bocah ingusan." Harry mencak-mencak ke author / Author mengangkat alis. "Masalah buat Lo?" / Harry nyungsep.)  
Profesor nyentrik dengan janggut yang menggetarkan dunia akhirat #eh... dan si tampan tukang pensil (usil woi usil! Fred tereak pake toa) masih sehat wal'afiat karena apa ya... yah, mau ja #gubrak

**Genre :** Romance/ Humor

**Rated :** T semi M, dan entahlah akan dinaikan atau tidak, tergantung mood Author #dor

**Warning : **OOC, miss typo(s) yang bandel, EYD tak beraturan, garink kriyuk kriyuk enaaak

**Note : **Chapter ini akan mengambil sudut pandang Si Berang-berang dan Si Musang yang gak pernah akur... Ckckck. Yang terkenal dengan julukan SongBong, Si Songong dan Si Sombong #author dikeroyok Hermione dan Draco, dan dengan kekuatan ngamuk no jutsu, Author berhasil menendang mereka hingga nyangkut di Hutan Terlarang Hogwarts. #Author ketawa iblis.

"..." menandakan dialog.

'...' menandakan pembicaraan dalam pikiran.

.

.

Dengan berlenggak-lenggok yang kubuat seseksi mungkin, aku menghampirinya. Terlihat ia mengamatiku dengan bola mata yang hampir menghitam. Setelah berada di hadapannya, tanpa ragu-ragu aku duduk di pangkuannya, tanganku yang satu memeluk lehernya, dan yang lain meremas rambutnya. Aku membungkuk seolah-olah akan menciumnya dan ia pun bersandar ke depan juga.

.

.

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Seduction Games © Ladyusa

Chapter 4

.

.

Ketika bibir kami hampir bertemu, aku menjauh dan melompat dari pangkuannya. "Ronde kedua, Hermione," ujarku puas. "Malfoy, kau harus berusaha lebih baik lagi. Sejauh ini aku telah memenangkan dua babak," lanjutku dengan senyum sangat lebar.

Kulihat tubuhnya kaku, mata abu-abunya gelap nyaris hitam. Aku meneguk ludah. Mungkin aku keterlaluan? Jantungku berdebar melihat ekspresinya. Oh, tidak! Tampaknya Malfoy akan meledak. Aku harus pergi sejauh mungkin darinya.

Dengan cepat aku berbalik dan hendak berlari menuju lubang lukisan, tapi jari-jari pucat meraih pergelangan tanganku dan menahanku di tempatku berdiri. Ia memutar badanku hingga aku berhadapan dengannya, dan selebihnya terjadi begitu cepat. Dia mendorongku ke sofa hijau empuk lalu menindihku. Mata coklatku terhanyut dalam mata abu-abunya yang gelap, dan sebelum aku tahu apa yang terjadi, ia telah melumat bibirku.

Tunggu! Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa tubuhku bagaikan terkena aliran listrik? Apakah Malfoy menyetrumku? Oh tidak! Aku akan mati. Mataku berkunang-kunang, kepalaku pusing, badanku lemas, kakiku meleleh bagaikan _ice cream_ yang mencair. Malfoy hendak membunuhku. Seseorang tolong bantu aku!

'Kau tahu, responmu terlalu berlebihan,' suara seseorang menembus alam bawah sadarku yang sedang panik.

'Hei, kau siapa?' tanyaku samar-samar, masih terhanyut dalam sensasi mematikan yang diciptakan Malfoy. Apakah suara itu malaikat pencabut nyawa? Apakah Malfoy berhasil membunuhku? Demi kepala seluncuran Voldemort, aku tidak ingin mati!

'Ck, ck, ck... aku ini kau bodoh,' terdengar jawaban suara tersebut, membuatku kesal karena dikatakan bodoh. Hei, aku penyihir paling jenius sejagat raya, tak ada yang boleh menghinaku bodoh.

'Hei, aku tidak bodoh,' bentakku. 'Tunggu, aku? Kau adalah aku?' tanyaku linglung, tentu saja akibat sensasi kematian yang diciptakan Si _Ferret_ Slytherin.

Kudengar suara tersebut menghela napas. 'Malfoy bukannya membunuhmu bodoh, tapi sedang menciummu.'

'Sudah kukatakan aku tidak bodoh,' ujarku kesal. 'Tunggu! Malfoy menciumku?' Aku terbelalak, membuka mataku dan melihat mata Malfoy terpejam. Sesuatu yang kenyal masih terasa di bibirku, mencoba menerobos bibirku yang terkatup ratap. Demi kepala lenang Voldemort, Malfoy menciumku. Malfoy benar-benar menciumku. Malfoy menciumku. Demi Tuhaaaaaan!

_Stop!_ tingkahku sangat _un_-Hermione.

Entah setan apa yang merasukiku. Aku terhanyut dalam ciumannya. Ya, Hermione Granger terhanyut ciuman dari Draco Malfoy. Ia menggigit bibirku dan tanpa sadar aku membuka mulutku, memberikannya akses untuk mengeksplorasi mulutku. Lidah Malfoy segera menyeruak ke dalam mulutku dan menelusuri satu per satu gigiku. Lalu lidahnya menemukan lidahku, dan selama beberapa saat kami berduel lidah.

Tiba-tiba saja dadaku sesak. Apa yang terjadi? Apa Malfoy memang berniat menghabisiku? Mungkin ia meminumkan racun lewat bibirnya ke dalam mulutku. Tapi jika seperti itu, bukankah dia juga akan mati? Mirip dengan cerita Romeo Juliet?

Belum sempat aku menganalisis keadaan, Malfoy melepaskan pagutannya, membuatku terengah-engah. Dengan rakus aku mereguk udara, mengisi paru-paruku yang kempis. _Well_, kukira aku memang sedang bodoh, tentu saja dadaku sesak. Dan itu bukan karena racun, tapi karena kehabisan pasokan oksigen akibat dari ciuman Malfoy yang menggelora menggetarkan jiwa.

_Bloody_ Voldy, aku mengakui ciuman Malfoy menggelora. Dan aku membalas ciumannya. Demi Voldemort goyang itik, aku tak percaya ini. Baru saja hendak kubuka mulutku, ia telah mendahuluiku berkata dengan napas terengah-engah, "Tampaknya aku memenangkan ronde ketiga." Ia menyeringai seraya mengangkat alisnya.

Aku tak percaya! Ia menciumku hanya untuk menuntaskan misi rayuannya. Oh, aku akan membunuhnya. Akan kukutuk dia dengan kutukan Cruciatus dipadukan dengan Sectumsempra, yang akan membuatnya menderita siksaan amat sangat pedih hingga bisa membuat rambut Snape bergelombang. Setelah itu, akan kuakhiri hidupnya dengan kutukan mematikan Avada Kedavra. Lalu, aku akan memutilasinya dan kuserahkan mayatnya yang terpotong-potong kepada Buckbeack untuk dijadikan santapannya. Bucbeack pasti akan sangat senang, dan aku akan tertawa layaknya Si Rambut Kriwil Bellatrix. Kuyakin rambut Voldemort akan tumbuh panjang seperti Rapunzel, jika mengetahui rencana jahatku.

Hei, entah mengapa sekarang aku membayangkan Voldemort mengepang rambut panjangnya, seraya berkata dengan suara mendayu, "Ohhh... Aku sedang menunggu Pangeranku."

Ok, aku keluar jalur.

Kulihat Malfoy masih menatapku dengan seringainya yang semakin lebar, membuatku semakin murka. Demi rambut lepek Snape yang tak pernah dikeramas bertahun-tahun, apakah Malfoy tak merasa bersalah sedikit pun?

"Ka—" Aku tak bisa melanjutkan ucapanku, karena kurasakan sesuatu menggerayangi tubuhku. Dan itu adalah tangan Si Pirang. Mataku terbelalak. Berani-beraninya Malfoy menyentuhku. Dasar musang albino! Dengan uap yang mengepul dari semua lubang di bagian tubuhku, aku membuka mulutku hendak —kuharap— menyemburkan api naga, tapi nyatanya hanya bisa menyemburkan kata-kata tajam yang akan membuat gendang telinga Si Pervert Slytherin tersebut pecah.

"Hermione," suara seseorang lagi-lagi mendahuluiku. Tunggu, suara itu...

"Maaf 'Mione, kami masuk tanpa permisi. Tapi ka—"

Mataku terbelalak saat menyadari siapa yang berbicara. Suara itu bukanlah suara Draco Malfoy. Aku menoleh mendapati sahabatku —Harry dan Ron— menganga menatap kami —aku dan Malfoy. Oh tidak! Mereka pasti salah paham. Lihatlah posisi kami sekarang. Tubuh Malfoy sedang menindihku dan tangannya menyusup ke dalam pakaianku. Napas kami terengah-engah, dan yang paling buruk aku hanya mengenakan _lingerie_ku. Demi janggut Dumbledore yang bergoyang, mengapa ini semua terjadi padaku?

"Apa-apaan ini?" Ron berseru berang. Ia menatap kami dengan mata menyipit marah, aku hampir bisa melihat tanduk yang muncul di kepalanya. Sedangkan Harry hanya melengos.

Aku segera mendorong tubuh Malfoy, dan bangkit berdiri. "Ron, Harry, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku." aku beranjak menghampiri mereka, namun berhenti saat melihat mereka membuang muka. Tidak, sebenarnya Harry yang membuang muka, sedangkan Ron menatapku dengan muka memerah cerah.

"Hermione, ap-apa-mengapa kaupakai pakaian seperti itu?" ujar Harry terbata-bata. Aku menunduk menatap pakaianku, dan menjerit sekuat-kuatnya, "Aaaargh..." Aku sampai lupa bahwa aku masih mengenakan _lingerie_ku. Dengan sigap kucari sesuatu untuk menutupi tubuhku. Untunglah Malfoy dengan —aku enggan mengatakannya— baik hati meminjamkan jubahnya padaku. Aku segera memakai jubah hitam berlambang ular Slytherin yang —mau tak mau kuakui— sangat harum. Apakah tubuh Malfoy memang seharum ini?

"Hei, kenapa kau harus malu pada kami? Sedangkan sejak tadi Si _Ferret_ itu melihatnya," tanya Ron berang.

"Aku..." Oh, apa yang harus kukatakan? Kukira aku harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya. "Ak—"

"Sudahlah," potong Ron masih dengan wajahnya yang merah bagaikan wajah Snape ketika mengetahui rambutnya berwarna pink. "Berarti gosip itu benar. Kukira itu hanya isapan jempol belaka," lanjutnya tajam.

"Ron, itu tidak—"

"Harry, ayo kita pergi. Kita tak ingin mengganggu mereka kan?" sela Ron lagi. Lalu Ron berbalik dan kembali ke dalam kamarku, sedangkan Harry hanya nyengir menatapku.

"Hei Mione, maaf kami telah mengganggu," ujarnya menyeringai, membuatku menganga. Ap-apa?

"Kau tahu, jika kalian ingin melakukan ehm-itu-ehm lebih baik kalian melakukannya di kamar. Dan jangan lupa kunci pintu dan jendela, agar tak ada yang mengganggu kalian," lanjut Harry masih nyengir. Lalu ia berbalik, meninggalkanku tergagap-gagap tak bisa membentuk kata-kata. Ap-apakah Harry menyangka aku dan Malfoy...

"Oh ya," Harry berbalik kembali saat ia mencapai ambang pintu. "Jangan lupa gunakan perlindungan. Kalian tak mau bukan Little Malfoy lahir terlalu cepat." Ia mengedipkan mata lalu menghilang di balik pintu, meninggalkanku mematung dengan wajah tampak seperti kepiting rebus.

"Harry, kau salah paham," aku berteriak, mengejarnya. Saat mencapai kamarku, Harry telah pergi. Jendela kamarku terbuka lebar. Rupanya Harry dan Ron naik sapu terbang —seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan ketika mengunjungiku secara mendadak.

Dengan lunglai aku kembali menuju Ruang Rekreasi, dan mendapati Malfoy sedang menyeringai sangat lebar, membuatku menggeram kesal.

"Kau puas sekarang, Malfoy?" bentakku, melotot padanya.

"Ha ha ha ha ha..." Ia tertawa, membuatku semakin kesal. Aku tak percaya. Berani-beraninya ia tertawa setelah mempermalukanku. Sekarang kedua sahabatku akan percaya gosip tersebut.

"Silakan tertawa sesuka hatimu, Malfoy," aku menggeram. "Setelah kau puas dengan menyebarkan gosip murahan, dan sekarang kau puas bukan telah mempermalukanku di depan kedua sahabat baikku?"

Seketika ia berhenti tertawa dan memandangku bingung. "Gosip?" tanyanya, aku memutar bola mataku. "Gosip apa, Granger?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Malfoy," geramku, kehabisan kesabaran. "Hei, Hermione Si Kutu Buku yang jarang terlihat bersama seorang pria, sekarang tergila-gila pada Draco Malfoy. Bahkan ia rela memohon-mohon pada Ginny untuk memberitahunya bagaimana merayu pria agar bisa menaklukan hati Sang Casanova Hogwarts tersebut," ucapku dalam satu tarikan napas, mengulang gosip yang beredar di Hogwarts.

Aku menarik napas untuk mengontrol emosiku yang siap meledak. "Dan kau tahu Malfoy, yang lebih parah adalah aku dituduh menjual diriku padamu agar kau bersedia menerimaku. Dan aku bersujud memohon-mohon padamu agar kau mau bersamaku, walaupun aku hanyalah seorang Darah Lumpur," selesaiku dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Hei, aku tak pernah menyebarkan gosip tersebut," Malfoy membantah dengan tampang _innocent_. Apa dia pikir dengan ekspresi itu, aku akan mempercayainya. Sampai Rambut Snape menjadi keriting pun aku tidak akan percaya ular licik seperti dirinya.

"Kau tak bisa membohongiku, Malfoy," geramku marah. "Aku tak percaya, kau menggunakan cara licik seperti itu. Oh, tapi seharusnya aku tak perlu terkejut, mengingat kau adalah Si Ular Licik Slytherin," aku berkata menyindir.

Malfoy menggeram. "Dengar Granger, aku tak pernah menyebarkan gosip tersebut," ucapnya dengan nada dingin. "Mungkin kau mengira aku adalah ular licik yang tak punya perasaan, namun kau salah," lanjutnya, menatapku dengan pandangan dingin yang bisa membekukan tulang-tulangku.

Sejujurnya aku mengkeret di bawah tatapannya. Namun bukan Hermione namanya, jika aku takut pada Malfoy. Dengan mengangkat dagu angkuh, aku berkata dengan nada yang lebih dingin dari es di kutub utara, "Aku tak percaya kau, Malfoy." Dengan itu, aku berbalik dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarku.

"Dan satu lagi, kau telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku," ucapku dingin saat mencapai ambang pintu, lalu membanting pintu kamarku.

.

**Draco POV**

Aku tak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi padaku. Demi Si Kepala Licin bangkit dari kubur, Mengapa aku harus merasa bersalah? Aku tak menyebarkan gosip tersebut. Tak pernah terpikir olehku untuk menjelekkan Granger di seantero Hogwarts. Aku tak tahu, siapa yang telah menyebarkan gosip itu. Apa mungkin Theo atau Blaise? Hanya mereka yang tahu mengenai taruhan ini. Mungkin aku harus bertanya pada mereka.

Tapi tadi Granger bilang, ia rela memohon-mohon pada Ginny memberitahunya cara untuk merayuku. Hei, aku tak pernah tahu mengenai hal itu. Tentu saja itu artinya bukan aku yang menyebarkan gosip tersebut. Sekarang aku tahu, cara agar Granger mempercayaiku.

Tapi bagaimana dengan ciuman itu? Apakah itu memang ciuman pertamanya? Kuakui ada rasa puas dan senang dalam hatiku saat tahu hal itu. Walaupun ada sedikit rasa bersalah. Tapi kau tahu, aku adalah seorang pria normal yang memiliki hormon. Seharusnya aku tak perlu merasa bersalah. Itu semua adalah salah Granger. Ia telah merayuku, yang membuat semua akal sehatku terbang melayang digantikan oleh suntikan hormon priaku yang tak bisa kukontrol. Jadi, itu salahnya kan?

Teringat kembali rasa bibirnya yang manis dan memabukkan, yang membuatku gila. Aku tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Biasanya di depan seorang wanita, aku bisa mengontrol diriku. Aku bisa memakai logika dan tak pernah kehilangan kendali. Tapi mengapa ketika di hadapannya, seluruh otakku hanya berpusat pada dirinya. Apalagi setelah mencium bibirnya yang manis, tak bisa lagi kukendalikan diriku. Yang ada di pikiranku hanya rasa manis bibirnya, dan ciumannya yang sangat memabukkan.

Apa yang terjadi padaku? Apakah mungkin...

Tidak, tidak... Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Granger secepat ini. Aku hanya kehilangan kontrol saja. Setiap laki-laki pasti akan berbuat hal yang sama saat berada di posisiku. Tak ada hubungannya dengan suka atau tidak suka. Ya, benar. Sekarang aku harus menyerang balik. Harus kupikirkan rayuan yang akan membuatnya bertekuk lutut di hadapanku. Saatnya membaca buku kembali. Buku Seratus Satu Cara Menaklukan Penyihir Wanita dalam Sekejap.

.

**Hermione POV**

Bibirku kesemutan...

Terbayang kembali memori ciuman dengan Malfoy. Kuakui ciuman yang sangat memabukkan. Pikiran sehatku melayang saat ia melumat bibirku. Aku bagaikan terbang melayang di atas awan. Tak pernah kurasakan perasaan seperti ini.

Tidak, aku tak boleh berpikir seperti itu. Seharusnya aku marah, karena ia menciumku tanpa izin. Apalagi alasannya menciumku adalah untuk menuntaskan misinya. Dan jangan lupa, ia telah menyebarkan gosip menjijikkan di Hogwarts hingga semua orang mengira aku adalah wanita murahan. Aku harus balas dendam. Harus kupikirkan rayuan yang lebih cetar membahana, menggetarkan jagat raya untuk membalasnya. Dengan pikiran itu, aku terlelap ke dunia mimpi.

000

Suara alarmku merembes ke dalam mimpi indahku. Mimpi dimana aku menyiksa Malfoy dan tertawa gila di atasnya. Dalam mimpi itu, aku telah berhasil membuat rambut Malfoy menjadi keriting dan berwarna pink. Pakaiannya telah kuganti dengan gaun berwarna merah muda yang memiliki renda-renda menjijikkan. Di atas kepalanya terpasang topi berhiaskan bulu ayam juga berwarna pink yang menjulang tinggi. Dan telah kupakaikan _stocking_ serta sepatu _high heels_ berwarna merah jambu. Aku tertawa melihat penampilannya.

Tak hanya itu, dia pun menari dengan lenggak-lenggok mirip wanita penggoda, seraya berkata dengan suara mendayu-dayu, "Aku si penggoda... Seksi... energik... paling seksi... aku yang seksi... seksi... seksi..."

Namun berkat jam alarm sialan, aku harus meninggalkan mimpi indahku. Dengan malas kubuka mata dan meraba nakas tempat tidur. Tanganku menyentuh sesuatu, membuatku membuka mata lebih lebar. Dengan tergesa, aku duduk dan melihat sebuah bingkisan berwarna merah muda di nakas tempat tidurku. Melihat warna pink, membuatku teringat mimpiku tadi. Tanpa bisa kutahan, aku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Andai saja hal itu nyata terjadi, aku akan tertawa puas bahkan tawa Si Psiko Kriwil pun akan kalah olehku.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku teringat Harry dan Ron. Mungkin Harry tidak marah padaku, tapi berbeda dengan Ron. Aku yakin, Ron tak akan mau bicara denganku lagi. Aku harus memikirkan cara untuk berbaikan dengan sahabatku, dan meredakan gosip murahan tersebut.

Mataku melirik kembali paket tersebut. Siapa yang mengirimku bingkisan ini?

Dengan ragu, aku mengambilnya dan merobek bungkus paket tersebut. Terlihatlah kotak berwarna pastel. Kubuka kotak tersebut, dan menemukan sesuatu yang sangat indah. Sebuah kristal berbentuk sepasang kekasih yang tengah berpelukan. Saat aku mengangkatnya, kristal tersebut bercahaya, berpendar indah.

Aku menaruhnya di nakas tempat tidurku, terus memperhatikan kristal tersebut yang masih mengeluarkan cahaya indah. Tiba-tiba si pria memisahkan diri dan berlutut di hadapan si wanita, bagaikan seseorang yang sedang melamar kekasihnya. Lalu terdengar simfoni yang indah. Selama beberapa saat aku terhanyut dalam melodi yang lembut tersebut, hingga terdengar suara seseorang yang familiar.

"'Mione, kau adalah rembulan, bintang, dan matahari yang selalu menerangi hari-hariku. Cahayamu tak pernah padam di hatiku. Kau telah memberikan segalanya yang kubutuhkan. Duniaku hanya berpusat padamu. Senyumanmu, tawamu, kecerewetanmu, bahkan kekeraskepalaanmu selalu terbayang di pikiranku. Apa kau bersedia menjadi bidadari di hatiku?"

Jantungku berdebar kencang. Aku tahu suara itu...

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N :** Eng ing eng... suara siapa itu?

Maaf ya chap ini juga pendek. Sejujurnya aku bingung harus menulis apa, aku sedang galau tingkat akut #dor. Jadi, beginilah hasilnya. Maaf ya kalau kurang memuaskan. Tapi semoga saja kalian masih mau membaca dan mereview fic ini.

Oh ya aku belum tahu sampe berapa chapter fanfic ini. Tergantung _mood_ku #gubrak. Dan seperti biasa aku minta maaf untuk segala kekurangan yang ada di fic ini. Kritik dan saran selalu diterima untuk perbaikan ke depannya.

Makasih buat yang udah baca. Boleh donk minta REVIEW. Agar aku bisa semangat melanjutkan fic ini. Review itu bahan bakar semangat author loh untuk melanjutkan fic... Selain itu, agar aku tahu siapa saja yang sudah membaca fic ku... Review yak para reader sekalian.. XD fave dan follow juga kalau bisa... ehehehe XD

Btw maaf ya aku tak sempat membalas review. Mungkin balasannya di chap selanjutnya... Makasih loh ya bagi yang mereview. Author amat sangat teramat sangat senang sekali.

_Thanks guys. Love you all. Big hugs for you all. You rocks, guys!_ Demi Tuhaaaaaaaaaan! XD

Salam hangat

~Ladyusa


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N :**

Penghargaan sebesar-besarnya untuk **Kebab, PL Therito, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Nalula zurachan, caca, Rirrin dhika, Miss Anonymous, Vermthy, YangPentingReview, herianiyulia, XD, Minri, Ms. Loony Lovegood, HeyKickey, gembokkunci47, X-Mionez, Nice Reviewer, serenashield, Hermione's fans, leesoel, luvusamamo, Melia Tsuzumi Taoru, dei-enjel, Selena Hallucigenia, dan Guest (Ryo?)**. Makasih ya Reviewnya. Tanpa kalian aku tak akan semangat melanjutkan fic ini. Makasih juga untuk reader yang telah memfavorite dan follow fic ini. Tak lupa juga kepada Silent Reader. Love_ you all. Big hugs and kiss for you all_ :D cup cup cup cup cup... #_reader_ pingsan.

**Disclaimer :** Semua orang tahu Harry Potter punyaku #dikeroyok masal. Ok, ok punyanya tante J.K Rowling yang keren badai. Tak ada keuntungan apapun yang aku dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfic ini. Hanya kesenangan dan kebahagiaan yang kuperoleh saat banyak yang mereview hingga air mata bercucuran deras karena saking terharunya *lebay*_  
_

**Timeline :** Tahun ke tujuh Hogwarts. Si Hidung mancung—tapi ke dalam K.O. oleh si bocah berkacamata culun ("Hei, gw gak culun. Gw itu cowok keren, ganteng, menarik, tercetar membahana dunia akhirat. #Harry jadi OOC parah/ author pingsan/ Hei, thor bukannya di fic ini hampir semua karakter OOC ya? *Harry gelindingin author* / author masih pingsan)  
Profesor nyentrik dengan janggut bergoyang #eh ... dan si tampan tukang ngupil (usil woi usil! jauh kali usil ma ngupil *Fred mencak-mencak ke author/ author bangun dari pingsan lalu peluk (?) Fred, kemudian pingsan lagi 2 hari) masih sehat wal'afiat karena apa ya ... yah, mau aja #gubrak

**Genre :** Romance/ Humor

**Rated :** T semi M, dan entahlah akan dinaikan atau tidak, tergantung _mood_ Author #dor

**Warning : **OOC, miss typo(s) yang bandel, EYD tak beraturan, jasjus eh jayus, garink kriyuk kriyuk enaaak

**Note : **Chapter ini akan mengambil sudut pandang si Rambut Semak yang gak banget #woooi apa maksud lo ngomong kaya gitu? *Hermione mencak-mencak*/ author diam/ Hermione tereak-tereak gaje karena omongannya gak digubris ma author/ Author bekep Hermione lalu dibuang ke danau hitam, kemudian digiring ke Hogwarts sebelum dimakan cumi-cumi raksasa. Setelah itu dipaksa syuting film Seduction Games tanpa dibayar sepeser pun/ Hermione nangis mutiara. Mutiaranya dikumpulin oleh author untuk dijual, lalu Hermione disiksa lagi agar da— *author dibekep karena kebanyakan ngomong gaje, lalu dibuang ke RSJ* #Hermione ketawa setan.

Oh ya btw mau numpang iklan dan promosi. Aku baru buat facebook dan twitter, add dan follow ya... XD nanti aku confirm dan follback... :D

Twitter : Ladyusa_shield

Facebook : Ladyusa Shield

Tengkyuuuuuuuu XD

.

.

Aku menaruhnya di nakas tempat tidurku, terus memperhatikan kristal tersebut yang masih mengeluarkan cahaya indah. Tiba-tiba si pria memisahkan diri dan berlutut di hadapan si wanita, bagaikan seseorang yang sedang melamar kekasihnya. Lalu terdengar simfoni yang indah. Selama beberapa saat aku terhanyut dalam melodi yang lembut tersebut, hingga terdengar suara seseorang yang familiar.

"'Mione, kau adalah rembulan, bintang, dan matahari yang selalu menerangi hari-hariku. Cahayamu tak pernah padam di hatiku. Kau adalah segalanya yang kubutuhkan. Duniaku hanya berpusat padamu. Senyumanmu, tawamu, kecerewetanmu, bahkan kekeraskepalaanmu selalu terbayang di pikiranku. Apa kau bersedia menjadi bidadari di hatiku?"

Jantungku berdebar kencang. Aku tahu suara itu...

.

.

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Seduction Games © Ladyusa

Chapter 4

.

.

Suara itu adalah suara Draco Malfoy...

Dengan cepat kepalaku menoleh ke arah pintu kamarku, namun pintu masih tertutup rapat. Aku sangat yakin Malfoy ada di dalam kamarku, suaranya sangat jelas terdengar. Atau mungkinkah ia berada di balik pintu?

Dengan berjingkat-jingkat sepelan mungkin, aku beranjak menuju pintu. Kelakuanku bagaikan seseorang yang akan mengintip pasangan yang sedang bercumbu mesra, atau ketika memata-matai Voldemort Gothik—Voldemort Goyang Itik.

Hati-hati aku mengintip melalui lubang kunci, namun tak ada apa-apa. Mungkinkah Malfoy telah kembali ke kamarnya setelah mengutarakan perasaannya—yang kuyakin adalah palsu? Aku tahu Malfoy mencoba merayuku dengan kata-kata manisnya, berharap bisa membuatku tersanjung dan bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. _Sorry sorry jack_, aku bukan wanita yang akan mudah termakan oleh rayuan gombalnya. Yah, walaupun kuakui hal itu sangat romantis, namun jika ucapan manis tersebut keluar dari bibir Malfoy, aku tak akan pernah percaya. Kecuali Malfoy bersedia goyang itik—dengan memakai kostum yang sama dalam mimpiku—di hadapan seluruh penghuni Hogwarts, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya.

Perlahan kubuka sedikit pintu kamarku dan mengintip keluar, tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Malfoy. Ruang Rekreasi pun masih lengang. Kubuka pintu kamarku lebih lebar dan melongokkan kepalaku keluar. Aku menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun tak ada apa-apa. Batang hidung si Pucat itu tak terlihat di mana pun.

Akhirnya kututup pintu dan kembali duduk di ranjangku. Tadi mengapa terdengar suara Malfoy? Mungkinkah ia berada di kamar ini, bersembunyi di suatu tempat? Dengan cepat kuperiksa seluruh pelosok kamar. Aku memeriksa lemariku, kolong tempat tidurku, bahkan koperku, namun hasilnya nihil.

Aku terdiam merenungi fenomena aneh ini. Andaikan ada Shinichi Kudo, mungkin aku bisa meminta pertolongannya untuk menyelidiki kasus yang tak biasa ini. Andaikan saja tokoh kartun dunia Muggle tersebut nyata, aku akan memohon-mohon untuk menjadi pacarnya.

Ok, itu tak ada hubungannya.

Aku mencoba memprediksi kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi. Mungkinkah ia ber-_Apparate_ ke kamarnya? Tapi itu tak mungkin, di Hogwats tak bisa ber-_Apparate_, kecuali jika kau adalah Dumbledore yang memiliki janggut tercetar. Kemungkinan kedua, ia berlari ke kamarnya. Tapi jika itu yang terjadi, aku yakin akan mendengar suara langkah kakinya. Atau mungkinkah Malfoy sudah dibungkus? Itu lebih ngaco.

Aaaaarrrrrgh ... Demi kepala pitak Voldemort, mengapa sulit sekali menemukan jawabannya. _Hello_, aku Nona Tahu Segala, penyihir paling jenius sepanjang massa, tercetar membahana badai, menggetarkan jagat raya, melintasi khatulistiwa hingga dunia akhirat.

Ok, aku tahu ucapanku sangat narsis dan lebay. Tak perlu kau muntah. Lebih baik kita goyang itik rame-rame.

Aku keluar jalur.

Eh, ngomong-ngomong dibungkus, aku jadi membayangkan jika Malfoy dibungkus? Bagaimana bentuknya ya? Hahaha ... lucu sekali sepertinya.

Setelah puas tertawa bak si Rambut Kriwil, mata coklatku melirik kristal yang berada di nakas tempat tidurku. Kristal tersebut sudah tak bercahaya, sepasang kekasih itu pun telah berpelukan kembali. Perlahan kuulurkan tangan, menyentuh kristal tersebut. Kristal itu bercahaya kembali, berpendar indah. Terdengar kembali melodi yang merdu, lalu kekasih itu memisahkan diri dan si pria berlutut di hadapan wanita. Dan ... terdengar kembali suara Malfoy dengan ucapan yang juga sama.

"'_Mione, kau adalah rembulan, bintang, dan matahari yang selalu menerangi hari-hariku. Cahayamu tak pernah padam di hatiku. Kau adalah segalanya yang kubutuhkan. Duniaku hanya berpusat padamu. Senyumanmu, tawamu, kecerewetanmu, bahkan kekeraskepalaanmu selalu terbayang di benakku. Apa kau bersedia menjadi bidadari di hatiku?"_

Dengan cepat kuangkat kristal itu. Dugaanku benar, suara itu berasal dari kristal tersebut. Segera kuambil kotak paket, dan disana terdapat sebuah catatan yang bertuliskan,

_Tak seindah dirimu _My Princess_ 'Mione_

Your Prince_ : Draco Malfoy_

Aaaaargh ... Demi Snape goyang duyung, sialan _Ferret_ itu! Seharusnya aku curiga bingkisan ini darinya. Padahal aku berharap hadiah tersebut dari pengagum rahasiaku, lalu ia akan mengutarakan perasaannya padaku di bawah indahnya langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Setelah itu, aku akan bergoyang duyung bersama Snape untuk merayakannya.

Ngomong-ngomong goyang duyung, mengapa aku malah membayangkan Snape menjadi putri duyung. Snape dengan rambut panjangnya, menggoyang-goyangkan ekor duyungnya dalam air sambil bernyanyi, 'Lalala ... lilili ... aku ikan duyung yang paling cantik dan seksi ... aku cantik ... aku seksi ... yang cantik ... yang seksi ... cantik ... seksi ... seksi ... seksi...'

Aku keluar jalur lagi.

Yang jelas harus kupikirkan rayuan yang lebih badai untuk mengalahkan _Ferret_ itu. Kukira aku punya rencana.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera keluar kamar menuju kamar si Pirang. Setelah berada di depan pintu kamarnya, keraguanku muncul, namun aku halau jauh-jauh. Bukan Gryffindor namanya jika takut menghadapi Ular Slytherin. Dengan tekad sebesar gunung dan seluas samudera, perlahan kuputar kenop pintu, terkunci. Kuayunkan tongkatku dan bergumam pelan, "Alohomora."

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan kamar si _Ferret _yang harus kuakui tergolong rapi untuk kamar seorang laki-laki. Tak seperti kamarku yang didominasi warna merah dan emas, kamar Malfoy seluruhnya berwarna hijau dengan perak sebagai coraknya. Dinding, karpet, gorden, seprai tempat tidur, sofa, lemari, meja, semuanya berwarna hijau. Aku heran, mengapa tak sekalian saja ia cat rambut ubanannya dengan warna hijau? Nyentrik sepertinya, tapi kukira warna pink lebih cocok untuknya, apalagi jika rambut Malfoy menjadi panjang dan bergelombang. Seksi.

Terlihat Malfoy masih terlelap di ranjangnya, selimut hijau menyelimuti seluruh badannya, hanya kepalanya yang menyembul keluar. Kulangkahkan kaki mendekati tempat tidur _Ferret_ itu. Saat berada di samping tempat tidurnya, tanpa sadar aku memperhatikan wajah damai pria berambut pirang tersebut. Aku tersenyum. Wajah si _Ferret _begitu polos, tak terdeteksi jejak dingin atau menyebalkan di wajah pucatnya. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, dan jika dilihat-lihat ia tampan juga.

Tunggu! apa kataku tadi? Apa aku berkata Malfoy tampan?

Aaaargh ... Demi sanggul Snape, apa yang merasuki pikiranku? Bisa-bisanya aku mengakui Malfoy tampan.

Aku menarik nafas untuk menenangkan diri. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melancarkan aksiku, sebelum ia terbangun. Perlahan aku berjongkok dan bergumam di telinganya dengan suara yang kubuat seseksi mungkin.

"Saatnya bangun, Drakie," ucapku mendesah, diakhiri dengan meniup telinganya.

Malfoy tak bergeming. Ia masih tertidur pulas. Sialan _Ferret_ ini! Apa ia tak mendengar suaraku? Mungkin ucapanku terlalu pelan?

Mau tak mau, harus kuulangi aksiku tadi. Aku menarik napas, bersiap-siap berjongkok kembali. Namun secara tiba-tiba sepasang tangan kekar memeluk pinggangku, membuatku terlempar ke atas dadanya. Aku menjerit kencang, "Aaaaargh..." Aku memukul Malfoy berkali-kali dengan kepalan tanganku. "Lepaskan aku, Malfoy. Kau _Pervert_, lepaskan aku," aku berteriak bagaikan orang gila.

Mata kelabu itu terbuka, menatap mata coklatku. "Shit Granger, tak bisakah kau diam," gerutunya tak senang.

"Lepaskan aku, Perveeeeeert!" teriakku lebih kencang, membuatnya mendelik kesal.

"Kau bisa membuatku tuli, Granger," umpatnya kesal.

"Aku tak peduli, lepaskan akuuuuuuuu."

Namun Malfoy tak mengendurkan pegangannya pada pinggangku. Ia malah mengencangkan cengkeramannya seraya menyeringai nakal. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menggigit bahu si Pirang, membuatnya tersentak hingga terlepas cengkeramannya di pinggangku. Dengan cepat aku melompat dari tempat tidur, menjauh darinya. Aku menempel di dinding dengan napas terengah-engah, memperhatikan Malfoy—yang tengah menggosok bahunya—dengan mata menyipit.

"Oh Granger, jika kau ingin bermain keras denganku, bukan seperti ini caranya," ucap pria bermata kelabu itu, masih menggosok bahunya. "Kau tinggal memintanya padaku, lalu kita akan memainkan permainan yang akan membuatmu berteriak penuh kenikmatan," lanjutnya, mata abu-abunya menatapku dengan kilatan menggoda.

Aku menganga mendengar ucapannya. Demi Voldemort dan kolor baunya, apa yang dipikirkan _Ferret_ gila itu? Ap-apakah hal itu ... yang ada di pikirannya...

"Dasar mesum!" teriakku, rona merah menjalari seluruh tubuhku.

Ia hanya menyeringai, lalu mengangkat alis. "Lagipula, mengapa kau ada di kamarku, Granger?"

Oh, shit ... aku lupa, seharusnya aku merayunya. Bagaimana ini? Kukira tak ada kata terlambat.

Aku berdehem, mempersiapkan diri. "Aku hanya ingin membangunkan Pangeranku," ucapku dengan nada menggoda. "Sekaligus ingin berterimakasih untuk hadiah yang sangat indah," lanjutku masih dengan suara pengapku—yang menurutku seksi. "Kau luar biasa, Drakie," selesai aku, menatapnya dengan mata genit.

Kulihat matanya berkilat penuh kemenangan. Ha, pikirnya aku telah jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya? _No way_!

Aku berlenggak-lenggok mendekatinya. "Dan aku ingin mengajakmu mandi bersamaku. Kau bisa menggosok punggungku, Drakie _Honey_," desahku saat berada di hadapannya, teringat ucapannya dulu.

Kulihat tubuhnya menegang, namun sedetik kemudian seringai predator terbentuk di bibirnya. "Oh, _Sweety_ 'Mione, aku memiliki pikiran yang lebih menyenangkan," ia berkata dengan nada menggoda. "Mungkin kita bisa melakukan lebih dari sekedar menggosok punggung?"

Ucapannya sukses membuatku menganga tak percaya. Mataku melebar, terkejut. Demi kolor Voldy yang kedodoran, untungnya tak sampai lepas. Ap-apa yang baru saja Malfoy katakan? Melihat mata kelabunya yang berkilat dan senyuman predatornya, membuatku takut. Aku bagaikan rusa di kandang serigala. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera berlari keluar sebelum serigala itu menerkamku.

Kubanting pintu kamarku. Dengan napas terengah-engah dan jantung yang berdebar kencang, aku bersender di pintu kamarku. Sialan _Ferret_ itu! Kukira Malfoy akan terkejut—seperti reaksiku dulu saat ia mengatakannya—namun aku keliru. Sial, sial, sial!

Rayuan kali ini gatot. Gagal total! Demi Voldemort memakai bikini, sejak kapan Malfoy mampu menyerang balik saat aku merayunya? Mustahil! Jangan-jangan setelah ini, Dumbledore akan ikut memakai bikini dan goyang itik bersama Voldemort.

Tampaknya aku harus memikirkan strategi lain untuk merayunya. Namun menurut Ginny dan bukunya—Cara Mudah Menaklukan Hati Seorang Pria—cara termudah merayu pria adalah melalui seksualitas. Hal itu merupakan kelemahan laki-laki yang terbesar. Namun jika begini terus, bisa-bisa aku menjadi korban pelecehan seksual _Ferret_ itu. Kukira, aku harus merevisi ulang rencanaku.

000

Aku memasuki Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor dengan hentakan kaki yang terlalu keras, membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan menoleh ke arahku. Serentak para murid berbisik-bisik melihatku, namun aku tak memedulikan mereka. Yang ada di pikiranku sekarang adalah _Ferret_ dan kemesumannya.

Tadi pagi setelah menenangkan diri akibat ucapan Malfoy yang sangat ... mesum ... aku memutuskan untuk mandi. Perlahan kubuka pintu kamarku dan mengintip keluar. Kosong. Tak ada batang hidung si Pervert, membuatku menghela napas lega. Mungkinkah Malfoy sedang berada di kamar mandi? Atau kah masih di kamarnya?

Kutajamkan telinga, mendengarkan segala suara. Namun tak ada suara apa pun yang terdengar. Dari arah kamar mandi pun tak terdengar suara. Artinya ruangan tersebut kosong, dan ini adalah kesempatanku. Segera aku mengambil jubah mandiku dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Kubuka pintu kamar mandi, lalu menutupnya keras. Aku menghela napas lega. Akhirnya aku bisa bersantai, berendam dalam air susu untuk menghilangkan kepenatanku. Dengan santai aku berbalik, lalu mematung saat melihat pemandangan di depanku.

Malfoy tengah berendam. Mata abu-abunya berkilat nakal saat menatapku. "_Sweety_ 'Mione, akhirnya kau datang juga. Sudah lama aku menunggumu," ucapnya, menyeringai nakal. "Aku sengaja tak mengunci pintu kamar mandi untukmu," ia melanjutkan dengan nada menggoda.

Aku tak menjawab. Tenggorokanku kering, tak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Lalu aku melihatnya hendak berdiri, membuatku menjerit keras, "Aaaaaaaaargh..." Tanpa pikir panjang, segera kubuka pintu dan berlari menuju kamarku. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara tawa Malfoy dari arah kamar mandi. _Damn _Malfoy!

Demi Snape goyang penguin, mengapa ini semua terjadi padaku? Demi Goyaaaaaaang!

Akibat ulah Malfoy, aku tak berani keluar kamar. Barulah setelah Malfoy tak ada di Asrama, aku meninggalkan kamarku lalu segera mandi dan berpakaian. Dan disinilah aku sekarang, di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor dengan para murid yang masih berbisik-bisik dan setia menatapku. _Hello_, baru lihat cewek cantik ya? Tercantik membahana badai, tsunami, angin topan, angin ribut, banjir bandang...

_Stop!_ Aku OOC sekali. Ok, kembali ke topik.

Kulihat Harry dan Ron sedang duduk di sofa dekat jendela tinggi, tengah menatapku. Aku tersenyum pada mereka. Harry membalas senyumanku, sedangkan Ron membuang muka. Tampaknya Ron belum mau bicara denganku. Kukira ini akan sulit.

Aku menghampiri mereka, lalu duduk di sofa di depan mereka. "Hai, Harry, Ron," sapaku riang.

"Hai, Hermione," balas sang Terpilih itu tersenyum, sedangkan Ron masih terdiam, bahkan tak mau menatapku.

"Ron, kau kenapa?" tanyaku pura-pura tak tahu.

"Kau tak bersama si _Ferret,_ Hermione?" tanyanya kasar, membuatku menghela napas.

"Ron, mengenai kejadian kemarin—"

"_Stop! _Aku tak ingin mendengarnya," sela Ron, masih tak menatapku.

"Kalian salah paham," lanjutku, seakan-akan tak mendengar ucapan pria berambut merah tersebut. Ron mendengus, sedangkan Harry mengerutkan kening.

"Salah paham?" tanya penyihir yang memiliki bekas luka petir tersebut, menatapku bingung.

"Iya, Harry," jawabku, berharap mereka mengerti. "Aku dan Malfoy tak melakukan apa-apa."

"Aku meragukan hal itu, Hermione," dengus Ron tak percaya. "Kukira gosip itu juga benar."

Ucapan terakhir Ron menohokku. Bagaimana mungkin sahabatku sendiri percaya pada gosip murahan itu. Hal itu membuat amarahku berkobar. Asap keluar dari semua lubang di tubuhku.

"Aku tak percaya, kau mempercayai gosip murahan itu, Ron. Kau adalah sahabatku, seharusnya kau tahu hal itu tak mungkin benar. Aku bukan wanita murahan yang menjual dirinya demi seorang laki-laki," teriakku dalam satu tarikan napas, membuat semua penghuni ruangan menoleh ke arah kami.

"Tapi perbuatanmu tadi malam tak menunjukkan hal itu," Ron berkata keras dengan wajah memerah. Kami bagaikan opera sabun, yang ditonton berjuta-juta pasang mata. Ruangan hening, tak ada suara dan gerakan sedikit pun. Bahkan kukira, mereka menahan napas saat menonton pertengkaran kami. Sejujurnya aku tak peduli, asalkan mereka tidak berganti bernapas melalui lubang yang ada di bagian bawah tubuh mereka saja.

"Karena semalam kalian datang di saat yang tidak tepat," balasku jengkel. Demi ketek bau Voldemort, mengapa ia sangat keras kepala?

"Ya, tidak tepat karena kami telah mengganggu kalian," dengus pria berambut merah itu, membuatku menganga tak percaya.

Aku mengepalkan tangan, menahan amarah. "Bukan itu, Ron," geramku dingin. "Aku akui, aku memang mencoba merayu Malfoy, tap—"

"Akhirnya kau mengakuinya, Hermione," potong Ron, membuat keheningan terpecahkan oleh bisik-bisik dari para murid Gryffindor yang tengah memperhatikan kami.

"Bukan itu," jeritku. "Aku merayunya karena harus memenangkan taruhan." Ucapanku sukses membuat bisik-bisik semakin keras. Ruangan yang tadinya sunyi senyap, sekarang ramai bak di pasar loak.

"Taruhan?" Harry bertanya terkejut. "Apa maksudmu, Hermione?"

Aku menghela napas. Kukira, aku tak punya pilihan lain. Akhirnya aku menceritakan panjang kali lebar kali tinggi mengenai taruhan tersebut.

"Jika kalian tak percaya, kalian bisa bertanya pada Ginny. Ia tahu semuanya," selesaiku. Ron dan Harry menganga, begitu pula dengan yang lain. Aku yakin, dalam waktu singkat berita ini akan tersebar ke seluruh penghuni Hogwarts. Dan aku tahu, aku akan menjadi bahan perbincangan selama beberapa minggu ke depan. Setidaknya mereka tahu alasanku merayu Malfoy dan tidak menganggapku wanita murahan lagi.

Tepat saat itu, Ginny datang. Kekasih Sang Terpilih tersebut segera menghampiri kami, lalu duduk di samping pacarnya. "Hermione," sapanya riang.

"Gin, ceritakan pada mereka," perintahku tanpa basa-basi.

Ginny memandangku bingung. "Apa?"

"Mengenai taruhanku dengan si _Ferret_," balasku tak sabar.

"Oh, taruhan itu..."

"Jadi, itu benar Gin?" tanya Harry, menatap kekasihnya.

Ginny mengangguk. "Ya, Harry," jawabnya. "Hermione dan Malfoy memang bertaruh untuk membuat yang satu jatuh cinta kepada yang lain. Dan aku benar-benar ingin tahu, siapa yang akan kalah," lanjut gadis berambut merah tersebut.

Aku memutar mataku. "Tentu saja Malfoy yang akan kalah Gin. Dan sebagai hadiahnya, aku akan menyiksanya dengan siksaan yang tak dapat kalian bayangkan," ujarku bengis, membuat Harry dan Ron bergidik.

"Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, 'Mione?" tanya Ron takut-takut.

Aku menyeringai sadis. "Kalian tak akan pernah menyangka..." hanya itu yang kuucapkan.

Aku telah membayangkan skenario yang sangat menyenangkan untuk menyiksa _Ferret_ tersebut. Dan itu semua diilhami dari mimpiku tadi malam. Tentu saja, mimpi mengenai _Ferret_ yang memakai busana serba pink, dengan rambut panjang yang juga berwarna pink.

Aku akan menyuruh Malfoy menjadi seorang mermaid dengan pakaian pelayannya yang berpotongan sangat seksi berwarna merah jambu. Sepatu _high heels_ yang juga berwarna pink membalut kaki pucatnya. Rambutnya panjang bergelombang juga berwarna pink. Dan ia akan melayani segala yang kubutuhkan, lalu akan kusiksa jika ia membuat kesalahan.

Bagaikan cerita Cinderella...

Aku bisa membayangkan ia sedang menggosok lantai dengan air mata bercucuran. "Gosok yang bersih..." teriakku ganas. "I-iya, Nona," ia terisak-isak menyedihkan. Bayangan tersebut membuatku tertawa melebihi tawa si Rambut Kriwil Bellatrix.

"Hermione?"

"Hermione?"

"Hermione!" teriak Ginny, membuatku terlonjak kaget.

Aku mendelik pada bungsu Weasley tersebut, namun ia hanya nyengir. "Apa sih?" gerutuku tak senang.

Ginny mengangkat alis. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" ia balik bertanya.

"Bukan hal yang penting," ujarku, mengibaskan tangan sambil lalu.

"Ya, bukan hal yang penting sampai-sampai kau tak mendengar panggilan kami," balas Ron. Tampaknya ia telah melupakan kesalahpahaman kami. Syukurlah, setidaknya ia mau berbicara padaku lagi.

"Lupakan!" ucapku. Lalu aku menatap mereka bertiga bergantian. "Yang jelas, kalian harus membantuku untuk menyusun rencana mengalahkan Malfoy."

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan 'Mione? Cara termudah menaklukan seorang pria melalui seksualitas," tandas gadis berambut merah tersebut. "Kau hanya perlu berpakaian seseksi mungkin dan menggodanya. Itu akan mengemudi hormonnya gila."

Aku bergidik membayangkan hormon Malfoy tak terkontrol. "Aku tidak mau Gin," tolakku. "Lagipula cara itu tak berhasil, ia mampu menyerang balik saat aku melancarkan rayuanku."

Ginny mengerutkan kening tak mengerti. "Ia malah lebih agresif dan mesum, membuatku ngeri," jelasku bergidik. "Aku tak ingin menjadi korban pelecehan seksual _Ferret_ itu." Badanku meremang mengingat ciuman dan ucapan-ucapan mesumnya. "Kau punya gambaran kan?"

Ginny mengangguk. "Ya, sepertinya aku mengerti perasaanmu," ucapnya ragu-ragu. "Aku tahu," serunya tak lama kemudian. "Bagaimana kalau kau membuatnya cemburu?"

"Cemburu?" tanyaku tertarik.

"Ya, ini sederhana. Kau menggodanya tanpa malu-malu, bermesraan dengannya, lalu setelah ia terbiasa ... dan BOOOM, abaikan dia. Sebagai gantinya kau bermesraan dengan orang lain di depannya," ujar kekasih sahabatku itu dengan mata bersinar.

Aku mengerang. "Oh _please_ Gin, aku bagaikan cewek murahan."

Ginny memutar matanya. "Itu kan cuma akting, 'Mione."

Aku memutar mataku jengkel, namun tak membalas ucapan bungsu Weasley tersebut. Demi rambut bermiyak Snape, kenapa tak sekalian saja Snape peras minyaknya, lalu dijual. Dengan begitu ia mendapat banyak uang untuk _conditioner _dan me_rebonding_ rambutnya, mungkin dikeriting akan lebih baik.

Ok, aku melantur.

Tatapanku beralih pada kedua sahabatku—Harry dan Ron. "Harry, Ron, apa kalian punya ide?" tanyaku penuh harap. "Kalian laki-laki, pasti lebih tahu tabiat seorang pria bukan?"

Harry tampak berpikir. "Menurutku kau lebih baik memberikan perhatian pada Malfoy, atau melakukan sesuatu yang sangat manis dan romantis," ujarnya setelah beberapa saat.

"Tidak," bantah Ron. "Dengan makanan akan lebih baik."

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Maksudmu Ron?"

"Seperti kata pepatah, cara termudah menaklukan hati seorang pria melalui perutnya," ucap Ron seraya mengusap-usap perutnya. "Mungkin kau bisa membuatkannya _dessert_," lanjutnya dengan mimik bangga di wajahnya, mungkin karena merasa telah memberikan ide yang luar biasa.

"Itu sih kau Ron," komentar Harry, menatap pria berambut merah tersebut seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ya, aku harus setuju dengan Harry. Ucapan Harry seratus persen tepat. Tidak, seribu persen malah. Ron dan makanan adalah dua hal yang tak bisa dipisahkan. Untunglah ia tak segendut Millicent Bulstrode mengingat kerakusannya itu. Aku tak bisa membayangkan Ron menjadi buntelan seperti Crabbe, Goyle, atau Millicent.

"Hei, tapi menurutku ide Ron sangat bagus," Ginny angkat suara, lalu ia menatapku. "Kau membuatkan kue dan _ice cream_ cokelat. Saat kalian makan bersama-sama, tak sengaja kau menumpahkan cokelat di dadamu. Dengan begitu, ia akan membayangkanmu dengan tetesan cokelat di sekujur tubuhmu yang tampak lezat, lalu kalian akan—"

"_Stop_!" ujarku jengkel. Ginny hanya mendengus. Demi kepala lenang Voldemort, apa hanya hal itu yang ada di pikiran gadis berambut merah tersebut?

Aku mempertimbangkan semua saran dari mereka. Menurutku saran Harry bagus juga, buktinya Malfoy pun menggunakan cara seperti itu. Jika bukan disebabkan permainan rayuan itu, Malfoy tidak akan memberikanku hadiah kristal yang sangat indah. Sampai rambut Voldemort panjang bak Rapunzel pun, ia tak akan sudi melakukan hal tersebut untuk penyihir keturunan Muggle sepertiku.

Ngomong-ngomong mengapa aku selalu membayangkan Voldemort seperti Rapunzel? Hemm ... mungkin karena ia lebih cocok jika memiliki rambut panjang bak Rapunzel dibandingkan kepala lenangnya yang licin bak seluncuran. Lagipula jika aku membayangkannya menjadi gadis berkerudung merah, sangat tidak cocok untuknya. Aku tak bisa membayangkan ketika ia bertanya pada si serigala.

"Nenek, mengapa hidungmu panjang?" tanya Voldy dengan tampang polos yang gak banget.

Bisa-bisa serigala itu menjawab, "Daripada kau, tak punya hidung. Hidung sih mancung tapi ke dalam. Dasar pesek."

Atau mungkin saat Voldy bertanya, "Nenek, mengapa rambutmu lebat sekali?"

Aku yakin serigala itu akan menjawab, "Daripada kau tak punya rambut. Kepala licin kayak seluncuran. Demi lenaaaaang!"

Yah, itu sangat tidak cocok.

Sedangkan kalau Cinderella akan lebih cocok untuk Malfoy. Aku tak akan memberikan peran tersebut pada Voldemort. Biarlah Malfoy yang menjadi Cinderella.

Mungkin ada lagi yang cocok untuk Voldy selain Rapunzel, yaitu Ariel si Putri Duyung. Aku membayangkan Voldy menjadi seekor putri duyung yang seksi berambut panjang. Ia menggoyangkan ekornya seraya memandang sendu bulan yang bersinar terang.

"Andai saja Pangeran datang dan membawaku dari sini," ujar Voldy sedih. Ia menangkupkan tangan di depan dadanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Pangeranku..."

Hei, mengapa aku malah memikirkan Voldy Moody. Demi Hagrid yang ikut goyang itik bersama Dumbledore dan Voldemort, sungguh tak ada gunanya sama sekali.

Ok, kembali ke topik.

Hemm ... usul Ron boleh juga. Tapi aku tak tahu makanan kesukaan Malfoy. Selain itu, aku tak yakin kemampuan masakku sangat hebat. Jangan-jangan ia malah menghina masakanku, bukannya tersanjung pada keahlian masakku.

Bagaimana dengan saran Ginny? Memang sebagian besar laki-laki tak akan bisa melepaskan diri dari yang namanya seksualitas. Banyak yang terpesona pada wanita seksi dan menggairahkan. Mungkin Malfoy pun termasuk tipe pria seperti itu? Dan hal itu akan sangat menguntungkanku. Bisa saja pada akhirnya ia akan tergila-gila padaku karena keseksianku. Tapi mengingat kilatan matanya yang nakal dan senyum predatornya, membuatku harus berpikir seratus kali sebelum merayunya dengan cara 'nakal'.

"Kalau begitu," ujarku, membuat mereka—Harry, Ginny, dan Ron—menatapku. "Aku akan memakai saran kalian bertiga," lanjutku dengan mata berbinar. "Kukira aku punya rencana."

000

"_Soulmate_," ujarku malas di hadapan lukisan Miss Tyrin. Miss Tyrin tersenyum seraya berkata, "Pangeranmu telah menunggu, Putri." Dengan itu lubang lukisan terbuka dan tanpa pikir panjang aku naik ke dalamnya. Sampai sekarang, aku tak mengerti alasan Miss Tyrin menyamakan Malfoy dengan seorang Pangeran. Apa matanya sudah buta? Bisa-bisanya ia memanggil si Rambut Ubanan dengan julukan Pangeran. Ha, aku ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Lagipula, mengapa ia juga tetap ngotot bahwa aku dan Malfoy adalah belahan jiwa. Bagaimana mungkin kita belahan jiwa di saat kita saling membenci? Pikirannya benar-benar _absurd_.

Ruang Rekreasi itu kosong, membuatku mengernyitkan dahi. Bukankah Miss Tyrin berkata Malfoy ada di dalam Asrama? Mungkin dia sedang berada di kamarnya. Aku mengangkat bahu, tak peduli. Lagipula bukankah itu bagus? Aku belum siap bertemu dengan _Ferret_ itu setelah kejadian tadi pagi. Sekaligus aku ingin mempersiapkan fisik dan mental sebelum merayu Malfoy esok pagi.

Aku menaiki tangga menuju kamar tercintaku. Saat berada di depan pintu kamarku, aku menoleh ragu-ragu ke arah kamar Malfoy. Kutajamkan indera pendengarku, ingin memastikan Malfoy berada di kamar. Namun tak ada suara yang terdengar. Mungkinkah Malfoy sudah tidur? Ingin rasanya mengintip melalui lubang kunci pintu kamarnya, namun kuurungkan. Tentu saja karena perbuatan tersebut sangat tidak _elite_. Jika Malfoy memergokiku saat mengintipnya, itu sangat memalukan.

Dengan santai kubuka pintu kamarku lalu mematung di ambang pintu. Malfoy tengah berbaring di ranjangku dengan tangannya dilipat di belakang kepala. Ia menyeringai saat melihatku. "_Sweety_ 'Mione, akhirnya kau pulang juga. Aku telah lama menunggumu disini," ujarnya dengan nada menggoda. "Aku ingin mengajakmu mandi sebelum kita melakukan 'itu'." Ia mengedipkan mata. "Kau tahu agar permainan kita menjadi lebih bergairah. Dan mungkin saja, kita bisa melakukan_ foreplay_ di kamar mandi sebelum berpindah ke dalam kamar," selesai ia, menatapku dengan tatapan 'nakal'.

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N :** eng ing eng ... apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? dan apa rencana rayuan Hermione?

Sebenarnya tadinya aku berniat untuk ngelanjutin fic Never Meant, namun malah ide Seduction Games yang nongol. Ya sudah, daripada nanti idenya jalan-jalan, lebih baik langsung ditulis toh ... maaf ya bagi yang menunggu kelanjutan Never Meant (kalau ada), aku usahakan secepatnya bisa update.

Makasih bagi yang udah baca, apalagi kalau mereview. Aku tak bisa menggambarkan perasaanku saat mendapat review (apalagi kalau reviewnya banyak) karena saking senangnya, bahagia, gembira, terharu, rasanya ingin bernyanyi sambil nari india (?). Aku hanya bisa menyampaikan lewat kata-kata bahwa kalian keren badai lah pokoknya.

Sekali lagi aku sangat amat berterimakasih sekali bagi kalian yang telah mereview, fave, dan follow cerita ini. Seneng banget aku ... buat aku semangat nulis dan melanjutkan fic ini, walaupun dengan kesibukan di duta. Dan ini semua berkat dukungan kalian.

REVIEW yak para reader sekalian... XD fave dan follow juga kalau bisa... ehehe XD

_Thanks yo guys. Yo yo, thank you so much, yo man. Love you, ma man. Big Hugs for you, man_ XD

Follow twitter baruku ya dan add facebook baruku juga... XD Baru banget, baru dibuat tadi malem ... hehehe...

twitter : Ladyusa_shield

Facebook : Ladyusa Shield

Ok man? XD biar bisa lebih mengenal teman-teman semua ... nanti aku confirm dan follback... Tararengkyu ah... XD

.

Balasan review yang punya akun aku PM ya, yang gak punya aku balas disini...

**Kebab :** Udah update udah update... masih penasaran kah? Moga ja iya, biar baca dan review lagi XD.  
Makasih ya reviewnya Kebab :D Mau Review lagi? *cling cling* XD

**Caca :** Udah lanjut nih Caca :D makasih ya reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

**Miss Anonymous : **Wah, makasih ya Miss :D udah update nih,, udah dipanjangin juga chapnya Miss... Moga chap ini kamu juga suka ya...  
Makasih ya reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

**YangPentingReview :** Yo yo Man, udah lanjut Man XD Makasih ya reviewnya, Man :D Mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

**Minri :** Wah, makasih ya Minri :D Udah lanjut nih... makasih ya reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

**Nice Reviewer : **Hehe nanti kalo jiwa nakalku keluar, aku naikin deh ratednya... xixixi XD  
Btw udah lanjut nih... makasih ya reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

**Guest :** Hehe kamu sama sepertiku Ryo, maklum gara2 kesibukan duta... Haha, sengaja... biar penasaran kelanjutannya XD  
Btw udah lanjut nih, masih penasaran kah? moga aja iya, biar baca dan review lagi XD  
Makasih ya reviewnya :D Mau Review lagi? *cling cling* XD

.

Makasih ya bagi kalian yang udah review, Yang punya akun, aku PM ya... Aku amat sangat teramat sangat senang sekali. Kalian bikin aku semangat melanjutkan fic ini. :D Thanks guys, Big hugs for you all :D

Oh ya makasih juga buat yang udah review, favorite, dan follow fanficku yang lain : Unexpected Situation, Never Meant dan The Hidden Truth a.k.a Kebenaran yang Disembunyikan (judul lama). Aku usahakan secepatnya melanjutkan fic-fic tersebut.

.

Akhir kata...

Give Me R

Give Me E

Give Me V

Give Me I

Give Me E

Give Me W

REVIEW XD

.

Salam hangat,

~Ladyusa


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N :**

Hai, Ladyusa kembali. Tadinya aku ingin mengupdate Never Meant. Tapi apa daya saat baru setengah jalan mengetik lanjutannya, aku kehabisan ide. Malah ide yang nongol Seduction Games lagi. Bagi yang menunggu kelanjutan Never Meant (kalau ada), aku usahakan secepatnya bisa update. Dan untuk fic ku yang lain Unexpected Situation dan The Hidden Truth, aku juga usahakan bisa update secepatnya. Unexpected Situation sedang dalam pengerjaan, sedangkan The Hidden Truth lagi kehilangan feel menulis fic tersebut.

Penghargaan yang sebesar-besarnya untuk :

**Blizzard19, herianiyulia, Tsurugi De Lelouch, cacahoran1, PL Therito, Guest, Shizyldrew, lilianjeanmalfoy, Ochan malfoy, minri, kebab, Rirrin dhika, gembokkunci47, christabelicious, larastin, aira setiawan, Ms. Loony Lovegood, X-Mionez, qunnyv19, Ryoma Ryan, gothicamylee, Selena Hallucigenia, dei-enjel, Vermthy, esposa malfoy, serenashield, unicorn-wolf, tari, luvusamamo, Hermione's fans**

Terima kasih ya reviewnya. Buat aku semangat nulis. :D Terima kasih juga untuk reader yang telah mereview, fave dan follow cerita ini #tabur duit. You are awesome, guys! Love you all! Big Hugs and kiss for you all... cup cup cup cup cup #reader tepar.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter punya tanteku #dirajam massal. Tante J.K. Rowling maksudnya. Naruto punyanya Om Masashi Kishimoto. Tak ada keuntungan apapun yang aku dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfic ini. Hanya kegembiraan tiada tara saat banyak yang mereview hingga rasanya ingin bergoyang itik bersama Voldemort.

**Timeline :** Tahun ke tujuh Hogwarts. Voldy K.O. Dumbledore, Fred, dan Snape masih sehat wal'afiat tiada kekurangan sesuatu apapun.

**Genre :** Romance/ Humor

**Rated :** T semi M, dan entahlah akan dinaikan atau tidak, tergantung _mood_ Author #dor

**Warning : **OOC parah, miss typo(s) yang bandel, EYD tak beraturan, jasjus eh jayus, gazebo (itu bangunan wooi #reader berteriak pake toa), garink kriyuk kriyuk enaaak

Ok, daripada banyak cincong langsung capcuss ja nyok ke TKP, eh maksudnya cerita.

.

Dengan santai kubuka pintu kamarku lalu mematung di ambang pintu. Malfoy tengah berbaring di ranjangku dengan tangannya dilipat di belakang kepala. Ia menyeringai saat melihatku. "_Sweety_ 'Mione, akhirnya kau pulang juga. Aku telah lama menunggumu disini," ujarnya dengan nada menggoda. "Aku ingin mengajakmu mandi sebelum kita melakukan 'itu'." Ia mengedipkan mata. "Kau tahu agar permainan kita menjadi lebih bergairah. Dan mungkin saja, kita bisa melakukan _foreplay_ di kamar mandi sebelum berpindah ke dalam kamar," selesai ia, menatapku dengan tatapan 'nakal'.

.

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Seduction Games © Ladyusa

Chapter 6

.

**DRACO'S POV**

Kulihat matanya melebar. Aku yakin, tak lama lagi Granger akan berteriak histeris.

Satu...

Dua...

Ti—

"Aku sangat ingin, Drakie," terdengar desahan Granger. Aku mengerjap terkejut.

_What_? Ap-apa telingaku tak membohongiku? Apa Granger mengatakan apa yang kudengar?

Demi Klan Flitwick yang imut, bagaimana mungkin Granger tidak berteriak histeris. Mungkinkah Voldemort telah bangkit dari kubur dan pergi ke salon untuk mengeriting rambutnya?

"Aku ingin sekali, Drakie," terdengar kembali desahan Granger. "Mungkin kita bisa saling menggosok punggung di kamar mandi nanti."

_What the Hell_. Rupanya si Kepala Lenang tengah berjalan-jalan dengan rambut keritingnya.

Ia menatapku genit, membuatku menelan ludah. Ternyata Granger sangat manis. Jika diperhatikan, ia cantik juga dan emm—seksi.

_Hell_. Pikiran macam apa itu? Jika Abraxas Malfoy mendengar pikiranku ini, ia akan mengamuk guling-guling di dalam kuburnya.

Kulihat Granger membuka pakaiannya, membuat tenggorokanku kering. Tanpa sadar tubuhku menegang, menanti detik demi detik eksekusiku. Granger, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Rahangku jatuh ke lantai saat melihat pakaiannya terlepas, menyisakan _lingerie_ yang dikenakannya oh-begitu-seksi. Apa kau berniat menyiksaku, Granger? Aku sungguh berharap tak ada air liur di sudut mulutku.

Ia berlenggak-lenggok menghampiriku dengan kilatan mata genit dan senyum sensualnya.

Demi _body_ Granger yang seksi, sejak kapan ia menjadi wanita penggoda? Aku rasa rambut Dumbledore telah berubah menjadi warna pink.

"Bagaimana Drakie?" tanyanya sensual, wajahnya hanya seinchi dari wajahku. Wangi vanilla bercampur _strawberry_ menguar dari tubuhnya. "Mungkin aku juga bisa membantumu melepaskan pakaian."

_Hell Hell Hell_. Gila. Ini gila. Sangat gila. Apa kau sengaja melakukan ini, Granger? Apa kau telah dirasuki Bellatrix? Jika begini terus, aku tak yakin bisa mengendalikan diri. Aku merasa hormonku siap meroket.

Tiba-tiba saja Granger tertawa, membuatku mengerjap bingung.

"Hahahaha ... wajahmu lucu sekali, Malfoy," katanya diantara tawa. "Andai saja aku bisa memotret wajahmu itu."

Apa? Apakah ia bermaksud mempermainkanku? Lihat Granger, aku akan mengajarimu untuk tidak main-main dengan serigala buas sepertiku.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku menerkamnya, membuat tubuhnya terhempas ke atas kasur. Kulihat ia menatapku terkejut sebelum aku menciumnya lahap.

Granger meronta-ronta dalam pelukanku, namun aku tak menghiraukannya. Aku memperdalam ciumanku. Bibir Granger sangat memabukkan. Rasanya sangat manis dan lembut. Aku tak bisa mendapatkan cukup darinya. Sudah berapa lama aku tak mencicipi bibir semanis ini?

Granger berhenti meronta dan sebagai gantinya membalas ciumanku dengan sama antusiasnya. Lengannya berliku-liku ke leherku lalu meremas rambutku, membuatku menggeram. Kami melahap bibir masing-masing bagaikan melahap _Strawberry Cake_ yang lezat. Aku mengeksplorasi setiap sudut mulutnya yang manis bagai kembang gula. Aku akui, aku menikmati ciuman Granger yang menakjubkan. Perasaan ini sangat luar biasa. Jika aku mati sekarang, aku akan menjadi pria paling bahagia dalam hidup ini.

Demi Klan Malfoy yang berambut ubanan—kecuali aku. Pikiran apa itu? Hanya karena Granger, aku menjadi pria paling bahagia? Kurasa otakku telah dipenuhi Wracksprut.

Aku ingin mencium Granger selamanya, tapi apa daya kebutuhan udara tak bisa ditolerir. Aku melepaskan pagutanku lalu mereguk udara rakus. Kulihat Granger terengah-engah. Hemm ... Granger sangat seksi. Wajahnya memerah, bibirnya membengkak akibat ciumanku, pandangan matanya sayu, dan rambutnya berantakan. Membuatku membayangkan hal-hal yang sangat menarik, dimana aku dan Granger terengah-engah dalam keadaan tak berpakaian.

Aaaaaargh ... Demi tubuh Hagrid yang WOW, aku tak boleh memikirkan hal itu. Harus kualihkan pikiran tak sehatku ini, sebelum aku bisa melakukan hal yang membuatku dan Granger terengah-engah berkeri—

_STOP!_

"Menikmati ciumanku, Granger?" tanyaku dengan seringai khasku yang tertempel di bibir seksiku, mencoba mengalihkan pikiran mesumku.

Ia mengerjap bingung. "Apa?"

Ha, ternyata Granger merasakan euforia seperti yang kurasakan. Ia menikmati ciumanku yang memabukkan. Jika tak ingat bahwa aku adalah Keturunan Malfoy, saat ini juga aku akan goyang gergaji untuk merayakannya.

"Ciumanku sangat menakjubkan, bukan?" tanyaku lagi dengan suara seksi.

Ia mengerjap kembali. Perlahan-lahan matanya kembali fokus. Aku tahu, tak lama lagi ia akan menjerit keras. Jika tidak, aku bersedia rambut seksiku dicat dengan warna pink.

Satu...

Dua...

"Aaaaaaaargh Malfoy, apa yang kaulakukan?"

Lihat, benar kan ucapanku? Malfoy tak akan pernah salah.

Aku hanya mengangkat alis dengan seringai masih terplester di wajah tampanku.

"Kau menciumku?" teriaknya, membuat telingaku hampir pecah. "Kau menciumku, Malfoy?"

"Shit Granger, tak bisakah kau berteriak lebih keras," gerutuku tak senang. Ia masih mendelik menatapku. Aku mendesah. "Itu pelajaran untukmu karena telah bermain-main dengan hormon laki-laki."

"Apa?"

"Kau menggodaku Granger, jangan salahkan aku jika aku lepas kendali," sahutku enteng. "Lagipula kau menikmatinya bukan? Buktinya kau membalas ciumanku."

Wajah Granger mulai diwarnai semburat merah, membuatnya terlihat sangat manis.

_What_? Manis? Apa yang kupikirkan? Bisa-bisanya aku mengatakan Granger manis. Rupanya Theo telah menjadi seorang waria. Ok, Theo akan menggantungku hidup-hidup jika ia tahu pikiranku tadi.

"Dan aku ingin menagih janjimu untuk mandi bersamaku," lanjutku dengan senyum sugestif.

Granger menganga, matanya melebar. Aku hampir tertawa melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Tanpa kusangka ia mendorongku keras, membuatku terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya. Apa Granger telah berubah menjadi sekuat Hagrid?

"Dasar mesum," teriaknya. Lalu ia melempariku dengan segala macam barang yang ada di kamarnya, hingga pakaian dalamnya.

"Apa ini hadiah untukku?" tanyaku menyeringai, memegang pakaian dalam yang telah ia lemparkan padaku.

Melihat benda di tanganku, wajah Granger berubah warna menjadi sangat merah. "PERVEEEERT!" teriaknya kencang, lalu mendorongku kuat hingga aku keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah itu, ia membanting pintu di depan wajahku.

Aku rasa Granger telah dirasuki oleh Hagrid!

"Granger, aku akan berendam di kamar mandi. Kau boleh menyusul kapanpun kau mau," teriakku menggoda.

"_FERRET_ _PERVERT_!" terdengar teriakan Granger dari balik pintu kamarnya, membuatku menyeringai.

Aku bersiul-siul riang menuju kamar mandi. Hidup sangat indah.

000

**HERMIONE'S POV**

Gila. Gila. Gila. Malfoy sudah gila. Dasar _Pervert_. Berani-beraninya ia menciumku. Dua kali. Dua kali ia menciumku. Bagaimana mungkin Darah Murni yang agung mencium seorang Darah Lumpur yang kotor? Apa ia tak takut dikuliti oleh Lucius? Kukira dunia telah terbalik. Mungkin saja setelah ini Bellatrix menjadi lenang, sedangkan Voldemort berambut kriwil seperti Bellatrix. Tak lupa dicat dengan warna pink. Seksi.

Ok, sebagian adalah salahku. Bukankah aku telah berkata untuk tidak bermain-main dengan hormon seorang pria? Tapi tadi adalah tindakan spontan. Saat melihat Malfoy di ranjangku dengan perkataan sugestifnya, ingin rasanya aku berteriak dan berlari sejauh mungkin darinya. Hei, tapi aku adalah Pejuang berani Gryffindor. Tak mungkin takut oleh Ular Slytherin seperti dirinya. Dan jangan lupa, ini adalah kamarku. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan diriku terusir dari kamarku sendiri. Jadi, satu-satunya hal yang kupikirkan saat itu, mengikuti permainan dan membalas rayuannya.

Awalnya kukira, aku akan menang. Melihat tubuhnya menegang dan tampangnya yang cengo, membuatku tertawa keras. Namun siapa sangka ia akan menciumku dengan brutalnya. Aku akui ciuman yang sangat menakjubkan, membuatku melayang hingga langit ke tujuh. Tak kusangka Malfoy sangat lihai dalam mencium seorang gadis. Ok, tak seharusnya aku terkejut, mengingat Malfoy adalah Casanova Hogwarts.

Membayangkan Malfoy mencium wanita lain seperti tadi, membuat sesuatu yang aneh berkecamuk dalam dadaku. Aku tak tahu perasaan apa itu. Sedih, marah, sakit. Mungkinkah aku cemburu?

Demi kolor Snape yang kedodoran, untungnya tak melorot. Pikiran macam apa itu?

_Relax _Hermione. _Just relax_. Aku tak mungkin cemburu. Karena aku tak mencintai _Ferret_ itu. Aku hanya _shock_ akibat kejadian tadi.

Ok, sekarang aku akan mandi, lalu bersiap-siap tidur. Besok aku harus bangun pagi untuk membalas rayuan Malfoy. Bersiap-siaplah _Ferret_! Pembalasan akan sangat menyenangkan.

000

BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!

Suara jam alarm membangunkanku dari mimpi indahku. Aku melirik jam beker di nakas tempat tidurku. Jam 05.00. Jika tak ingat rencana rayuanku, aku tak akan mungkin bangun sepagi ini. Aku menguap lebar lalu menggeliat bangkit dengan malas.

Aku beranjak menuju jendela, lalu membukanya lebar-lebar. Matahari belum terbit. Hanya kepekatan malam yang terlihat. Udara segar yang berhembus membuat mataku terbuka lebih lebar. Aku melangkah menuju lemari dan mengambil jubah mandiku. Lalu berjalan santai menuju pintu, bersiap mandi. Aku yakin si _Ferret_ belum bangun sepagi ini, jadi tak perlu khawatir bertemu dengannya.

Kubuka pintu kamar mandi, lalu mengisi air di bak dengan aroma mawar. Hemm ... wangi ini akan membuat Malfoy kehilangan akal. Kubuka pakaianku lalu berendam dalam air hangat yang menyebarkan aroma mawar tersebut.

Aku bersantai, menghilangkan kepenatanku seraya bernyanyi dengan suara yang mengalun merdu.

Oh _Ferret_ ... Musang albino yang iyuh banget

Oh _Ferret_ ... Pirang pucat yang wew _no_ wow

Oh _Ferret_ ... bersiap-siaplah menghadapi pembalasanku

Oh _Ferret_ ... kau tak akan per—

CEKLEK!

Aku berhenti bernyanyi saat terdengar suara pintu dibuka, dan sedetik kemudian pintu mengayun lebar menampilkan _Ferret_ yang tengah menyeringai, menatapku di ambang pintu.

"AAAAAAAARGH ... Malfoy apa yang kau lakukan disini?" teriakku kencang.

Namun Malfoy tak menggubrisnya. Dengan santai ia melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi lalu menutup pintu.

Demi bulu kaki Voldy Moody yang tak pernah dicukur, apa sih yang dipikirkan _Ferret_ itu?

"Malfoy keluar kau!" jeritku. "Aku sedang mandi, kau Musang _Pervert_ Albino."

Malfoy menatapku dengan kilatan nakal di matanya. "Aku menagih janji, 'Mione _Sweety_," ujarnya dengan senyum sensual. "Kau sudah berjanji untuk mandi bersamaku. Mungkin kita bisa saling menggosok punggung seperti yang kau katakan semalam."

Aku menganga tak percaya. _What the Hell_! Malfoy sangat mesum. Apakah Malfoy telah dirasuki oleh Jiraiya dari fandom Naruto?

Aku rasa dunia benar-benar sudah gila. Mungkin setelah ini, para Profesor akan goyang itik rame-rame di Aula Besar.

Kulihat Malfoy masih menatapku nakal. Lalu perlahan-lahan tangannya mulai melepas pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Malfoy, jangan sekali-kali kau membuka pakaianmu," teriakku. Ia hanya mengangkat alis, lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Pakaian bagian atas telah terlepas dari tubuhnya, menampilkan dada bidang yang kokoh, perut rata, dengan otot-otot yang terbentuk di dada dan perutnya. Aku menatapnya tak berkedip. Malfoy sangat seksi. Aku tak percaya _Ferret_ sepertinya memiliki tubuh seatletis itu. Mungkinkah hasil dari latihan Quidditch selama bertahun-tahun?

"Melihat sesuatu yang kau sukai?" tanya Malfoy mengejek. Aku meneguk ludah, lalu menatap wajahnya yang dipenuhi seringai nakal.

"Tidak," jawabku ketus, berusaha untuk tidak merona. "Tak ada hal yang bagus untuk dipandang."

Malfoy mengangkat alis. "Kalau begitu, mungkin kau akan menyukai pemandangan di bagian bawah?"

WTF! Apa aku tak salah dengar? Rahangku jatuh ke lantai, jantungku berdebar tak karuan.

Aku melihat Malfoy hendak membuka celananya. Demi bulu hidung Voldemort, aku tak ingin melihatnya!

Tunggu! Voldemort tak punya bulu hidung, hidung saja tak ada.

"AAAAAARGH..." teriakku saat melihatnya melorotkan celana, sontak aku memejamkan mata. "Dasar kau Musang mesum," jeritku dengan mata masih tertutup rapat. Walau aku sedikit penasaran akan pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapanku. Hei, bukan salahku jika aku ingin tahu umm-seperti-apa-umm-dan-sebesar-apa-punya-Malfoy-m ungkinkah-sangat—

Pikiranku terpotong saat terdengar tawa dari Malfoy. "Hahaha ... lucu sekali wajahmu, Granger," ucapnya diantara tawa. "Andai saja aku bisa memotret wajahmu itu."

Ok, aku merasakan _de javu_. Tampaknya Malfoy mencoba membalikkan kata-kataku tadi malam? Sial. Sial. Sial. Mengapa ia yang mengerjaiku sekarang? Bukankah pagi ini, harusnya aku yang membuatnya tak berkutik?

Malfoy masih tertawa kencang, membuatku merengut sebal. Aku ingin membuka mataku, tapi tak ingin melihat umm-sesuatu-yang-tak-seharusnya-kulihat.

"Hahaha..." Malfoy tertawa lebih kencang. "Aku masih mengenakan boxer, Granger. Hahahaha..."

Perlahan kubuka mataku. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah Malfoy yang tengah berguling-guling di lantai memegangi perutnya. Malfoy benar, ia masih mengenakan boxer.

Tunggu, ada yang aneh dengan boxer tersebut. Kupicingkan mataku mencoba melihat lebih teliti, namun sangat sulit saat objek yang kau perhatikan tengah berguling-guling ria.

"Berhenti menertawakanku, Malfoy," dengusku sebal.

Ia menatapku, lalu kembali tertawa berguling-guling. "Hahaha... wajahmu sangat merah, Granger. Hahaha... sungguh tak ternilai harganya. Hahaha."

PLETAK!

Aku melemparkan gayung ke arahnya dan sukses mengenai kepala plontosnya.

"Aawwww," keluhnya seraya menggosok kepalanya yang kuyakin akan benjol sebesar telur naga. "Kau kasar sekali, Granger," umpatnya kasar.

"Itu adalah balasan karena telah menertawakanku!" balasku sengit.

Aku melihatnya berdiri sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Saat ia berdiri penuh, aku tertawa keras.

"Hahahaha..." suara tawaku membahana di sekeliling kamar mandi, menggantikan tawa Malfoy beberapa saat lalu.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Granger?" tanyanya tajam.

"Hahaha ... aku tak percaya kau mengenakan celana seperti itu," jawabku masih tertawa. "Hahaha ... sangat ... hahaha ... lucu ... hahaha ... sekali."

"Apanya yang lucu, Granger?" hardiknya sengit.

"Boxermu sangat lucu ... hahaha..."

Aku tak menyangka seorang Malfoy akan mengenakan boxer seperti itu. Boxer tersebut berwarna putih dengan gambar hati kecil-kecil berwarna pink yang mengelilingi tulisan '_LOVE MOMMY DADDY_'. Lalu saat ia berbalik, di bagian bokongnya tercetak gambar bibir super besar dengan tulisan 'CIUM INI'. Siapa yang akan bersedia mencium bokong _Ferret_?

Ia merengut sebal, melihatku yang masih tertawa riang. "Kalau kau tak berhenti tertawa, aku akan melepas boxer ini," ancamnya, membuat tawaku berhenti dalam sekejap.

"Jangan coba-coba, _Pervert_," teriakku. "Atau aku akan—"

Malfoy mengangkat alis. "Kau akan apa, Granger?"

"Aku akan mengutukmu menjadi musang albino," jawabku tanpa berpikir. "Sekarang keluar dari sini, _Pervert_!"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku akan mandi bersamamu _Sweety_ 'Mione."

Demi Klan Umbridge yang bermuka kodok, apa Malfoy serius?

"Keluar kau _Pervert_!" teriakku lagi lebih kencang.

"Kau bisa membuatku tuli, Granger!"

"Aku tak peduli, _Pervert_. Keluar sekarang!"

Tanpa ragu-ragu aku menyiramnya dengan air hingga badannya basah. Namun Malfoy malah menyeringai nakal. "Ckckckck ... Granger, Granger ... jika kau ingin bermain basah-basahan bukan seperti ini caranya," ujarnya dengan nada sugestif.

_What the Hell_! Malfoy benar-benar sudah gila. Dunia ini sudah gila. Aku rasa, sekarang Snape tengah menyanggul rambutnya dan Dumbledore tengah mengepang rambut serta janggut panjangnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera melemparkan segala macam hal ke arah Malfoy, tentu tanpa pakaian dalamku. Aku tak ingin kejadian semalam terulang kembali.

"_Hell_, Granger. Berhenti!" teriaknya, menutupi kepalanya dengan lengan.

"Keluar kau _Pervert_, keluar!" teriakku, masih melemparinya berbagai macam benda yang dapat kujangkau kepadanya. Botol shampo, sikat gigi, pasta gigi, sabun, alat cukur, _rubber duck_, pistol air, kacamata renang, gayung, buku, piring, gelas, tabung gas...

Jangan tanyakan aku mengapa benda-benda tersebut ada disana.

"Ok, aku keluar!" teriaknya. Ia pun melangkah menuju pintu, dan sebelum pintu tertutup sepenuhnya, ia melongokkan kepalanya. "Tapi lain kali aku akan menagih janjimu," ucapnya seraya mengedipkan matanya.

_What the Hell! _

"AAAAAAARGH ... Malfoy, kau _Pervert_."

Lalu aku mendengar suara tawanya dari balik pintu yang tertutup.

Demi kutu Bellatrix, mengapa ini semua terjadi padaku? Oh Merliiiiiiin!

000

Aku berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakiku menuju Aula Besar. Sial. Sial. Sial. Gara-gara kejadian di kamar mandi tadi pagi, aku gagal merayu Malfoy. Itu artinya, aku harus menunggu besok pagi untuk menjalankan rencana rayuanku.

Aku membuka pintu Aula Besar. Seketika tercium berbagai aroma makanan yang menggugah selera dan membuat cacing-cacing di perutku berdugem ria. Kulangkahkan kaki menuju meja Gryffindor, dimana Harry, Ron, Ginny dan Neville duduk. Saat melewati gerombolan beberapa murid, mereka segera berbisik-bisik pada teman di sebelahnya atau di hadapannya, bahkan ada yang tak segan-segan menatapku terang-terangan.

Ya, aku tahu penyebab mereka bersikap seperti itu. Aku yakin, seyakin kepala Voldemort licin mengkilap, berita mengenai taruhanku dengan Malfoy telah tersebar luas ke seluruh jagat raya.

Ok, itu berlebihan. Hanya ke seluruh Hogwarts. Bahkan mungkin para Centaurus telah mendengarnya.

Tanpa menghiraukan bisikan dan tatapan mereka, aku melenggang menuju teman-temanku yang tengah mengobrol.

"Kau yakin?" terdengar suara Seamus berceloteh. "Aku kira Mal— " ia menghentikan ucapannya saat melihatku mendekat. "Hai, Hermione," sapanya canggung.

Aku mengangkat alis melihat tingkahnya. "Hai, Seamus," balasku singkat.

Aku segera mendaratkan bokongku di bangku kayu sebelah Harry. Lalu tanpa basa-basi melahap makanan yang tersaji di hadapanku.

"Lapar?" tanya Harry mengangkat alis.

"Aku sedang _stress_," jawabku setelah menelan makananku. Walau dalam keadaan kacau, aku tak akan pernah lupa etika saat makan. Tak seperti teman laki-lakiku yang berambut merah.

"Au stees kenyapa, 'Ione? (Kau stress kenapa 'Mione?)"

Lihat, Ron berbicara dengan mulut penuh makanan, membuatku mengernyit jijik. "Telan dulu makananmu, Ron," tandasku. "Kau membuatku jijik."

Ia segera menelan makanannya. "Kau stress kenapa, 'Mione?" tanyanya lagi.

"Malfoy," hanya itu yang terucap dari mulutku. Membuat Harry, Ron, dan Ginny mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa rencanamu sukses?" tanya Ginny setelah beberapa saat.

"Bagaimana bisa dikatakan sukses, jika rencananya sendiri belum dijalankan," balasku sarkasme.

Ginny memandangku bingung. Ia menelengkan kepalanya dari sisi ke sisi. "Jadi, kau belum merayu Malfoy?"

"Belum," jawabku singkat, membuat Ginny menggeram kesal.

"Bisakah kau segera menjelaskannya saja?"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku terlalu sibuk menghadapi serangan rayuan Malfoy," ucapku sekenanya.

"Wohooo ... jadi Malfoy telah melancarkan aksinya?" tanya Ron terdengar antusias, entahlah karena apa.

"Jadi apa yang dilakukan Malfoy, 'Mione?" Kali ini Harry yang bertanya, tersirat nada penasaran dalam ucapannya. Aku tak menyangka Harry menjadi tukang gosip. Sejak kapan Harry tertarik mencampuri masalah yang tidak-begitu-penting? Biasanya ia hanya ikut campur dalam masalah besar yang menyangkut kepentingan orang banyak.

"Kalian tak akan pernah menyangka," ucapku dramatis. Mereka menatapku penasaran. Aku mendesah. "Kukira dunia sudah gila. Mungkin Voldemort dan para Pelahap Maut bangkit dari kubur lalu bersiap-siap membuat _girl band_. Mungkin Snape tengah mengepang rambutnya dan bergaya ala maho. Mungkin Dum—"

"Ok, _stop_ 'Mione," potong Ginny tak sabar. "Yang aku tanyakan apa yang dilakukan Malfoy. Bukan ucapan konyolmu itu."

Aku mendelik menatap Ginny. Sedetik kemudian aku menghela napas lelah. "Malfoy sudah gila!"

"Apa?"

"Dia menjadi orang yang sangat berbeda. Dia sangat mesum, Demi Merlin. Aku rasa Voldemort dan antek-anteknya telah bangkit dari kubur dan sedang bersiap-siap membentuk _girl band_."

Harry, Ron, dan Ginny tertawa mendengar sarkasmeku. "Perumpamaanmu yang sangat konyol 'Mione," kekeh Ginny. "Lucu sekali membayangkan Voldemort menari dan menyanyi ala _girl band_," lanjutnya tertawa. "Jika Voldy tahu kau membayangkannya sangat tak bermartabat, aku yakin dia akan meng-Avada Kedavra-mu sebelum kau bisa berkedip."

Ha, Ginny tidak tahu bahwa aku sering membayangkan Voldemort menjadi konyol. Mulai dari Rapunzel, gadis berkerudung merah, bahkan si Putri dugong, eh Putri duyung maksudnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong apalagi yang ia lakukan kali ini?" suara Ginny memotong pikiranku. "Apa ia lebih mesum dari kemarin?"

Tanpa bisa dicegah aku mengingat kembali ciumanku dengan Malfoy.

BLUSH!

Aku merasa wajahku menghangat mengingat ciuman menakjubkannya. Aku rasa warna merah telah menjalari seluruh tubuhku.

"Hei, Hermione kau kenapa?" suara Harry membuatku tersadar.

"Ah, tidak ... Aku tak apa-apa."

"Mukamu sangat merah, Hermione." Aku tak menyangka Ron bisa sejeli itu.

Ok, itu tak ada hubungannya dengan jeli dan tidak jeli. Kurasa warna merah di wajahku sangat kentara. Mungkin dalam radius satu kilo meter, mereka akan bisa melihat rona merah di wajahku.

Itu berlebihan.

"Ah, aku tahu," tiba-tiba Ginny berkata dengan senyum sugestif seakan-akan berkata aku-tahu-apa-yang-terjadi-padamu-gadis.

Harry dan Ron menatapnya tanya. Oh tidak, mungkinkah Ginny tahu bahwa aku telah berciuman panas lagi dengan Malfoy? Aku menatap gadis berambut merah tersebut penuh arti, mencoba mengatakan padanya jangan-beri-tahu-mereka lewat tatapan mataku.

"Mungkin lebih baik Hermione yang menceritakannya sendiri," ucap Ginny, membuatku menghela napas lega. "Karena ini berhubungan dengan hormon dan hal sensitif lainnya." Ia mengedipkan mata nakal.

_What the Hell_! Apa arti ucapannya itu? Jangan katakan ia menyangka...

"Ginny, kau salah paham," teriakku dengan mata melebar. "Aku dan Malfoy hanya berciuman, tidak lebih."

SWINGGGG~

Aula Besar hening. Semua orang menatapku.

Aku baru saja membeberkan ciumanku dengan Malfoy ke seluruh penghuni Aula Besar.

AAAAAAAAAAARRRGH ... Demi ramuan Snape yang bisa merontokkan semua bulu di tubuh, tolong bunuh aku sekarang!

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N :** Eng ing eng apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Ok, di chap ini belum ada rayuan Hermione. Jadi chap depan mungkin Hermione baru akan membalas rayuan Malfoy. Apa yang akan dilakukan Hermione? Apa sih rencana rayuannya? Kalau penasaran stay tuned terus ya... xixixi XD #plak

Btw fic ini telah masuk kategori M kah? Atau masih semi M?

Ok, seperti biasa terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca. Maaf untuk segala kekurangan. REVIEW yak... Semakin banyak review, semakin semangat aku melanjutkan fic ini. Buat yang Silent Readers, mungkin sekarang ada keinginan untuk mereview fic gaje ini? ehehe XD. Untuk menambah semangat dan stamina Author dalam menggejot otaknya #eh...

REVIEW yak para reader sekalian ... Fave dan follow juga kalau bisa ... ehehe XD *ngarep* #plak

.

Balasan Review yang punya akun aku PM, yang gak punya aku balas disini ya.

.

.

**Guest : **Udah dilanjut nih, thanks ya Guest reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

**Lilianjeanmalfoy : **wah, makasih ya lilian :D  
Udah dilanjut nih, thanks ya lilian reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

**Ochan Malfoy : **Wah, Ochan ngikutin fic ini juga ya, makasih ya :D walaupun aku baru tahu... xixixi XD #plak... Hahaha iya... Masih panaskah chap ini? kalau iya, jangan lupa setel kipas angin ya Ochan... #plak. Hahaha... awas pikirannya nyasar. Untuk rencana itu, kita lihat di chap selanjutnya, jadi stay tuned terus ya... xixixi XD #plak... Reaksinya Mione? Dah kejawab ya di chap ini.  
Udah diupdate nih, thanks ya Ochan reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

**Minri :** haha iya... thanks ya Minri reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

**Kebab :** haha... disini ada adegan kamar mandi juga nih... wkwkw~  
Udah diupdate nih, thanks ya kebab reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

**Ryoma Ryan :** Wah, makasih ya Ryo :D Haha iya. Nanti untuk rencana itu dan mengenai kristal, kita lihat di chap-chap selanjutnya ya.. jadi stay tuned terus ya... xixixi XD #plak  
btw thanks ya Ryo reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

**esposa malfoy :** Wah, makasih ya esposa :D  
Udah dilanjut nih, thanks ya esposa reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

**Tari :** Haha iya, Draco memang sangat mesum, karena yah pengen ja Draco dibuat nista... wkwk~ #digampar Draco  
btw thanks ya Tari reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *cling cling* XD

.

Sekali lagi makasih bagi yang sudah mereview. Yang punya akun aku PM ya. Thanks, guys. Love you all. You are awesome, guys! Really!

Akhir Kata...

GIVE ME R

GIVE ME E

GIVE ME V

GIVE ME I

GIVE ME E

GIVE ME W

REVIEW ... XD

.

Salam hangat,

~Ladyusa


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : **Hai, maaf untuk update yang sangat lama. Pertama aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada reader yang telah mereview di chap kemarin :

**Tsurugi De Lelouch, herianiyulia, larastin, Minri, Shizyldrew, Ratih, DraconiSparkyu, Hn, Selena Hallucigenia, Nalula zurachan, Ridiculous Aura XD, Kebab, dei-enjel, Alz, gothicamylee, Ms. Loony Lovegood, X-Mionez, qunnyv19, bellania malfoy, DheeaMalf, blizzard19, DarkBlueSong, Vermthy, Rirrin dhika, Ryoma Ryan -Le Renard Roux, unicorn-wolf, PL Therito, KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke, Ms. KuDet, leesoel, serenashield, Hermione's fans, luvusamamo, caca, Ms. Demard, Gery O Donut, Guest, uulill, Fujishuki Charlottie**

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ya buat aku semangat nulis. Review kalian sangat berharga untukku. Terima kasih juga untuk reader yang sudah fave dan follow cerita ini. Love you all. Big hugs for you all :D

.

.

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

[Tak ada keuntungan apapun yang aku dapatkan dari pembuatan fic ini. Hanya kebahagiaan tiada tara saat banyak yang mereview hingga rasanya ingin bergoyang bersama _girlband_ om Voldy]

Genre : Romance/ Humor

Rated : semi M (hampir M mungkin atau malah sudah M?)

Warning : OOC parah, miss typo(s) yang bandel, EYD tak beraturan, jasjus eh jayus, gazebo (itu bangunan wooi #reader berteriak pake toa), garink kriyuk kriyuk enaaak

.

.

"Ginny, kau salah paham," teriakku dengan mata melebar. "Aku dan Malfoy hanya berciuman, tidak lebih."

SWINGGGG~

Aula Besar hening. Semua orang menatapku.

Aku baru saja membeberkan ciumanku dengan Malfoy ke seluruh penghuni Aula Besar.

AAAAAAAAAAARRRGH ... Demi ramuan Snape yang bisa merontokkan semua bulu di tubuh, tolong bunuh aku sekarang!

.

.

Ladyusa presents

Seduction Games

Chapter 7

.

.

**DRACO'S POV**

_What the Hell_! Apa Granger sudah gila? Ataukah, ia tengah dirasuki oleh si keriwil Bellatrix? Mengapa ia membeberkan ciuman panas kita? Karena mulut besarnya, seluruh penghuni Hogwarts tahu mengenai ciuman beruap kita.

Ya, beruap. Hingga tampaknya semua asap telah keluar dari semua lubang di tubuhku.

Hei... tapi, bukankah itu bagus? Entah mengapa, aku merasa sangat puas, hingga rasanya ingin bergoyang itik di tengah Aula Besar. Sekarang semua orang tahu, Granger adalah milikku.

Demi hidung Voldemort yang mancung ke dalam, apa yang kupikirkan? Sejak kapan aku ingin Granger menjadi milikku? Sejak kapan aku rela bergoyang itik di tengah Aula Besar, hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu?

Ok, aku sudah gila. Jika Lucius tahu, aku yakin, ia akan menendang bokongku sebelum aku bisa berkedip.

Kutatap Granger yang memiliki mimik muka yang sangat lucu—menurutku. Raut wajahnya seakan-akan melihat Voldemort bangkit dari kubur. Lihatlah matanya yang melebar, rahangnya yang menggantung ke bawah, dan tentu saja yang paling lucu adalah wajahnya yang sangat merah, persis seperti raut wajah Snape, ketika ketahuan sedang mencuri pakaian dalam wanita.

Jika Snape tahu pikiranku, ia tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menghukumku dengan ramuan perontok bulunya. Aku bergidik memikirkannya. Tak bisa kubayangkan, jika rambut keren pirangku harus rontok digantikan oleh kepala selenang Voldemort.

Semua orang masih terpaku menatap Granger—yang masih memiliki ekspresi wajah _horror_. Setelah beberapa saat dalam keheningan, kudengar Weaselbee berteriak dengan lebaynya,

"APAAAAAAAAAA?"

Teriakan Weaselbee tampaknya membuat Granger keluar dari _trans_nya. Masih dengan raut wajah _shock_nya, ia menatap si rambut merah, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Aula Besar. Hei, Granger tak apa-apa 'kan? Entah mengapa aku ingin mengejarnya, memastikan ia baik-baik saja. Granger pastilah sangat malu, dan aku merasa terdorong untuk menghibur dan membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik.

Demi kepala plontos Voldy, apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Menghibur Granger?

Ok, aku pasti sudah gila. Sejak kapan aku peduli pada Granger? Tampaknya dunia ini sudah gila. Aku tak akan heran, jika sebentar lagi melihat Snape menari strippis di meja guru dan ditonton seluruh penghuni Hogwarts.

Pikiran konyolku terputus oleh suara melengking tinggi mirip penyihir gila, "Drakie, itu bohong, 'kan? Yang dikatakan Granger bohong, 'kan?"

Aku menoleh dan tersentak kaget saat melihat wajah nenek sihir berada di hadapanku. "Kukira itu bukan urusanmu, Pans," jawabku dingin. Saat ini, aku tak ingin berurusan dengan Pansy. Suara lengkingannya membuatku sakit kepala.

"Drake, kau tak mungkin mencium Darah Lumpur. Granger bohong, 'kan?"

Aku merengut kesal. Tak mengertikah ia, kalau sekarang aku tak ingin diganggu oleh suara cemprengnya? Dengan kesal, aku bangkit berniat meninggalkan Aula Besar.

"Drakie, kau mau kemana?" Aku mendengar suara si nenek gila berteriak di belakangku.

Aku tak menyahut ataupun menoleh, melainkan terus berjalan meninggalkan Aula Besar.

Setelah keluar dari Aula Besar, pikiranku beralih kembali kepada Granger. Kemana ia? Bagaimana jika ia memutuskan untuk bunuh diri, karena saking malunya? Mungkin ia menenggelamkan diri di danau, lalu dimakan cumi-cumi raksasa? Atau, mungkin ia hendak terjun dari Menara Astronomi? Entah mengapa, membayangkan Granger terkapar tak bernyawa, membuat dadaku sesak. Perasaan apa ini? Mungkinkah aku mengkhawatirkannya? Mungkinkah aku takut kehilangan dia?

_Hell!_ Kesimpulan macam apa itu? Tampaknya otakku sedang tidak beres sekarang. Atau, mungkin dunia memang sudah gila? Mungkin saja setelah ini, aku melihat Dumbledore berjalan-jalan memakai rok mini dengan rambut berkepangnya.

Aku tertawa membayangkannya. Sekarang, aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaan otakku yang kacau. Mungkin aku harus menyalahkan Granger akan keadaanku ini?

Tanpa berpikir, aku menaiki tangga lalu menyusuri koridor demi koridor. Aku tak tahu arah tujuanku. Mungkin untuk menemukan Granger? Memastikan ia tak bunuh diri? Entahlah, aku bingung. Otakku bagai dipenuhi oleh Wrackspurt.

Tak terasa, aku telah berada di koridor menuju Menara Astronomi. Hei, mengapa aku di sini? Mungkinkah karena takut Granger akan menjatuhkan dirinya dari Menara tertinggi itu? Pikiran tersebut membuat jantungku berdebar kencang. Kupercepat langkahku berharap belum terlambat. Aku terus berjalan—nyaris berlari—hingga akhirnya sampai di Menara Astronomi, dan tubuhku membeku seketika. Mata kelabuku menatap sosok berambut cokelat yang sedang bersandar di pagar dan memandang ke bawah.

Tunggu, jangan katakan Granger berniat bunuh diri! Aku melihat dia bersiap-siap memanjat pagar, membuat jantungku jatuh ke lantai. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku berteriak kencang, "Granger, hentikan!"

Granger menoleh, lalu menatapku bingung. "Malfoy?"

"Granger, aku tahu kau malu. Tapi, kau tak mungkin sedepresi itu hingga berniat bunuh diri," lanjutku keras, berharap ia keluar dari pikiran gilanya.

Granger masih menatapku bingung, lalu tiba-tiba ia tertawa keras, membuatku mengernyit heran.

"Apa yang kautertawakan?" tanyaku tak suka.

"Kau!" kekehnya, lalu tertawa kembali, membuatku merengut sebal.

_Hell_! Apa-apaan Granger? Aku telah berniat baik mencegahnya melakukan hal yang konyol, dan di sini ia menertawakanku! Mungkin sebaiknya kukutuk saja ia. Mengutuknya menjadi sesuatu yang benar-benar memalukan, hingga aku bisa menertawakannya sebagai gantinya. Mungkin aku akan mengutuknya menjadi badut dengan perut gendut, bibir dower, dan rambut gimbal berwarna _pink_. Tidak tidak ... kukira itu terlalu ... aneh. Hemmm... mungkin aku akan mengutuknya menjadi seorang penari strippis.

Sisi _evil_ku bersorak bersemangat pada pikiranku itu. Tanpa bisa kucegah, aku membayangkan _partner_ku itu meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya yang seksi, lalu melepas satu demi satu pakaiannya.

Demi hidung pengek Voldemort, harus kuhentikan pikiran mesumku. Tapi, aku benar-benar ingin melihat Granger tanpa sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya, dan setelah itu kita—

"Apa yang kaupikirkan Malfoy?" suara Granger membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku melihatnya sedang menatapku dengan mata menyipit.

Saat memandangnya, entah mengapa aku membayangkan Granger tanpa pakaian membungkus tubuhnya, membuatku menggigil. Granger menatapku dengan sorotan nakal sambil menjilat bibirnya yang tipis, seakan mengundangku untuk...

Aaaaarrrrgh... ilusi sialan! Kupejamkan mata, mencoba menghilangkan ilusi gila tersebut. Saat membukanya kembali, aku dihadapkan dengan sorot curiga Granger.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan Malfoy?" ulangnya curiga. "Wajahmu sangat merah!"

Aku tersentak. Oh tidak, jangan sampai Granger tahu pikiranku. Mau ditaruh di mana wajah seksiku? Aku berdehem sebelum berbicara dengan nada—mudah-mudahan—dingin, "Aku tak memikirkan apa-apa!" jawabku bohong, membuat Granger menyipitkan matanya lebih.

_Hell!_ Tampaknya Granger tahu aku berbohong. Harus kuselamatkan harga diriku. Berdehem lagi, aku berkata dengan nada sedingin mungkin, "Aku hanya ingin mengutukmu, karena telah menyebarkan ciuman kita ke seluruh Hogwarts." Aku menatapnya keras, lalu melanjutkan, "Sekarang semua orang tahu, aku telah mencium penyihir keturunan Muggle rendahan."

Granger terkesiap mendengar ucapanku, matanya melebar. Apakah itu sakit hati, kesedihan, dan kekecewaan yang kulihat di manik _hazel_nya?

Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Granger tak menyukaiku, tak mungkin ucapanku menyakitinya. Tapi, melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca, membuat hatiku sakit. Ragu-ragu, kuulurkan tangan berniat menggapai lengannya, memeluknya dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu semua bohong. Namun, sebelum aku bisa melakukan itu, kulihat ia menegakkan badan, mata cokelatnya sekarang tampak dingin, wajahnya ditutup oleh topeng emosi.

"Yah, aku juga sangat menyesal," ujarnya kaku. "Sekarang semua orang tahu, aku telah mencium penyihir Darah Murni arogan, sombong, dan idiot."

Dengan itu, Granger meninggalkanku dalam perasaan campur aduk. Sedih, sakit hati, menyesal, dan merasa bersalah. Sedih dan sakit hati karena tampaknya Granger masih membenciku, menyesal karena telah memulai pertengkaran ini, dan merasa bersalah karena telah menyakitinya.

Aaaarrrgh... Demi bulu ketiak Snape yang berminyak, apa artinya ini? Seharusnya aku marah, 'kan? Ia telah menghinaku, demi kutang Voldy. Tapi, mengapa hanya kesedihan dan penyesalan yang berkecamuk dalam dadaku? Mungkinkah aku menyukai Granger?

_What the Hell_, pikiran macam apa itu? Jika Lucius tahu pikiranku, rambut panjang lurusnya—yang ia bangga-banggakan—akan mencuat ke atas karena saking _shock_nya.

Aku menghela napas. Seharusnya, aku tak perlu merasa galau seperti ini. Aku tak menyukai Granger! Ya, aku tak menyukai Granger. Aku tak perlu merasa bersalah ataupun sedih. Dengan pikiran itu, aku meninggalkan Menara Astronomi, masih mencoba meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku benar. Aku tak menyukai Granger!

000

**HERMIONE'S POV**

Seharian ini, aku bagaikan robot. Jiwaku seakan-akan kosong. Aku merasa sangat sedih, dadaku sesak. Tapi, mengapa aku seperti ini? Mau tak mau harus kuakui, hal ini karena ucapan Malfoy di Menara Astronomi. Tapi, mengapa ucapannya sangat menyakitiku? Seharusnya aku marah, karena ia telah menyebutku rendahan. Tapi, mengapa hanya rasa sakit dan kesedihan yang kurasakan? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Mungkinkah aku menyukai Malfoy?

Demi klan Flitwick yang cimut-cimut, menyukai Malfoy? Tidak, aku tidak mungkin menyukai _Ferret_ ubanan seperti dia. Pikiran macam apa itu? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Jika Flitwick telah menjadi setinggi Hagrid, barulah aku akan percaya kalau aku menyukai si _Ferret_.

Aku tiba di hadapan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. Seketika Nyonya Gemuk sumringah melihatku. "Oh, lihatlah Ketua Murid kita," ujarnya keras. "Kemana pacarmu, Sayang?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi bingung. "Pacar?"

Ia mengedipkan matanya. "Ya, pacarmu, si Ketua Murid Laki-laki, pria berambut pirang yang telah terlibat ciuman panas denganmu."

Aku tersedak mendengar kata-katanya. Tunggu! Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Apa berita itu telah menyebar ke seluruh pelosok Hogwarts? Bahkan seluruh lukisan?

Aku tak menanggapi kata-kata si Nyonya Gemuk. Sebagai gantinya, aku mengucapkan kata kunci dengan keras, "Panggung Opera."

Kulihat Nyonya Gemuk merengut kecewa, tapi lukisan tersebut mengayun terbuka. Tanpa pikir panjang, segera kunaiki lubang lukisan tersebut.

Saat menginjakkan kakiku di Ruang Rekreasi, semua aktivitas terhenti. Berpuluh pasang mata menatapku, dan terdengar bisik-bisik di seluruh sudut ruangan. Aku merengut kesal. Kulihat Harry, Ron, dan Ginny melambaikan tangan padaku di sofa dekat jendela tinggi. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, segera kuhampiri mereka, lalu duduk di sebelah Ron.

"Hai, Hermione. Mengapa wajahmu ditekuk begitu?" Ginny menyapa ceria, membuatku semakin kesal.

"Apa karena insiden tadi pagi?" tanya Harry prihatin.

"Tentu saja," dengusku. "Tapi, bukan hanya itu. Hal ini juga karena Malfoy."

Harry, Ron, dan Ginny mengangkat alis. "Malfoy?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

Aku ragu-ragu untuk sejenak, namun akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memberitahu mereka mengenai insiden di Menara Astronomi. Mungkin saja, mereka memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaan akan perasaanku yang campur aduk ini.

Kulihat mereka masih menatapku tanya. Aku menghela napas. "_Muffliato_," bisikku. Setelah memastikan tak ada yang bisa menguping pembicaraan kita, aku menceritakan semuanya: Kesalahpahaman Malfoy yang mengira aku akan bunuh diri, Malfoy yang menyebutku rendahan, dan perasaanku yang campur aduk dan tak menentu setelah mendengar ucapan Malfoy.

"Yah, begitulah ceritanya. Jadi, menurut kalian, apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Setelah dalam keheningan yang tidak terlalu lama, akhirnya Ginny membuka suara, "Aku tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, Hermione." Kulihat wajahnya berseri-seri, membuatku bergidik. "Kau..." ia berhenti untuk menambahkan efek dramatis, "... jatuh cinta pada Malfoy."

"Aku tidak!" balasku spontan. Ha, kesimpulan yang sangat _absurd_. Aku jatuh cinta pada Malfoy? sangat tidak mungkin.

"Demi rambut Voldemort yang tidak tumbuh, aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada Malfoy," ulangku perlahan. "Itu adalah kesimpulan yang sangat _absurd_. Kau sudah gila, Ginny."

Ginny memutar matanya. "Ya, benar," balasnya sarkastik. "Aku tahu tanda-tanda orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, 'Mione. Dan tanda-tanda itu ada padamu."

Ron mulai bersuara seperti menyanyikan lagu, "Hermione mencintai Malfoy. Hermione mencintai Malfoy..."

Apa? Ron juga? Mengapa teman-temanku malah meledekku? "Aku tidak! Dan, mengapa kau juga ikut-ikutan gila, Ron?"

"Kalau kau tidak menyukai Malfoy, mengapa kau uring-uringan mendengar penghinaan Malfoy?" sekarang Harry yang berkomentar. "Sedangkan, dulu kau tak peduli apa pendapat Malfoy tentangmu."

Aku menatap Harry tak percaya. Sejak kapan bocah dengan bekas luka petir itu, ikut gila seperti kekasih dan sahabatnya?

"Itu bukan karena aku jatuh cinta pada Malfoy," aku bersikeras.

"Kalau begitu, apa alasanmu, Hermione?" tanya Ginny dengan nada kau-tak-bisa-menyangkal-lagi.

"Eh ... itu ... aku..." Aku menghela napas melihat kemenangan di matanya. Sebenarnya, aku benar-benar tak tahu mengapa aku uring-uringan, tapi aku yakin, hal itu bukan karena aku jatuh cinta pada si Musang albino.

Hei, aku tahu apa yang bisa membungkam mereka...

"Yah, kau lihat ... aku hanya merasa terancam akan harga diriku. Kau tahu, aku dan Malfoy bertaruh. Dan, jika ia menghinaku seperti itu, artinya ia masih membenciku. Aku hanya takut, misiku untuk membuat Malfoy jatuh cinta padaku gagal. Kau tahu, itu artinya harga diriku akan ternoda, dan selain itu, aku harus melakukan apapun yang diperintahkannya selama satu bulan. Itu adalah hal yang tak ingin kualami," cerocosku panjang lebar.

Aku menatap mereka bertiga, namun tampaknya ucapanku tak meyakinkan mereka. Demi kutu Voldemort, apa sih yang merasuki mereka? Mengapa mereka bersikeras, bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada Malfoy?

Tunggu! Voldemort tak punya kutu, kepalanya saja licin mirip seluncuran. Eh, tapi mungkin bulu ketiaknya yang berkutu.

"Kau tahu sungai di Mesir?" Ginny bertanya padaku, membuatku mengerutkan kening.

Hah, sungai? Apa hubungannya dengan sungai?

Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, ia berkata dengan penuh semangat, "De Nil!"

"Ha ha... sangat lucu Ginny!" balasku sarkastik. "Aku tidak menyangkal," aku meyakinkan dia, Harry, dan Ron. "Sungguh, aku tidak!"

"Kau menyangkal semua yang kita katakan," kata Harry.

"Itu karena hal itu memang tidak benar," jawabku tanpa berbelit-belit.

Mereka memandangku dan berkata serempak, "_Denial_."

"Aaaaarrrgghh... aku tidak! Sepertinya kalian sudah gila. Kukira dunia ini memang sudah gila!" Aku mengacungkan tinju ke atas. "Rupanya Voldemort telah bangkit dari kubur dan sedang bergoyang ria bersama _girlband_-nya. Atau Snape telah menjadi seorang waria dan mengeriting rambut berminyaknya, tak lupa mengenakan _tank top_ dan rok mini yang sangat seksi."

Ginny memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapanku. "Kau mulai lagi dengan ucapan konyolmu itu, 'Mione."

Aku hanya mendengus. "Sudah kukatakan, aku tak menyukai Malfoy!"

000

Aku berjalan dengan hentakan kaki yang terlalu keras di koridor menuju Asrama Ketua Murid. Aku tak percaya teman-temanku mengkhianatiku. Bagaimana mungkin mereka mengatakan bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada Malfoy? Sangat tidak mungkin!

Kukira mereka memang sudah gila. Atau, dunia ini yang sudah gila? Mungkin setelah ini, klan Malfoy akan berganti rambut menjadi warna _pink_, bukan ubanan seperti kakek-kakek. Aku tertawa membayangkan Lucius dan si _Ferret _albino berambut _pink_ nyentrik.

Di ujung koridor, aku berpapasan dengan sekelompok gadis. Mereka adalah murid Ravenclaw dan mungkin di tahun kelima atau keenam. Saat melihatku, mereka menatapku lalu cekikikan liar. Aku merengut kesal dan mempercepat langkahku, hingga sampai di tikungan berikutnya. Saat berbelok, kudengar salah seorang gadis bertanya bersemangat, membuatku berhenti berjalan.

"Itu dia, 'kan?"

"Ya," jawab yang lain. "Hermione Granger."

"Hei, benarkah Granger dan Malfoy telah melakukan ehm ehm?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar ucapannya. Ehm ehm?

"Iya, kudengar mereka melakukannya di kamar mandi."

Gadis-gadis menjerit bersemangat mendengar ucapan teman mereka. "Benarkah?" komentar salah satu gadis. "Beruntung sekali dia."

Demi hidung Voldemort yang tak nampak, apa yang mereka bicarakan? Jangan katakan, mereka menyangka aku dan Malfoy...

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku kembali berjalan, tak ingin mendengar lebih jauh percakapan yang sangat menyimpang tersebut. Dan, hal terakhir yang kudengar adalah, "Hei, mungkinkah ia sekarang sedang hamil?"

Bukankah aku hanya mengatakan bahwa aku berciuman panas dengan Malfoy? Mengapa gosip yang beredar sangatlah menyimpang jauh.

Aaarrrrghhh ... dunia ini benar-benar sudah gila. Dan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, harus kuulang kata-kata tersebut. Karena dunia ini memang sudah gila. Tampaknya setelah ini, para profesor dan _girlband_ om Voldy akan adu goyang itik, memperebutkan Ratu goyang itik berikutnya.

Aku sampai di hadapan lukisan Miss Tyrin, dan seketika ia menatapku dengan mata berbinar. "Oh, akhirnya cinta sejati disatukan. Aku tahu hanya masalah waktu—"

"_Soulmate_," potongku malas, tak ingin mendengar ocehannya.

Miss Tyrin merengut tak senang, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum kalem dan berkata, "Pangeranmu sedang memperjuangkan cinta kalian, Putri."

Aku menghela napas lega mendengar perkataan Miss Tyrin. Untunglah Malfoy tak ada di asrama. Aku belum siap bertemu dengannya. Harus kutenangkan dulu hati dan pikiranku sebelum menghadapinya.

Aku memasuki ruang rekreasi dan segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarku. Harus kupikirkan langkah selanjutnya untuk menghadapi Malfoy. Dan, tempat yang paling aman tentu di kamar tercintaku.

000

Tak terasa sudah berjam-jam aku bersemedi di kamarku, mencoba menentukan sikapku pada Malfoy selanjutnya. Dan, hal yang paling tepat adalah dengan merayunya kembali. Anggap saja kejadian di Menara Astronomi tak pernah terjadi. Lagipula, insiden tersebut tak mengubah apapun. Aku tak menyukai Malfoy. Jadi, hal itu tak ada pengaruhnya padaku.

Setelah menimbang sejenak dan menghitung peluang kemenanganku, telah kuputuskan malam ini rayuanku akan sangat ... _seductive_. Tapi, tentu saja aku tak akan terperangkap seperti kemarin. Akan kupastikan bisa melarikan diri setelah membuatnya K.O... ha...

Aku berjalan menuju lemariku. Setelah mengobrak-abrik sejenak, akhirnya kutemukan sesuatu yang sangat pas untuk membuatnya tak berdaya.

Malfoy, bersiap-siaplah menghadapi serangan rayuanku! Dan, kali ini aku akan menang!

000

Jam 21.00. Aku membuka sedikit pintu kamarku dan mengintip keluar. Kulihat Malfoy masih berada di Ruang Rekreasi. Sial! Kapan ia akan masuk ke kamarnya? Sedang apa sih dia? Kusipitkan mata, mencoba melihat yang ia kerjakan. Tampaknya ia sedang mengerjakan _essay_. Oh, aku ingat, Snape telah menugaskan _essay_ Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam sebanyak lima _inchi._ Untunglah, aku telah menyelesaikannya jauh-jauh hari.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku melihatnya menggulung kertas panjang—_essay_nya. Setelah itu, ia membereskan barang-barangnya lalu bangkit. Segera kututup pintu, tak ingin Malfoy memergokiku mengintipnya. Tak berapa lama, kudengar langkah kakinya menaiki tangga, setelah itu hening.

Apa? Aku tak mendengarnya masuk ke dalam kamar. Aku terus memasang telinga lekat-lekat, namun tak ada suara apapun. Sekarang, aku benar-benar ingin mengintip keluar. Ok, mungkin tak apa-apa hanya mengintip sedikit.

Ragu-ragu, aku menyentuh gagang pintu dan hendak membukanya, ketika terdengar kembali suara langkah kaki. Tunggu! Suaranya mendekat ke arah kamarku. Jantungku berdebar kencang. Apa yang Malfoy rencanakan? Mengapa ia berjalan menuju kamarku?

Tiba-tiba langkah kaki berhenti, aku menahan napas. Telingaku hampir menempel ke pintu, mencoba mendengarkan lebih seksama. Tak berapa lama, suara langkah kaki terdengar menjauhi kamarku, lalu terdengar suara pintu kamar dibuka lalu ditutup.

Apa? Aku bingung ... Mengapa Malfoy tiba-tiba berbalik arah? Apa yang ia rencanakan?

Aku menunggu kurang lebih lima belas menit, namun tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar. Kubuka pintu sedikit dan mengintip keluar. Tak ada batang hidung si _Ferret_. Aku ragu-ragu. Amankah melanjutkan rayuanku?

Setelah menimang sejenak, kuputuskan untuk melanjutkannya. Aku menunduk, menatap apa yang kukenakan. Ya, aku tidak boleh mundur. Aku telah menyiapkan segalanya.

Aku menghembuskan napas sebelum membuka pintu kamarku. Ragu-ragu, aku melangkah ke luar dan berjalan menuju kamar Malfoy. Jantungku bertalu-talu bak genderang yang ditabuh. Setelah berada di depan pintu kamarnya, aku ragu-ragu untuk sejenak sebelum mengetuk pintu bercat hijau tersebut.

Tak berapa lama, kudengar suara menyeret dari dalam, lalu terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Sedetik kemudian, pintu mengayun lebar menampilkan _Ferret_ yang terkejut menatapku.

"Gra—" ia tak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya saat melihat penampilanku. Kulihat ia meneguk ludah, tubuhnya menegang, matanya melebar, rahangnya menggantung ke bawah, dan perlahan-lahan warna merah merayap menggantikan pipinya yang pucat. Hei, apa itu air liur yang kulihat di sudut mulutnya?

Ha, tentu saja ia akan bereaksi seperti itu. Mengingat aku yang hanya memakai bikini berwarna hijau yang sangat seksi, hampir mengungkapkan seluruh tubuhku.

Kulihat Malfoy masih mengaga menatapku. Aku mengedip dengan kedipan mata—yang bisa dikatakan—nakal. "Drakie, aku ingin memenuhi janjiku," ujarku dengan suara yang sangat seksi. Perlahan-lahan aku mendekatinya yang masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Dengan gerakan perlahan, kuraba dadanya, lalu meniup telinganya sebelum berbisik, "Untuk mandi bersama," desahku sensual.

Aku merasakan ia mengejang. Sebelum _Ferret_ itu bisa bereaksi, aku segera melepaskan diri dan berlari menuju kamar mandi, seraya berteriak, "Tapi, kau harus menangkapku dulu!" Aku tertawa, lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menutupnya keras. Tanpa berpikir, kuayunkan tongkat ke arah pintu untuk menguncinya secara sihir dan menggumamkan mantra yang bisa menangkis mantra '_Alohomora_'.

Tak berapa lama, pintu digedor dari luar. "Granger ... Granger, buka pintunya!" kudengar suara Malfoy berteriak. "Hei, kau tak bisa hanya merayuku, lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja!"

Aku tertawa. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan Drakie, kau harus menangkapku dulu," balasku berteriak di antara tawa. "Dan kau tidak berhasil, Drakie Hun," kekehku menggoda, lalu tak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa keras.

Ha ... aku benar-benar sangat puas. Walau telah memprediksi hasilnya, namun sangat tak terduga akan sebaik itu. Biasanya, Malfoy akan melemparkan kembali rayuan padaku, tapi tampaknya aku telah menangkapnya lengah. Ekspresi wajahnya sungguh luar biasa.

"Malfoy, sekarang aku menang!" teriakku setelah bisa mengendalikan diri. Sambil bernyanyi riang, aku melangkah ke bak mandi, lalu berendam di air susu yang sangat menenangkan.

Setelah setengah jam berendam, kuputuskan untuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku masih bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil saat berjalan menuju kamarku, namun tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menangkap pinggangku, membuat napasku tersangkut.

"'Mione _Sweety_, sekarang aku menangkapmu," terdengar suara serak Malfoy di telingaku, membuatku tersentak. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa untuk berhati-hati, agar tak tertangkap olehnya? Seharusnya aku tahu, Malfoy tak akan mudah menyerah!

Dengan wajah _horror_, aku memutar kepalaku, menatap wajahnya yang dipenuhi seringai kemenangan. Ia mengedipkan matanya nakal, sebelum berbisik dengan suara seksi, "Artinya, kau harus menepati janjimu," seringainya bertambah lebar saat ia melanjutkan, "untuk mandi bersamaku," desahnya sebelum menggigit telingaku.

AAAAAAAAAAARRRGH ... Demi Snape dan ramuan perontok bulunya, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N :** Hei maaf ya, ternyata di chapter ini rayuan yang telah direncanakan Hermione dari jauh-jauh hari itu belum bisa kutampilkan. Untuk rayuan _seductive_ Hermione di chap ini adalah rayuan dadakan akibat pikirannya yang sedang galau. Jadi, rayuan itu bukan yang aku janjikan dari kemarin-kemarin... hehehe... Maaf *bungkuk bungkuk*

Dan maaf untuk chap ini, aku akui sangat tidak maksimal, maaf ya jika hasilnya kurang memuaskan.

Aku juga minta maaf, setelah ini aku akan hiatus, entahlah untuk sementara atau selamanya. Besok akan kuupdate ficku never meant dan besoknya lagi the hidden truth, setelah itu barulah aku akan hiatus. Maaf ya, karena setelah ini jadwalku akan sangat padat *sok sibuk*, belum tahu apakah ada waktu untuk menulis ataukah tidak. Mungkin jika masih banyak reader yang menyukai ficku dan berharap untuk dilanjutkan sampai selesai, aku usahakan untuk menulis di sela-sela kesibukanku.

Jadi, apa kalian berpikir aku harus melanjutkan ficku ini?

REVIEW ya para reader. Agar aku tahu siapa saja yang telah membaca ficku dan bagaimana tanggapan kalian. Aku harap masih banyak yang mereview walau ficnya sangat amatiran.. he~

Seperti biasa, terima kasih untuk reader yang telah membaca ficku. Terlebih makasih bagi yang telah mereview, fave, dan follow. Aku sangat sangat bahagia karena kalian telah mengapresiasi ficku. Senang sekali bisa berkenalan dengan kalian. Thanks untuk para reader yang telah mereview dari chap1-chap 6, fave, dan follow...

**Tsurugi De Lelouch, herianiyulia, Pixie Porsche, Minri, Shizyldrew, Ratih, Sevy ElfJoyer, Hn, Selena Hallucigenia, Nalula zurachan, Ridiculous Aura XD, Kebab, dei-enjel, Alz, gothicamylee, Ms. Loony Lovegood, X-Mionez, qunnyv19, bellania malfoy, DheeaMalf, blizzard19, DarkBlueSong, Vermthy, Rirrin dhika, Ryoma Ryan -Le Renard Roux, unicorn-wolf, PL Therito, KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke, Ms. KuDet, leesoel, serenashield, Hermione's fans, luvusamamo, caca, Ms. Demard, Gery O Donut, Guest, ****uulill, Fujishuki Charlottie, **BryThyaNa, Chavenake, ChoLee, Dhen Hyuga Kuchiki, FirdaaAisyah, Fressia Athena, Fuuah, Hikari-Kiddo, Khaylila Paradis, KsarmilaH, LuluIslamiah, Uchiha Sakura97, aam tempe, cleonakacloti, delvinatrianda, dindaMalfoy, dwinakwonjiyong, echiprwth, gembokkunci47, hartwell23, senjadistria, susidesiani1, wolvee, Scarlet Hex Erised, GloriusLily, Melia Tsuzumi Taoru, Ryunkzhi, cla99, milkyways99, supertrapnew, valerieva, zheexo, tari, esposa malfoy, aira setiawan, christabelicious, Ochan malfoy, lilianjeanmalfoy, Guest, Nice Reviewer, HeyKickey, YangPentingReview, Miss Anonymous, Guest, ndukNHA, Cho Chunnie, Guest, Yummy, Blood Winter, putims, rhie, unknown, SelfQuill, Key, BlueDiamond13, hikari rhechen, D.M. Nela Chan, Guest, tarriMAL, 

Thanks banget untuk dukungan kalian selama ini :D

Terakhir aku minta maaf pada reader sekalian untuk ucapanku selama ini yang mungkin ada yang menyinggung perasaan kalian. Dan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi umat muslim. Mohon maaf lahir batin semuanya...

.

Balasan review yang chap kemarin, yang punya akun aku PM ya...

.

**Minri** : Makasih ya dah dibilang seru :) udah lanjut nih Minri, thanks ya reviewnya :D Review lagi? XD

**Ratih :** udah lanjut nih Ratih, tapi maaf ya gak cepet... thanks ya Ratih reviewnya :D Review lagi? XD

**Hn :** makasih ya dah dibilang kocak dan rame :) ahahaha... iya, voldy sering jadi bulan2anku nih, kayanya lucu ja kalau voldy dibuat nista #diavada Voldy ... udah lanjut nih Hn, thanks ya reviewnya :D Review lagi? XD

**Kebab :** xixixi.. iya, Hermionenya keceplosan XD Udah update nih Kebab, tapi maaf ya gak cepet... thanks ya kebab reviewnya :D Review lagi? XD

**Alz :** Udah lanjut nih Alz, thanks ya reviewnya :D Review lagi? XD

**bellania malfoy :** iya, sama-sama Bella :) Makasih ya dah dibilang bagus :D iya, ratednya semi M jadi agak-agak dewasa gitu.. xixixixi... duh, chap ini juga gak lebih panjang dari kemarin nih, maaf ya... yang never meant aku update besok ya sebelum hiatus... he... iya, gapapa Bella, yang penting dah review XD udah lanjut nih bel, thanks ya reviewnya :D Review lagi? XD

**caca :** hihihi moga chap ini masih greget juga ya ca, walaupun aku gak yakin... he.. thanks ya caca review nya :D Review lagi? XD

**Ms. Demard :** Makasih ya dah dibilang seru :D udah update nih Demard, tapi maaf ya lama ... thanks ya review nya :D Review lagi? XD

**Guest :** Makasih ya dah dibilang bagus bgt :D iya, gapapa kok, aku seneng kalau kamu keasikan bacanya, moga bisa menghibur ya :) udah lanjut nih, thanks ya untuk review dan semangatnya :D Review lagi? XD

**uulill :** iya, ini ratednya semi M, dan jika jiwa nakalku telah keluar akan aku naikkan ratednya/ eh... tapi itu pun kalau aku melanjutkan fic ini... he~  
udah lanjut nih uulill, thanks ya reviewnya :D Review lagi? XD

**Fujishuki Charlottie :** Makasih ya dah dibilang lucu :D aku gak nyangka loh. aku gak punya selera humor, eh nekat2nya bikin fic humor garink. Tapi syukurlah kalau kamu menganggap fic ini lucu :) ahahaha... iya, sepertinya iya, jiraiya pake perubahan wujud biar mirip sama draco, makanya dia mesum banget... heeee~ udah update nih fujishuki, thanks ya reviewnya :D Review lagi? XD

.

Makasih ya reviewnya. Review kalian sangat berharga untukku. Yang punya akun aku PM ya... Love you all :D

Akhir Kata...

GIVE ME R

GIVE ME E

GIVE ME V

GIVE ME I

GIVE ME E

GIVE ME W

REVIEW ... XD

.

Salam hangat,

~Ladyusa


	8. Chapter 8

Setelah setengah jam berendam, aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku masih bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil saat berjalan menuju kamarku, namun tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menangkap pinggangku membuat napasku tersangkut.

"'Mione _sweety_, sekarang aku menangkapmu," terdengar suara serak Malfoy di telingaku, membuatku tersentak. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa untuk berhati-hati agar tak bertemu dengannya? Seharusnya aku tahu, Malfoy tak akan mudah menyerah.

Dengan wajah _horror_, aku memutar kepalaku menatapnya. Ia hanya menyeringai padaku lalu mengedipkan matanya nakal. "Artinya kau harus menepati janjimu," ujarnya dengan suara seksi. "Untuk mandi bersamaku," bisiknya sebelum meniup telingaku.

Aaaaarrrggghh ... Demi Snape dan ramuan perontok bulunya, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

.

Ladyusa presents

Seduction Games

.

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

[Tak ada keuntungan apapun yang aku dapatkan dari pembuatan fic ini. Hanya kebahagiaan tiada tara saat banyak yang mereview hingga rasanya ingin bergoyang di atas genteng (?)]

.

Rated : M untuk aman (Lemon belum tentu ada. Tergantung nanti #plak)

Warning : OOC parah, miss typo(s) yang bandel, EYD tak beraturan, jasjus eh jayus, gazebo (itu bangunan wooi #reader berteriak pake toa), garink kriyuk kriyuk enaaak

.

Chapter 8

.

Aku melakukan hal pertama yang terlintas dalam benakku, yaitu menginjak kaki Malfoy. Malfoy berteriak kesakitan dan melepaskan pelukannya. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, aku segera berlari menuju kamarku, lalu mengunci pintu secara Muggle dan sihir. Napasku masih memburu dan jantungku berdegup sangat kencang seakan-akan hendak keluar dari tempatnya.

Gila. Malfoy sudah gila. Sangat gila.

Oke, mungkin sebagian adalah salahku. Bukankah aku telah berjanji tak akan menggoda keimanan Malfoy lagi? Tapi kukira situasinya tak akan menjadi separah ini. Apa Malfoy serius dengan ucapannya? Apa si Darah Murni yang sombong, arogan, dan angkuh telah berubah menjadi si Pervert lahir batin?

Oke, kukira dunia memang sudah gila. Atau, mungkinkah Malfoy hanya bercanda? Ha... tak mungkin seorang Malfoy bercanda. Jika Fang bisa terbang, barulah aku akan percaya hal itu.

Aku duduk di ranjangku, masih berusaha mengontrol deru pernapasan dan detak jantungku yang menggila. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Sungguh, aku benar-benar takut pada Malfoy. Aku tak percaya ini. Aku takut pada Malfoy! Aku adalah Gryffindor demi celana Merlin yang tak pernah dicuci. Mana jiwa pemberaniku? Tapi, itulah kenyataannya. Aku—Hermione Jean Granger, anggota Trio Emas Gryffindor, si Pahlawan Perang—takut pada Malfoy, seorang _Ferret_ ubanan dan ular Slytherin yang licik. Sangat memalukan. Sungguh, harus kutaruh di mana mukaku? Bagaimana mungkin aku takut pada Malfoy?

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Ketukan di pintu menginterupsi pikiranku. Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar suara Malfoy dengan nada menggoda,

"'Mione _sweety_, buka pintunya! Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk mandi bersamaku? Ayo, aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untuk kita berendam. Dan seperti janjimu tempo hari, kita bisa saling menggosok punggung, lalu..."

Aku ternganga mendengar ucapannya. Demi Voldy dan antek-anteknya yang tengah bergoyang, apa yang ada di kepala ubanan itu? Debaran jantungku yang telah melambat, meningkat kembali milyaran kali lipat. Tanpa bisa kucegah, gambaran aku dan Malfoy yang tengah mandi bersama terbentuk di otak cemerlangku.

AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH... gilaaaaa. Aku tak percaya telah membayangkan hal seperti itu. Otakku sudah kacau. Atau, dunia ini yang sudah kacau? Aku tak akan heran jika sebentar lagi melihat Snape berjalan ala _Miss Universe_ sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke kamera.

"'Mione _sweety_..." suara Malfoy mengalun kembali, memecah perdebatan dalam batinku.

"Pergi, Malfoy!" bentakku keras, berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupanku.

"Ayolah..."

"Kubilang PERGIIIII!" teriakku lagi dengan wajah memerah.

Setelah itu, tak ada sahutan atau gerutuan yang terdengar. Aku menelengkan kepala. Mungkinkah Malfoy telah menyerah?

.

.

Satu menit...

Aku menunggu suara si _Ferret_ menyahut.

Tak ada.

.

.

Dua menit...

Masih tak ada suara yang terdengar. Keningku semakin berkerut, bingung.

.

.

Lima menit...

Tetap hening.

.

.

Sepuluh menit...

Kupasang telinga lekat-lekat, mencoba mendengarkan suara sekecil apa pun.

Tak ada.

Oke, sekarang aku penasaran. Mungkinkah Malfoy benar-benar menyerah?

.

.

Lima belas menit...

Tetap sunyi.

Hmm... tampaknya Malfoy sudah menyerah. Aku menghela napas sebelum berdiri, hendak memeriksa keadaan. Perlahan aku berjalan menuju pintu, namun sesuatu mengomel di belakang pikiranku.

Apa?

Oh ya, aku lupa memakai baju!

Segera kuambil jubah tidur yang tersampir di sandaran kursi. Saat sedang mengenakannya, tiba-tiba jendela kamar terbuka lebar. Aku mendongak dan mataku membulat seketika. Malfoy tengah memanjat ambang jendela dengan sapu terbang berada di cengkeraman tangannya. Ia menyeringai saat memergokiku yang tengah menatapnya _horror_.

Dengan satu lompatan ia berhasil masuk ke dalam kamarku, membuatku menjerit keras.

"Aaaaaaarrgghhh... Malfoy, apa yang kaulakukan?"

"'Mione, bukankah sudah kukatakan akan menagih janjimu..." Ia menyeringai. "Karena kau tak mengizinkanku masuk lewat pintu, kukira jendela adalah pilihan yang tepat."

Demi kutang Voldy yang memble, benarkah yang ada di hadapanku ini adalah Draco Malfoy? Sang Pewaris Malfoy yang arogan, sombong, dan sok _perfect_? Jangan lupa kebencian akutnya pada Darah Lumpur, yang _notabene-_nya adalah aku. Aku tak percaya. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tak percaya. Mungkin ia adalah Jiraiya yang sedang menyamar? Atau, ia tengah dirasuki si hantu jahil Peeves?

"Jangan berani kau mendekatiku, Malfoy," ucapku keras saat melihatnya mulai menghampiriku perlahan.

"Apa kaukira bisa menghentikanku, Hun?" sahutnya. Bibirnya membentuk seringai sedangkan mata kelabunya menatapku dengan kilatan nakal.

_Hell. Hell. Hell. _Ini gila. Malfoy sudah gila! Benar-benar sudah gila! Mungkin rambut Voldemort telah tumbuh menjadi kribo!

Kulihat Malfoy terus berjalan menghampiriku, sedangkan kakiku melangkah mundur menjauhinya. Tatapan nakalnya masih mengamatiku dengan seringai terpampang di bibir tipisnya.

Oh, Merlin, tolong aku! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Kuputar otakku, mencoba mencari jalan untuk keluar dari situasi ini. Namun, kali ini otak cemerlangku seakan-akan tersendat. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan!

Aaaarrgghh... aku tak mungkin pasrah begitu saja, membiarkan Malfoy menggiringku untuk mandi bersamanya. Tidak. Tidak. Aku harus berpikir. Berpikir. Dan berpikir.

Tiba-tiba punggungku membentur sesuatu.

Pintu...

Ide cemerlang terbentuk di kepalaku. Sudut mataku menangkap sesuatu berwarna hitam.

Ya, ini sempurna.

Sekarang aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan!

"Oke, Drakie, aku bersedia mandi bersamamu..." Aku memulai. Perlahan kulepaskan baju tidurku, membuat Malfoy menghentikan langkahnya. Mata kelabunya menatapku terbelalak.

Ya, kena kau!

Saat pakaianku telah terlepas, segera kulemparkan ke wajah cengonya. Setelah itu, kusambar jubah hitam di sandaran kursi, lalu memutar kenop pintu dan berlari keluar kamar.

"Granger, jangan kabur!" sayup-sayup kudengar suara Malfoy saat kakiku berlari menuruni tangga sedangkan tanganku sibuk memakaikan jubah ke tubuhku. Dari sudut mataku, kulihat Malfoy berlari mengejarku. Untunglah jubah telah terpasang rapi di badanku, hingga tanpa berpikir dua kali kupercepat langkahku menuju lubang lukisan.

Satu-satunya tujuan yang terpikir dalam benakku adalah Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor.

Aku terus berlari menyusuri koridor tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Syukurlah tak ada profesor yang berpatroli. Tak bisa kubayangkan jika mereka menangkapku sedang berlarian di koridor dan pada jam malam pula. Aku memang Ketua Murid, dan bisa beralasan sedang melakukan patroli. Namun dengan berlari seperti ini? Apa alasanku? Tak mungkin kukatakan sedang dikejar oleh Malfoy yang mengajakku mandi bersama. Ha... mereka akan menganggapku gila!

Saat berbelok di sudut, terlihat patung batu yang sangat besar berada di depanku. Aku ingat, di balik patung batu tersebut adalah terowongan rahasia menuju Hogsmead. Malfoy tak akan tahu. Dengan cepat aku menyelinap ke balik patung, lalu berjongkok di kegelapan, menunggu keadaan aman.

Tak berapa lama terdengar derap langkah kaki disertai suara mengumpat kasar, "_Shit_, Granger. Cepat sekali ia berlari!"

"Seharusnya aku tahu, Granger tak mungkin pasrah begitu saja menuruti kata-kataku," suara Malfoy terdengar sangat dekat, membuatku menahan napas. Jantungku terus melonjak, berusaha mendobrak dadaku. Jika Malfoy menangkapku sekarang, tak bisa kubayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya!

"Lebih baik aku menunggunya di Asrama," terdengar kembali suara Malfoy masih dengan napas terengah-engah. "Yah, walau tak yakin ia akan kembali ke asrama. Lagi pula, meskipun gagal mandi dengan Granger, aku sudah puas dengan melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Sungguh lucu sekali..."

Dengan itu Malfoy tertawa, membuatku hampir menggeram jika tak ingat sedang bersembunyi darinya. Sebagai gantinya, aku menggertakkan gigi berharap dapat mengunyah daging _Ferret_ albino yang menyebalkan.

Namun, tiba-tiba suara tawa berhenti, membuatku mengerjap bingung. Tak berapa lama, suara gerutuan terdengar dari sang Pangeran Slytherin.

"Demi Voldemort yang sedang _show_ di alam kubur, apa yang kupikirkan? Mandi dengan Granger? Aku berharap bisa mandi dengan Granger? Aaaarrrgghh... Tidak. Tidak. Otakku kembali kacau. Hagrid dan Flitwick tampaknya telah bertukar tubuh. Dumbledore mungkin sedang mengepang jenggotnya, atau rambut ayahku telah berubah menjadi keriting, bahkan mungkin Snape tengah memeras minyak di bulu ketiaknya..."

Suara Malfoy makin lama semakin mengecil, lalu menghilang sama sekali. Tawaku yang telah berada di ujung tenggorokan langsung menghambur keluar. Aku tertawa terbungkuk-bungkuk tanpa bisa kutahan.

Kolor ijo Merlin! Ini sangat lucu. Ternyata otak Malfoy sangat kacau. Dengarlah perumpamaan dan sumpah serapahnya yang sangat konyol. Ha... mungkin benar, dunia ini sudah gila? Mungkin sekarang para Pelahap Maut bangkit dari kubur dan sedang mengikuti audisi untuk menjadi _girlband _om Voldy.

Aku mengatur napasku, lalu keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Sedikit kikikan masih terlontar dari bibirku saat kakiku mulai menapaki koridor menuju Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor.

Namun baru beberapa langkah berjalan, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memegang lenganku. Aku terpaku dengan wajah _horror_, lalu perlahan memutar kepalaku.

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH..." jeritku keras saat berhadapan dengan Malfoy yang tengah menyeringai.

"Dugaanku tepat, tadi kau bersembunyi rupanya _my sweetheart_."

Demi Eyang Kubur yang sedang bertarung dengan Voldemort*, ini gila! Bagaimana aku bisa terjebak seperti ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? oh Merliiiiiiiin.

"Hai, _my Prince_..." ucapku ragu-ragu. Aku menatapnya sesaat sebelum mataku membulat, tercengang. "Oh, tidak..."

"Apa?" tanyanya was-was.

"Rambutmu...? ucapku dramatis.

"Apa dengan rambutku?"

"Rambutmu berwarna PINK!"

"Haaaaaa?"

"Rambutmu berwarna pink _my prince_..." ucapku lagi lebih dramatis.

"Apa? Tak mungkin." Malfoy segera melepaskan tanganku, dan meraba rambut platinanya.

Ya, kena kau!

Ini Kesempatan emas! Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera berlari darinya, namun kejadian yang tak kukira terjadi. Jubahku ternyata terinjak atau mungkin sengaja diinjak oleh Malfoy, membuatku tak bisa berlari. Setelah melihatku yang berusaha keras melepaskan diri, ia kemudian mengangkat kakinya membuatku jatuh terjerembab ke depan.

"Awwwww..." keluhku menahan sakit yang seketika menjalari tubuhku. Namun di sela-sela erangan kesakitanku, aku mendengar suara tawa yang kukenal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Malfoy. Musang albino itu benar-benar ... aaarrrrggghhh ... bisa-bisanya ia menertawakan penderitaan orang lain!

"Hahahaha..." suara tawa itu masih membahana di koridor yang kosong. "Hahahaha ... Granger ... hahaha..."

Aku langsung menengok ke belakang, memelototi Malfoy yang tengah tertawa terbungkuk-bungkuk.

"Berhenti menertawakanku, kau _Ferret_!" bentakku masih menatap tajam padanya.

"Hahaha ... Granger ... hahaha ... aku tak percaya ... hahaha..."

"Apa, Musang?" bentakku lagi, jengkel melihatnya yang masih tertawa puas melihatku menderita.

"Kau ... hahaha ... celana dalammu ... hahaha..."

Celana dalam?

Aku baru sadar jubahku tersingkap saat jatuh tadi, memperlihatkan celana dalamku!

"Aaaarrrggghhh ... dasar kau _ferret pervert_!" jeritku langsung menurunkan jubahku, menutupi celanadalamku yang terekspos.

_Ferret_ itu masih tertawa lepas, membuatku semakin mendelik jengkel.

"Hahaha ... celana dalammu ... hahaha ... aku tak percaya ... hahaha ... kau memakai celana dalam ... hahaha ... seperti itu ... hahaha..."

"Tutup mulutmu, _Ferret_!" balasku tajam. "Apa yang lucu dengan celana dalamku?"

"Hahaha ... tentu saja ... hahaha ... lucu ... hahaha..."

"Bisakah kau bicara tanpa tertawa?" ucapku jengkel.

"Hahaha ... tidak ... hahaha ... itu ... hahaha ... sangat ... hahaha ... lucu ... hahaha..."

"Berhenti kubilang, kau Musang mesum!"

Tapi ia tidak menghiraukanku. Ia masih sibuk tertawa dan berbicara di sela-sela tawanya.

"...kau ... hahaha ... memakai ... hahaha ... celana dalam ... hahaha ... gambar ... hahaha ... kelinci ... hahaha ... dan ... hahaha ... berumbe-rumbe ... hahaha... padahal ... hahaha ... kau tadi ... hahaha ... menggodaku ... hahaha ... dengan ... hahaha ... bikini ... hahaha ... yang seksi ... hahaha ... tapi ... hahaha ... ternyata ... hahaha..."

Sialan Musang gila itu, ia masih menertawakanku! Apa yang salah dengan celana dalam seperti itu? Tak akan kubiarkan ia lolos begitu saja!

Saat ia masih sibuk tertawa, aku menarik jubahnya. Tampaknya jubah itu tidak dipasang dengan benar, hingga dengan sekali tarikan jubah itu melorot menampakkan dada bidang yang oh seksi.

Malfoy yang kaget jubahnya terlepas, refleks berdiri lalu membungkuk kembali memungut jubahnya. Namun saat ia berdiri tadi, aku melihat sesuatu yang menurutku sangat lucu. Dan, tanpa bisa kutahan tawaku menghambur keluar, menggantikan tawa Malfoy beberapa waktu lalu.

"Hahaha..." aku tertawa lepas. Sedangkan Malfoy mendelik menatapku jengkel.

"Apa yang lucu, Granger?"

"Kau ... hahaha ... ternyata ... hahaha ... sama ... hahaha ... saja ... hahaha ... boxermu ... hahaha ... sangat ...hahaha ... lucu ... hahaha..."

Aku memegangi perutku yang terasa sakit akibat kebanyakan tertawa. Gila! Ternyata selera Malfoy norak! Bayangkan, _boxer_ yang ia pakai adalah _boxer_ berwarna _pink_ dengan gambar hati berwarna merah yang super besar. Di tengah-tengah hati itu tertera tulisan berwarna putih '_PINKY ITU SEKSI_'

Hidung Voldy yang minimalis, itu sangat lucu. Pinky itu seksi. Hahaha ... tampaknya dugaanku benar, sebentar lagi klan Malfoy akan berganti rambut menjadi warna _pink_!

"Berhenti tertawa, Granger!" kudengar suara Malfoy sangat jengkel, namun aku mengabaikannya. Aku masih tertawa lepas tanpa bisa kutahan. Bagaimana Malfoy? Tak enak 'kan ditertawakan?

Tawaku berhenti ketika—tanpa kuduga—Malfoy menerjangku membuatku terjerembab jatuh, dengan Malfoy berada di atasku!

Ia menyeringai saat melihatku dalam keadaan _shock_.

"Kau tahu Granger, kau harus dihukum karena berani menertawakanku!"

Sebelum aku bisa mencerna kata-katanya, bibir Malfoy telah melumat bibirku. Mataku melebar seketika. Tak sempat aku bereaksi, indera pendengarku menangkap suara yang tak ingin kudengar!

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH Merliiiiiiiin, katakan ini hanyalah mimpi!

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N :**

*** **demi eyang kubur yang sedang bertarung dengan voldemort :saran dari reviewer **tidakpenting **(ah, reviewmu penting loh untukku :D)

Bagi yang ingin kasih saran ucapan, sumpah serapah Mione atau Draco silakan tulis di kolom review nanti aku masukkan ke cerita. :)

Hai, maaf jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Dan aku cuma sekali edit, jadi maaf ya kalo typo masih bertebaran. Kalau ada kesalahan (typo, miss typo, EYD keliru, dll) mohon koreksinya ya reader. Makasih :D

Oke, setelah membaca respons di chapter tujuh kemarin, aku telah memutuskan tidak akan hiatus selamanya. Namun update akan sangat lama.

Aku benar-benar tak menyangka banyak yang mendukungku berkecimpung di FFN. Terima kasih untuk para reader yang telah mengapresiasi fic abalku. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka. Apalagi setelah membaca review di chapter tujuh kemarin. Baru kali ini aku dapat review sebanyak itu. Makasih ya reader semuanya. Terlebih bagi yang udah review, fave, dan follow. Big big thanks for you all :D

**Special thanks** for **Selena Hallucigenia** yang udah mendukungku berkarya di FFN ini. Baca review dan PM dari kamu aku sangat terharu... kamu juga terus berkarya ya Sele, kembangkan bakatmu yang luar biasa :))

**Big big thanks** untuk reader yang telah mereview di chap kemarin :

**Selena Hallucigenia, X-Mionez, gothicamylee, Joyvie95, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Minri, Pixie Porsche Yousaf, Guest, UtariMalfoy, herianiyulia, esposa malfoy, gembokkunci47, putims, Ridiculous Aura, echiprwth, DraMione, Vermthy, RachelDemard, LunaAlfean, Ms. Loony Lovegood, JeaniMint, Ajeng Puspita, cacavvv92, Ryoma Ryan -Le Renard Roux, valerieva, angelindapeeves, me, leesoel, Ms. KuDet, Jaa, PL Therito, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, Nalula zurachan, Fujishuki Charlottie, Mionio, cherryemo, Guest, Queenymalf, alience, maulida. .7, bellania malfoy, LaraZZaty, maulidanh233, LoganDramione, tidakpenting, tarehalatte, Alicia Oliverius, Afni1212, Guest, lucyheart, reinaa, hitsugaya-tomome, Riri26, serenashield, Hermione's fans, luvusamamo**

Maaf ya reviewnya gak bisa dibalas, tapi aku baca kok... sangat senang sekali saat membaca review kalian, ternyata banyak yang mendukungku berkecimpung di ffn ini dan menanti lanjutan fic-ficku... terharu banget *nangis bombay*XD pokoknya review kalian sangat berharga untukku... Thanks so much, Guys :))

**Big big thanks** juga untuk reader yang udah fave dan follow fic ini. Maaf ya gak bisa disebutin satu-satu.

Thanks ya semuanya. Buat yang review, fave, dan follow. Tak lupa juga para sider. Makasih semuanya :D  
Tapi aku harap yang sider sekarang bersedia untuk mereview ya. sangat ditunggu lho reviewnya... hehe

Oh ya sekarang aku menerapkan sebuah sistem :

Berhubung aku banyak hutang fic, jadi update akan dilihat dari jumlah review.  
Begini, di antara fic MC ku, review yang terbanyak pada chapter terakhir akan aku update pertama kali. Lalu, dilanjutkan fic dengan urutan selanjutnya. Tapi dengan catatan review tidak kurang dari delapan belas. Maaf ya yang di Love and Blood salah, bukan lima belas tapi delapan belas. Mengapa delapan belas? yang jelas 18 ntu ada sejarahnya untukku... hehe

Contoh : Jumlah review di chapter terakhir untuk fic :

Never Meant : 34

Seduction Games : 56

The Hidden Truth : 16

Love and Blood : 15

Jadi, yang akan aku update pertama kali adalah seduction games, setelah itu never meant. Sedangkan the hidden truth dan love and blood akan aku tunda dulu.

Maaf ya jika kesannya aku haus review. Berhubung waktuku sangat sempit untuk menulis, maka aku menerapkan sistem ini. Jadi, silakan review jika fic nya ingin cepat dilanjutkan :D

thanks all, love you, guys :D

Akhir Kata...

GIVE ME R

GIVE ME E

GIVE ME V

GIVE ME I

GIVE ME E

GIVE ME W

REVIEW ... XD

.

Salam hangat,

~Ladyusa


End file.
